The Key To The Zeppo
by red-jacobson
Summary: Post War/Post Chosen, Dawn goes to Hogwarts for additional training, and Xander gets a job as a non-magical combat instructor. When Xander arrives, he learns that Dawn isn't the only woman interested in him. Xander/Dawn/Multi, AU, Tara Lives.
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: The Key to the Zeppo**

**CHAPTER ONE: Umm, Oops?**  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, Twisting the Hellmouth, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!).  
**SUMMARY: **Post Chosen, and after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Dawn Summers goes to Hogwarts for specialized training. When Xander arrives to teach a course in non-magical combat, she's not the only girl who finds herself attracted to him.

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Dawn/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 15,368  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Also, in future chapters, there will be swinging and parent/adult child incest, so if that bothers you, this story is not for you.

**REGARDING THE CHARACTER 'SHIVA':** I've borrowed the version of Professor Babbling from Temporal Knight's wonderful story "Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path" and she is used by permission of the author.

_**Headquarters, New Watchers Council**_

_**Dawn Summers' Room**_

_**August 23**__**rd**__**, 1998**_

_**Early Morning**_

In her sleep, Dawn's face showed a wicked grin, as she murmured, 'Oh, I remember this!' before falling silent again.

She had fallen asleep in a closet at the Crawford Street place, which was where the Scoobies were hanging out since Anya didn't like them hanging out at the Magic Box and disturbing the customers. Dawn had snuck into the closet when Buffy was going off on one of her 'woe is me!' rants. Honestly, she loved her sister to pieces and could understand having a hard time adjusting, but for god's sake, get some therapy and don't just whine about it!

Sounds from outside the closet door woke her, and, curious, she had put her ear to the wood, trying to make out what was happening. It wasn't clear what was going on, because the wood was fairly thick, but it sounded like Xander's voice. Wanting to see what her future husband was up to, she cracked the door a little bit, just to make sure he wasn't doing anything he didn't want her to see, and almost fell back in shock!

It was Xander all right, but he was dressed far different than she'd ever imagined getting to see. He was standing in his work boots and jeans, but that was all he was wearing, and Dawn stared at the muscles in his back and imagined herself licking up the line of sweat that was rolling down between his shoulder blades as his arms moved. Looking to see what he was doing, her eyes widened when she saw the two naked women kneeling on the couch, facing away from them. And Xander was swinging a cane, making the women cry out as it hit them on their asses!

Dawn couldn't tell, from where she was hiding, who the two women were, but she thought that the smaller of the two was Anya, just because it seemed like the sort of thing the sex-obsessed former (?) demon would enjoy, but who was the larger girl? Both of their heads were down, so she couldn't even see the color of their hair, and the cries were muffled somehow, so the voices weren't clear either, damn it!

Who is she? Are the two of them really enjoying being spanked like that? Granted, Dawn had enjoyed more than a few naughty sessions in the shower imagining Xander putting her over his knee, but she'd never even considered him using anything more than a slipper to spank her!

Biting her lip nervously, Dawn eased the door open to watch the three of them and saw Xander tossing the cane aside, before slapping both girls on the ass one time. The two girls moved on the couch, turning around, and she immediately understood why their voices were muffled, both of them were gagged! They reached up and removed the gags, and the other girl turned so that Dawn could see who it was, finally! Holy Shit! Tara? Tara was the other girl? She hadn't known that Tara had started dating Xander and Anya after her breakup with Willow? Damn, Tara was even sexier naked than she'd imagined! And were those rings in her nipples? Dawn licked her lips as she pictured herself toying with those rings as she sucked Tara's nipples, her hand between the other girls' legs as she fingered her, making her moan in pleasure...

The women moved again, as Tara shifted off the couch to kneel in front of Xander, her legs spread wide apart, and Dawn thought she caught a glimpse of a metal ring between the older woman's legs, and she shoved her hand in her mouth to muffle the moans of desire. Anya had rolled over on her back and her head was between Tara's legs, and her hands pulled the witch down to her mouth.

Tara threw back her head and gave a sigh of pleasure before leaning forward and reaching for Xander's jeans, she quickly had them open and pulled them down, giving Dawn an amazing view of his tightly muscled ass, which moved as he kicked off his boots and stepped out of the jeans.

Dawn couldn't see exactly what Tara was doing, but it was obvious from her position, and the sounds that Xander was making, that she had his cock in her mouth. Dawn couldn't help herself, she wanted to see more, and stuck her head further out of the door, only to curse quietly when it made a noise, alerting the others that she was there!

Xander turned around, a smirk on his face and he looked directly at her, Dawn flushed furiously in embarrassment at being caught, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his erection, it was bigger than she'd ever dreamed!

She heard him clearing his throat, and she looked up, relieved to see the amusement in his expression, and Anya and Tara seemed to be amused too as they looked at her. She tried to think of something to say, but all she wanted to do was crawl over to him and start sucking his cock. She hadn't done it before, but it couldn't be much different than when she 'borrowed' one of Buffy's toys to practice on, could it?

Xander finally spoke, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Looking good Dawn, I guess you were enjoying the show?"

Dawn stared at him in confusion, what did he mean, that she was looking good? It wasn't until he gestured at her body and she looked down that she realized she was completely naked! Excitement suddenly warred with embarrassment, that he was staring at her naked body, and that he liked what he was seeing! She had been trying, since she was 12 years old and fingered herself to her first orgasm picturing Xander, to make him see her as a sexual being, and it was finally happening!

She almost didn't realize that he was still speaking, until she heard a girlish giggle and looked up to see Tara staring at her as well, with a lustful expression. Xander was saying, "The only problem Dawn, is that if you want to watch, you have to play as well. Do you want to play?"

She barely managed to nod, her senses were being overwhelmed by what she was seeing, and the smell of sex in the air was enough for her to notice it as well. Crawling over to him, she stopped next to Tara and raised herself up on her knees, looking up at him and opening her mouth to taste the cock she had been wanting for years. Her lips were spread as wide as they could be, and she was almost there...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" The sound of a fist on her bedroom door jarred her awake, and she let out a strangled curse! "Dawn? Are you awake yet? We're going to this Diagonally place to get your supplies this morning, and times a wasting!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted, pulling her hand out of her panties, "Damn it, Buffy, you know I love you but you have the worst timing in the fucking universe!" she grumbled quietly, but, from the laughter she heard outside the door, the Slayer hearing must have picked up her words.

Sliding out of bed, she smiled as she remembered her dream. It hadn't actually happened like that in reality, of course. She hadn't been caught, even as she stuffed her panties in her mouth to keep quiet watching Xander fuck Tara and Anya multiple times, including taking Tara in the butt! Dawn had never actually thought about anal sex before, but seeing how Tara had enjoyed it, she was eager to try it for herself. Only with Xander though, she wouldn't do anything with another guy until she finally had a change at Xander.

It was too bad that Tara had taken off for San Francisco not long after that day, being around Willow was just too hard for the gentle witch. Dawn would have loved to have shown Tara just how much she meant to her, and if Xander were there at the same time, even better!

She even missed Anya, surprisingly, even though she had been noticeably cold to her after the whole shoplifting thing blew up in her face. Dawn still felt a bit of regret that she hadn't been able to make amends for that before Anya died fighting the Bringers.

Shaking her head, she stripped out of her nightdress and headed for the shower. It was going to be a busy day after all, and she wanted her coffee!

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmistress's Office**_

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1998**_

_**5pm**_

Dawn looked around the office curiously, not even slightly bothered by the Portraits on the walls looking back at her, some with friendly expressions, others glaring at her in disgust. She even heard one mutter something the sounded like 'Mud blood' and she turned and glared at him.

Stalking forward, she peered at the nameplate, "Phineas Nigelus Black? Oh yeah, Harry told me about you, and some of the others. He said that you were almost universally considered the worst Headmaster Hogwarts ever had and that even includes the short period when Herpo the Foul managed to possess Slytherin's grandson and slaughtered the rest of the staff and a quarter of the students!" She snorted, shaking her head, "How bad do you have to be to considered worse than that? Oh, and for your information, I'm not a mudblood, as you so politely phrase it, I'm actually a pure muggle, who developed my own magic skills while helping keep the Mouth of Hell closed in my old home in California. My particular specialty is opening portals between one place and another, do you want me to demonstrate? I'm sure I can locate the level of Hell your soul is currently residing in and send you to join it."

The dark haired man glared at her for a few seconds longer before turning his back on her and sulking. Dawn smirked at the laughter coming from the surrounding portraits and, thinking about what Xander would do in this situation, bowed floridly, "Thank You! Thank You! I'll be here all term!"

She heard a dry chuckle from behind her, as well as an outright laugh, and whirled around, to see the older woman who was obviously Professor McGonagall standing there, trying to look as if she hadn't made a sound, and a girl she knew well, Ginny Weasley, grinning at her. It was Ginny who spoke first, saying with a laugh, "Dawn, can't you go ten minutes without causing trouble? Honestly, you're almost as bad as Fred and George!"

Dawn grinned, "Hey Ginny, good to see you again, because it seems you already forgot who my sister is since you are asking me that question. Between Buffy and Xander, it seems like I'm a natural trouble magnet, which is better than being a demon magnet I suppose..."

Professor McGonagall looked between the two of them and sighed, it sounded like she muttered something about 'I knew I was going to regret this' under her breath, but Dawn just gave her an innocent looking smile that fooled absolutely no one.

The older woman cleared her throat, "I take it that the two of you know each other, Miss Summers?"

Dawn nodded politely, "Yes, ma'am, I was part of Bill Weasley's team of Curse Breakers during the lead up to the battle with 'His Noselessness' as my friend Xander calls him, and when Bill found out that I was going to spend a year here, he made sure to introduce me to Ginny, so I'd know somebody already."

The Professor gave a slight smile, "Ah yes, I'd forgotten that William was leading one of the teams during that unpleasantness." Moving to sit at her desk, she said, "I'm actually glad that he introduced the two of you, and that you seem to be getting along well already, because, with the Head Boy being from Ravenclaw this year, the Gryffindor Head Boy's rooms are unoccupied. Since the Hat sorted you into Gryffindor during your initial visit, and because you are only attended a few of the courses, I've decided to assign those rooms for your use, and you and Miss Weasley will be sharing a common area. You will be attending Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with the Gryffindor Seventh Year students, and your language studies will be scheduled around those classes." Peering at her over her glasses, the woman asked, "Do you have any questions so far, Miss Summers?"

Dawn thought for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't believe so, Ma'am, but if I do, I'm sure that Ginny can answer them for me, or she can help me get a message to you."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well then, I'll let the two of you go about getting settled in, the Express will be arriving in just over an hour, and the Welcoming Feast will start at 8pm, so make sure you are both in the Great Hall by that time."

The two girls nodded respectfully and were soon on their way back to Gryffindor tower.

_**New Watchers Council Headquarters**_

_**Saville Row, London**_

_**September 28**__**th**__**, 1998**_

Hearing a knock on the door frame, Buffy looked up from the letter she was reading to see Xander standing there, an easy smile on his face. Smiling at him, she waved him into her office and gestured to the coffee pot, "Go ahead and grab a cup if you want, I'll just be a second."

Shrugging, he grabbed the mug that he preferred to use and filled it, before looking at Buffy questioningly, holding up the pot. She shook her head and turned back to the letter. Xander took a seat on the couch by Buffy's desk and relaxed.

A few minutes later she scribbled something on the letter and dropped it in her outbox, before pushing back from her desk and standing. Stretching her back, she couldn't help but notice the admiring glance she received as her breasts pressed against the blouse she was wearing. She smirked at him, and he just grinned, not even slightly embarrassed to be caught checking her out. Of course, he had spent quite a bit of time with her wearing far less than the blouse and skirt she currently had on, but that was in the past, it was the present and future she wanted to talk to him about now.

"So Buffster, what's the what? I got the message that you wanted to see me?" Xander asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

She nodded, "I'm concerned about Dawn," she said without preamble, "I know that she can take care of herself, but she's in a completely new environment and I'd feel better if there was somebody there to watch out for her. Somebody like you, for instance."

"Really? You know that Magic and I don't get along Buff, why don't you get one of the novice witches who've joined up?"

Giving a laugh, Buffy shakes her head, "I seriously doubt that Dawn is head over heels in love with any of the witches here, the only witch she was interested in is still in San Francisco from what her emails said. And besides, Dawn wouldn't trust the newbies the way that she and I both trust you."

Xander nodded, but said, "Are you sure that the Dawnmeister still has feelings for me? I thought she'd grown out of it by now."

Buffy snorted, "Not hardly! She's still determined that you are going to be the man to take her cherries, and, to tell you the truth, you are the only man I'd feel comfortable with in that situation. Even if it's only you giving her a night to treasure for the rest of her life, or if something longer lasting comes from it, I know that you would never deliberately hurt her."

He quirked his eyebrow at her, "Are you sure that I'm the right guy for this Buff? You know exactly what I'm like in the bedroom, and, while I'd do my best to keep things simple, do you think she could handle it?"

Buffy blushed, remembering the weekend the two of them had spent together when she apologized for his losing his eye. She remembered the feel of the leather cuffs holding her in place, the silken blindfold covering her eyes as she knelt before him, his cock plundering her mouth, the sting of the crop on her ass and her nipples...

She closed her eyes and moaned, having to restrain herself from putting her hand between her legs! That was a one-time thing, they'd both agreed on that, damn it! Concentrate on Dawn, you can take a long shower later!

When she opened her eyes, he was watching her, an amused grin on his face, "I know, I really enjoyed that weekend too, but, that doesn't mean that Dawn could handle, or enjoy, the same things that you enjoyed. Besides, she's not a Slayer, and unlike you and Faith, she wouldn't be able to recover as fast as the two of you did from the rough stuff." He paused, "Speaking of that, does Dawn know about that weekend? Or about Faith? Because if she doesn't, I'll be sure to tell her before anything happens, if it ever does."

Buffy nodded, glad to be on the relatively safer ground, "She does and has ever since the morning I came back after that weekend. Apparently, Willow had spilled the beans on my plans for the weekend, and she was waiting in my room, wanting all the details! That would have been embarrassing enough, but she was getting turned on by what I was telling her, and I really didn't need to watch my younger sister practically fingering herself in my bedroom! It's not like I have any problem with watching another girl get herself off, as I'm sure Tara and Faith told you, but when it's my sister? That's a little extreme, even for me!"

His jaw dropped, and then he started laughing, "You and Tara? I had no idea! Was Dawn the only member of the gang that Tara didn't sleep with at least once?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'm pretty sure Anya and Willow were the only members of the group that slept with Giles, and it's not like you or I have any room to talk, since the only girls you haven't been with are Willow and Dawn, and both of them would drop their panties in an instant, even if Will is all 'gay now'! Honestly, you'd think a girl as smart as she was would have heard of bisexuality!"

Xander grinned, "Actually, Tara always referred to herself as being Xander-sexual, she definitely preferred women, but really enjoyed the night that Anya and I seduced her, and all the nights after that. So, did you and Anya...?"

She smiled softly, remembering, "Just the one time, right after the wedding that wasn't, I was comforting Anya while Tara took off to find you, and she did, from what she told us the next morning."

He nodded, "Yeah, but we didn't have sex that night, neither of us was emotionally able to deal with that at the moment, but, we are getting pretty far off track, do you really think that Dawn would be interested in what I need to have in the bedroom?"

"Absolutely! I happened to be looking for something in her room a while ago, while you were still in Africa, and she has a couple of very well read copies of 9 ½ Weeks and the Story of 'O', and I don't know where she found the nipple clamps, but she had them, right on top of a picture of you in your Speedos from Junior Year."

Xander whistled softly, "Naughty girl, such a naughty little girl your sister is, Buff. Okay, so we're clear that if anything happens between Dawn and me, and, it's likely it will, because I've always liked her, even when she was being her brattiest, during the Glory mess, but she was always too young to even think about. But she's 18 now, and knowing that you won't try to kill me for dating her," he gave her a grin, "And thank you for that, by the way, I'm willing to see what happens. I'm not promising that the two of us will date, but if she wants me to, I'll do my best to give her a night to treasure."

Buffy smiled, leaning forward and hugging him, "That's all I think anybody can ask for, Xan, I just wonder sometimes how different things would have been if I hadn't been so besotted by Angel and his dark, brooding self? If it would have been you that I spent the night of my birthday with, what would have changed?"

"Hard to tell, something else might have broken the curse, or we could have died fighting Dru and Spike, you can't spend your life dwelling on what might have been, you know as well as I do that way lies madness, to steal a phrase."

She nodded, knowing that both of them had things they regretted in their lives, and said, "Okay, now the way that we can get you into Hogwarts legitimately is actually pretty simple. The Auror Department, and I think it was Harry or Tonks that suggested it, want to have a new course taught starting after Christmas, teaching students who want to go into the Auror field basic Hand to Hand combat techniques along with Dueling, since they may find themselves in a situation where they have to deal with non-magicals, and with the problems that His Noselessness caused, they don't want to get into the habit of randomly obliviating people."

Xander thought about it, "Certainly makes sense, and if it wasn't for the Pirate Pete look I'm sporting, I'd say I could handle the job with no problems, but, with only the one eye, all it would take is one of them getting on my wrong side and it's all she wrote!"

She smiled widely, "Actually, that won't be a problem at all. I was going to tell you about it whether you were interested in or not, but, Harry said that he's talked to a couple of specialists at their hospital, St Mungo's I think it's called, and they said since it wasn't a curse that took out your eye, just a human psycho, they should be able to regrow it as good as new with no problem!"

He stared at her, jaw dropped, before he closed his mouth and his lips turned up into a happy smile, "Well then, Buff, I think you can tell Harry that he's got himself a Hand to Hand Instructor!"

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Girls Locker Room**_

_**Saturday, October 10th, 1998 **_

The three girls were laughing as they carried their brooms into the locker room, their bodies soaked from the sudden squall that interrupted their afternoon fun. Stacking the brooms on one of the benches, the three of them started stripping out of their clothing and grabbing towels as they headed for the showers.

Once the water was warm enough, the three girls gathered around the communal shower heads and started rinsing off. Ginny was the first to reach up and change the setting to massage and turned around so the pulsating jets could work on the sore muscles in her upper back. Sighing in relief, she grinned over at Dawn, who had done the same thing. Luna was still standing under the water, letting it beat down on her, a dreamy smile on her face.

Raising her voice to be heard over the water, Ginny said, "So, what was in that letter you got that had you bouncing around like Luna on a sugar high?"

Dawn laughed, "Buffy wanted to let me know that Xander is actually going to be here in the castle starting at the end of November. He's going to be helping teach a class for students who want to become Aurors. She said that he's going to be the one doing the Unarmed Combat training!"

Ginny smirked at her, "And what else? Just knowing that a guy you've got the wet knickers for is going to be in the castle shouldn't be enough to make you act like that!"

Dawn actually blushed a little, before saying, "Well, this part is private, so I'd appreciate if the two of you didn't spread it around, but Buffy basically gave me the go-ahead to make a play for him, since he told her that he was interested in me as well. We just have to be discreet, since I'm sort of a student, and he's going to be on staff, even if he's being paid by the Ministry, not Hogwarts."

"That's not going to be a problem, Dawn! Luna and I know lots of places you can be alone with your man that the Professor's don't ever check. But, have you decided how you are going to make your play?"

Dawn shook her head a frown on her face. "Not really, I always just pictured him taking control and tossing me on the bed, clothes flying everywhere! I don't know how to get to that point, though."

Ginny looked at her thoughtfully for a minute, before saying, "I think I know a way, there's a potion that only works if there's already a strong emotional relationship, as well as physical attraction between the couple, the two of you take the potion and it lowers your inhibitions and increases your confidence so you can be honest about what you really want. But, you have to be really sure he's the one you want, because after the two of you take the potion, within 30 minutes you can be damned sure that you're going to end up on your back, or belly or whatever position you want and your knickers are going to be in shreds!"

Dawn smirked, "And the problem with that is? I've jilled myself off more times than I can count picturing just that situation! But what about you? Did you and Harry ever use the potion? I remember hearing that the two of you were hot and heavy for a while."

Ginny shook her head, "No, I didn't want to risk it. You see, magic works differently when it comes to sex, if a witch willingly gives her virginity to a wizard they bond for life. That doesn't mean they will automatically end up married, or can't marry or even fool around with someone else, but there will always be a connection between the two of them."

Luna spoke up, "Exactly, and that's why I didn't try to be with Harry even after he and the others rescued me. I love him, and would really enjoy having him in my bed, but I have things I want to do with my life, places I want to explore, and having a connection to him would mean I would spend half my time wondering what sort of trouble he was in."

Ginny laughed, "Oh if that's not the truth! I love Harry to bits, and probably always will, but there's a huge part of it that is hero worship, especially after he rescued me from the Chamber. And that's no basis for a lifetime commitment. Besides, he's got his three wives now, and while I get along great with Tonks, the other two, not so much."

"So it's partly because you don't get along with two of Harry's wives that you wouldn't want to be with him? " Dawn asked, "Or is it that you aren't comfortable with the idea of sharing?"

Ginny smiled, "I knew all along that if I were with Harry I'd have to share, because of the whole Last of his Line thing, and that didn't bother me. But with me not being sure of my feelings, it just added to the problems I have with Fleur and Cho. Don't get me wrong, they are both really nice, but we are all so competitive it wouldn't take long before we were at each other's throats."

"But couldn't you all just live separately? I've heard that Harry has a huge house, surely it wouldn't be that hard to avoid them, would it?" Dawn paused, "Or did you mean that you would be married to the other girls as well?"

Ginny shrugged, which did interesting things to her upper body, Dawn noticed, "Yeah, it's actually expected in a situation like that, to 'ensure marital harmony' or some such nonsense. I think the wizards who came up with it just liked the idea of watching two or more witches having sex!"

"So if Harry were with two other girls, like Luna and Hermione, you wouldn't mind sharing?" Dawn asked, remembering watching Xander with Anya and Tara, and how he wore both girls out.

Ginny must have noticed the unasked question, because she just grinned and turned to face her, stepping close enough that their breasts were almost touching. Dawn didn't notice, but Luna had turned to the two of them and was watching with an interested smile.

With a challenging grin, Ginny said, "That would depend, why, are you interested?"

"I've had my tongue in a couple of girls in the last couple of years and enjoyed it a lot, and I wouldn't have a problem sharing with you or Luna, so I wouldn't say no to the idea."

Ginny must have agreed, because she leaned closer and pressed her lips against Dawn's, giving her time to pull back if she wanted. Since Dawn was already in favor of the idea, that wasn't going to happen! She started kissing the other girl back, only to gasp in surprise when she felt Luna's breasts pressing against her back as the blonde's arms came around and her hands started fondling Dawn's breasts. Her lips were kissing the back of Dawn's neck and Dawn reached behind her, trying to caress the blonde's body while she was kissing Ginny.

Luna's fingers moved up until they were gripping Dawn's nipples and tugged them sharply, making Dawn moan as the pain sent bolts of pleasure directly to her suddenly soaking pussy. She felt the girl's breath at her ear and heard a throaty chuckle as Luna said, "It seems like Hermione isn't the only one who enjoys a bit of pain with her pleasure."

Ginny broke the kiss long enough to look over Dawn's shoulder at the other girl and smirk, "I wonder if she has something else in common with our bushy haired girlfriend? Let's find out..."

Stepping back, Ginny put her hands on Dawn's shoulders, pressing lightly, and Dawn lowered herself to her knees. Ginny noticed the eager look on the American girl's face and grinned at Luna, nodding. Luna snickered as she lowered herself down behind Dawn, one hand still playing with her breasts, while the other was working its way down her body toward her spread legs.

Dawn shuffled forward, moving until her face was between Ginny's thighs, and Ginny shivered in anticipation as the girl's warm breath ran over the wet curls. Spreading her legs slightly to give Dawn better access, Ginny sighed as Dawn leaned in and ran her tongue over the standing girls' lips, gathering the juices that were already welling up.

Looking down at the kneeling girl, Ginny watched as Luna whispered in her ear. She couldn't hear what her blonde lover was saying, but it certainly had an effect on Dawn! The girl's tongue worked it's way between her folds and started licking feverishly, and Dawn's hands were over Luna's hand that was moving between her legs.

Ginny was still amazed at the changes in her formerly detached friend, ever since the night that she had directed Hermione to bring the girl to their bed. The mentions of unusual animals had almost completely stopped, except when she was teasing Hermione. Their girlfriend still had an almost unhealthy obsession with forcing magic to adhere to the rules of logic, and Luna's sense of the absurdity of life was necessary to keep her off balance enough to relax.

The redhead was pulled from thoughts of Hermione or anything else as Dawn's tongue hit a particularly sweet spot inside her, and the pleasure that had been building finally became overwhelming and burst the dam inside her.

She cried out as the waves of pleasure washed through her, wiping away everything but the feeling of the tongue inside her. Before she even realized it, she found herself laying on the slick tile of the shower floor, her legs over Dawn's shoulders with the other girl's mouth locked to her core. By the time she was able to focus again, Dawn was crying out her own pleasure as Luna's tongue was dancing across her clit.

It was then that the three of them noticed that they weren't alone. The sound of applause and wolf whistles made them look toward the door, where three of their Professors, Babbling, Sinestra and Vector were standing, wide smiles on their faces.

All three of the girls blushed at being caught, but Dawn managed to keep cool enough to quip, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show ladies but did you pay the twenty galleons cover charge? A girl's gotta eat, you know."

Professor Babbling laughed, and said, "Sorry about that ladies, we really didn't expect the room to be occupied, but I think you should probably get dressed and head up to the castle, it's almost time for dinner. You can't live on tuna alone, you know!"

Dawn laughed and sketched a bow to the woman who was quickly becoming her favorite professor. Grabbing her clothes, she and the other two got dressed and headed out the door. Just before she reached the door, Professor Babbling reached out and touched Dawn on the shoulder. When she looked at the woman curiously, the professor leaned in and said something quietly, making Dawn blush and smile at the same time, before hurrying after her friends.

As the door closed behind them, Aurora Sinestra turned to Bathsheba and said, "So what was that about at the end there, Shiva? What did you say to Miss Summers that made her react like that?"

Shiva smirked, "I told her that if she and her friends really wanted the 20 galleons, to come to see me after graduation and they could take it out in trade."

The other two women stared at her for a second before Septima grinned, "Make sure we're there when they show up, babe, all three of them looked yummy, and they won't be our students then, will they?"

Aurora shook her head, "How in Merlin's name did I end up in a relationship with you two horn-dogs?" she cried in mock despair, only to blink when Septima moved behind her and started nuzzling her neck. "Oh! that's how I remember now."

Shiva laughed, "Okay, that's enough you two, we can play after we do the ritual, Minerva is counting on us shoring up the wards over the pitch before the Gryffindor/Slytherin game tomorrow."

Nodding, the other women broke apart and they went to work.

_**Later That Night**_

_**Head Girls Room**_

Dinner had been digested, essays had been completed, and Ginny had informed the Head Boy that she would be busy the rest of the evening, so the three of them, plus Hermione, were lounging in the sunken tub, bottles of butterbeer resting on the side of the tub.

They had already told Hermione about what had happened in the shower earlier, and she was rather annoyed to have missed the fun, even though she still didn't enjoy flying all that much. The annoyance passed when Dawn, after prompting from Ginny and Luna, slipped deeper into the water and swam over to where Hermione was sitting. Spreading her legs, Dawn soon had the older girl squealing in delight at the way she used her tongue. Of course, she soon returned the favor, Hermione was a good girl and her mistresses wouldn't want her to be selfish after all!

_**Friday, December 11th, 1998**_

_**Head Girls Room**_

_**Late Evening**_

Luna was sleeping peacefully, their frantic lovemaking had finally relaxed her enough to sleep, but Ginny didn't think that she would able to sleep for hours yet. Her mind was still whirling with the changes the last few weeks had brought, and she wasn't sure how to deal with them. Gently sliding the plastic cock out of Luna's rear, she slipped out of bed and put the toy in the wash basin to clean it later, before heading for the shower.

As the water soothed her aching muscles, her mind wandered back to the source of her confusion. It wasn't hard to figure out, she had somehow managed to fall madly in lust with Xander Harris! She and Luna had already started to care very deeply for Dawn in the few months that she had been joining them in bed, and Hermione was thrilled to have another submissive during playtime, since it meant she was able to focus on one of her mistresses and know that the other would be receiving service at the same.

But then Dawn's lust object arrived at Hogwarts during the last week of November, to get used to the school and make sure that he could get around through the muggle repelling wards, which he did, although there were a couple of strange incidents that had Professor Babbling and Professor Vector huddling with Flitwick to try and figure out. Dawn had just laughed and said it was typical Xander luck with magic, if it can have a weird reaction, it will around him!

Ginny had been prepared to like Xander for Dawn's sake, but she wasn't prepared for just how much she liked him! He reminded her of Harry, with the protectiveness toward his friends, and his stubborn refusal to quit. But he had a self-confidence that Harry rarely showed, and he had faced dangers even greater than Voldemort!

When several of the Seventh Years, from all the houses, scoffed at having a 'muggle' teaching them, saying that there was no way he could possibly have anything to teach them, he challenged them all to demonstrate their skills against him.

She was sure that she wasn't the only girl who had damp knickers after watching him dodge and roll out of the way of the spells, and when he got close enough to use his fists and feet, there were soon nearly a dozen wizards and witches laying on the ground, those that were still conscious were groaning in pain, the rest would be waking up in the Hospital Wing.

It wasn't the fact that she was attracted to Xander that bothered her, she'd accepted a long time ago that she was attracted to both men and women, and had often fantasized about having both at the same time. She had even been willing to risk bonding with Harry to experience being with he and Tonks at once, but when Fleur and Cho were added to the mix? That shot those dreams down in flames! So being attracted to Xander wasn't really that big a deal, she figured that she'd just leave it as jilling material and go about her life with Luna and Hermione.

What complicated matters a great deal was the way that Luna and Hermione seemed to be just as attracted to him as well. It was understandable that Hermione would enjoy talking to him, because he was one of the only people who got her what she called 'geek jokes' because they just left the rest of them, including Dawn at times, scratching their heads.

And she thought Luna was practically going to drag him into an empty classroom earlier that evening after Xander tore Flitwick to shreds for not stopping the bullying in his house. She had seen Harry coldly angry before, once, but seeing Xander with his normally warm brown eyes looking like the frozen surface of the Black Lake as he verbally ripped the Head of Ravenclaw apart was almost frightening it was so intense! She and Luna had barely finished dinner before her blonde lover was dragging her back to their rooms. Luna had always tried to ignore the bullying and the slights from the other girls, but Ginny knew that it still had hurt her, and for Luna to see a relative stranger forcefully stand up for her? It's no wonder she got worked up!

But it was still a surprise that, when they got back to the room, Luna actually wanted Ginny to use the strap-on that they generally used on Hermione. Luna was practically begging to be taken, over and over again, even asking to be tied to the bedposts as she was buggered! Luna almost never wanted to have the toys used on her, let alone put herself into a submissive posture. She usually preferred to be the one to use them on Hermione, but it all made sense when she cried out Xander's name when she climaxed.

Ginny could have been angry, but wasn't, although she was curious just what fantasies Luna was enjoying, because it was very unlike her lover to be submissive to anyone in the bedroom. That was one of the things that helped to make their odd triad work as well as it did because once Voldemort was dead and Hermione was able to relax and be herself, the girl was deeply submissive, and Ginny didn't feel up to being the dominant the girl needed the entire time. Luna was just as dominant, and between the two of them, they were able to keep Hermione's needs satisfied nicely.

Of course, discovering that Dawn was just as submissive added quite a bit of spice to the relationship because it was obvious that, even when she was submitting to her or Luna, Xander was always there in the back of her mind. Dawn had even admitted, during one of their aftercare sessions, that she was imagining that she was performing with the other girls to please Xander, even though she really enjoyed being with the three of them.

So knowing that both Luna and Hermione were smitten with Dawn, and that Luna at least, and quite probably Hermione both fantasized about submitting to Xander was what was causing the confusion, because, although she hadn't wanted to admit it, even to herself, Ginny had found that the fantasies she'd enjoyed had all had Xander dominating her as well. That was unusual because even in her deepest dreams of being with Harry, she was always taking the lead.

The question now was, what should she do about it? Dawn had already made clear she wasn't against the idea of sharing, and, based on the story that Dawn had told about the time she watched Xander with the two women, he probably wouldn't have a problem with the idea either. But was she willing to give Xander her virginity, and even if she were, would Hermione and Luna feel the same way?

At least with Xander not being a wizard, they didn't have to worry about being bonded to him if it didn't work out, but was she willing to give up the potential benefits of bonding to a wizard she loved? She had to admit that she was. She loved Luna and Hermione and was starting to love Dawn as well, and if they could all be together, even if it meant submitting to Xander, she was willing to give it a shot!

But it all came down to the question, how to go about it? She would need to talk to Dawn, first of all, she had to make clear that she wasn't trying to steal Xander away, and then she could talk to Luna and Hermione. Ginny was fairly certain that Luna would go along with the idea, and Hermione would follow their lead. But the key was to talk to Dawn, but unfortunately it was too late tonight, would have to be in the morning.

Or would it? As if her thoughts had summoned the other girl, Ginny looked up at the sound of the door from Dawn's room opened. Sticking her head out from the water, Ginny said, "Did the shower wake you? I'm sorry, but Luna and I worked up a sweat earlier."

Dawn snorted, shaking her head, "Nah, I wasn't asleep. Too pent up with the way that he's been teasing me! It's obvious he knows what he's doing to me, but he won't take any of my most blatant hints. Is he waiting for me to show up naked in his bed with my hands tied behind my back and my ass in the air? I'd do it if I could figure out a way into his quarters!"

Ginny licked her lips as she pictured the scene, even though she was still tired from her night with Luna, which Dawn noticed and snickered, shaking her head. "And I thought it was the guys who were supposed to be horny all the time," Dawn chuckled, before continuing, "I'm really giving thought to that potion you mentioned a while back, how hard would it be to get your hands on some?"

Ginny shook her head to get rid of the images of naked Dawn and said, "It's actually easy to brew, I'd just need to order some of the ingredients." Taking a deep breath, Ginny looked directly at the other girl and said, "But there's something else I need to talk to you about. I was going to wait until morning, but, you're here now so..."

Dawn looked at her curiously, and Ginny said to herself "Gryffindor's Forward!" before saying, "How open are you to the idea of sharing Xander? Both Luna and I have been thinking about him, a lot, and I'm fairly certain that Hermione has been as well. Luna actually called out his name when she came earlier, and, well, I may have screamed his name into my pillow a time or two myself..." she trailed off, waiting for a reaction from Dawn, who was staring, slack-jawed, before blinking and closing her mouth.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting to have this conversation tonight, I'll admit. But, what about the whole virgin bonding thing you told me about? Won't that prevent you from bonding with a wizard if fall in love with him?"

Ginny nodded, "I've been thinking about it ever since I realized that my feelings for Xander had gone beyond just a case of burning knickers, and I've decided that I'd rather reach for somebody I know can make me happy, especially since it would include you, Luna and Hermione, than pass it up for the possibility I might fall in love with somebody else. I'm going to talk to Luna and Hermione about it, of course, but I wanted to make sure you were open to the idea first."

Dawn looked at her seriously, "I'm open to asking him about it, but on one condition, I want him first, understood? After he and I have sex I'll ask him if he's willing to bring other girls in. I don't think he'd have a problem with it considering a few conversations I've heard about, but I want to ask him and not just spring it on him, okay?"

Ginny grinned, "Finally showing a little backbone are you, Dawnie? About time! But that's fine, the four of us showing up naked and grinning might sound like fun in my imagination, but I doubt it would work that way in reality."

_**Earlier The Evening**_

_**Outside the Three Broomsticks**_

_**Hogsmeade**_

Xander was swearing under his breath at the chilling wind, and damning the wards on the castle that prevented him from getting a signal on his phone. He'd had to walk all the way down from the school to be able to make a simple phone call. Pulling the glove off his left hand, he quickly pushed the speed dial and waited for Buffy to pick up.

"Xan? How's it going up in the boonies?"

"Freezing my ass off, Buff, same as always. I'm a Cali guy, and this sort of weather just ain't natural!"

Buffy laughed merrily, "Poor Xander! But why are you out there in the cold when you know that Dawn is more than ready to share her body heat with you?"

He gave a rueful laugh, "I'd love to, Buff, but with getting everything set up for the new classes, and dealing with some of the bass-ackward ways they do things here, I don't have the time to give her the attention she deserves, especially for her first time. And when I do have some time free, she's always with Ginny Weasley and her coven, and I'm not going to pull her away from her friends. Not to mention having to dodge the attention of a bunch of the other girls. Honestly, it's almost like dealing with that stupid love spell all over again, except that they aren't trying to kill me this time!"

Buffy snorted, "Well, if I can make a suggestion, find the time soon because Dawn was dropping hints in her last letter about getting me to send the tranquilizer gun and handcuffs in my next care package!"

"That little brat!" Xander chuckled, "I'm planning to talk to her about getting together right after exams are done. I should have my part in the classes ready to go, so we can both relax and enjoy ourselves. But, don't say anything to Dawn, I'm going to surprise her with it as we get closer to the time."

"I'll keep quiet, but please don't wait too long, I really don't want to deal with a frustrated Dawn over the Christmas break, she might start looking at me for satisfaction, and, while I love my sister, that's going a bit too far!"

Xander didn't say anything, as the images sent him to his happy place before he laughed and said, "Actually, when you say that, it might be worth torturing her for a little while longer."

Buffy made an outraged noise before she laughed, "Sorry Xan, don't think it's going to happen, you're just going to have to use your imagination."

"What makes you think I'm not doing that already, Buff?" He responded, in a husky tone of voice.

"On that note, I think I'm going to end this call!" Buffy said, still laughing, "Have fun in your cold castle, and remember to wash your hands when you are done!"

Hearing the call end, Xander shook his head in amusement and put the phone away before turning to walk back up to the castle.

_**Saturday, December 12th, 1998**_

_**Very Early Morning**_

_**Ginny's Rooms**_

Dawn shifted in her sleep, her eyes cracking open as she wondered what woke her? She smiled at the feeling of Luna pressing against her front, while Ginny and Hermione were snuggled against her back. Looking around the darkened room, there was nothing that seemed out of place and was able to try and go back to sleep until she heard the soft sigh coming from Luna.

Listening closely, because Ginny and Luna had been very open about the nightmares that Luna had suffered, Dawn relaxed when she realized that the sounds were of pleasure, not distress. It was strange how close she had gotten to the other three girls, close enough that she could easily tell if one of them was upset, and Dawn wondered if it was because of her rapidly growing feelings for all of them, or if it was natural.

She was still a little surprised at how calmly she had reacted to Ginny's statement in the shower, but part of her was already considering the three girls a permanent part of her life, so it only made sense that she would include them in any future she might have with Xander. But was she ready to be that assertive with Xander? She'd always pictured herself following his commands, and from what Buffy and Faith said, as well as her own memories of watching him with Anya and Tara, would he be accepting of her wanting to bring the other girls in?

She almost wished she'd had the nerve to ask Tara or Anya how Tara got involved if it was Anya's idea, or if Xander had been the driving force? That might give her some sort of clue on how to approach him, that is if she ever got a chance to talk to him in private!

Dawn was still grumbling to herself when she fell back to sleep several minutes later

_**After Breakfast**_

The four of them had moved to the sunken tub without any conversation after they got back to Ginny's room, and Dawn said, "I'm going to do something a little out of character for me right now, so I hope you don't mind." When the others looked at her curiously, she said, "I know that Ginny is attracted to Xander, and from what she has said, the two of you are as well. I don't have a problem with it, as long as I get to be with him first, but I need to know, if you are feeling that way about him, are you willing to give up the possibility of bonding with another Wizard?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, before Luna looked directly at her and said, "I'm actually looking forward to it, even though I never thought I'd be willing to submit to anyone after what I went through at Malfoy Manor. It was seeing how Xander behaves, not hurting people because he has power over them, but guiding them to find the power in themselves that convinced me that the beasts who used me when I was a prisoner were not dominants at all, but monsters who called themselves men! I can see myself being very happy kneeling at Xander's side as he leads us to our destinies."

Dawn jerked in the water and stared at Luna, "Destiny? What sort of destiny are you talking about? I thought we had put all that crap behind us when Sunnydale collapsed and Harry killed 'His Noselessness'?"

Ginny and Hermione were watching the two of them silently, neither seemed to be too concerned about what Luna was saying, but Dawn guessed they were used to it by now. She wasn't, and the idea of Fate screwing them over again was not something she was ever going to be happy about!

Luna just shook her head, "I'm sorry, Dawn, I really don't know any more than what I just told you. All I know is that I'm getting a strong feeling that it will be extremely good for all four of us to be with Xander, and lead to a happiness that we can't even imagine at the moment."

Dawn relaxed as Luna explained, and smiled, "Okay, so it sounds like we get to lead a normal life, just a bit happier than we're used to? I can live with that, and I'm pretty sure Xander wouldn't mind either. But it sounds like you are seeing us being together permanently, not just a night of fun, is that right?"

The other three girls nodded, and Dawn smiled, "Good, just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page, because I've gotten very attached to all three of you, and would hate to have being with Xander cause us to pull apart."

Turning to Ginny, she said, "I can see needing to have quite a bit of confidence to discuss this with Xander, so I'll be getting you the money for the potions ingredients when we get out of the tub."

Ginny nodded, "That's no problem, the ingredients are easy to get, so I should have the potion by next weekend."

Luna smirked, "Going to give him the 'knicker ripper' are you? Better make sure to get some muscle soothers and chaffing lotion at the same time, you're going to need them!"

_**Xander's Office**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**That Afternoon**_

Xander looked across the desk at his nominal supervisors and relaxed slightly seeing the impressed looks on both Harry and Tonks's faces. "So my lessons meet your criteria?"

Harry smiled, "They are excellent, and I love the idea of taking small groups of them out into the non-magical world so they can see for themselves how people actually dress and present themselves. That alone will help with accidental violations of the Statute of Secrecy, which will make both Kingsley and Tony Blair happy, and that will make life easier for all of us! Well done, Mate, damned well done!"

Xander grinned, "Always a good thing to hear, thanks! So do you have your side of things ready yet?"

Tonks nodded, "Been working on it for months, just wanted to make sure that our lessons wouldn't conflict with each other. I'm looking forward to Mad-Eye seeing the new class of Aurors after we run them through our course, he'll probably shit himself!"

Harry groaned, "Damn it, Tonks, I really didn't need that mental image! I don't like thinking about Mad-Eye when he's fully dressed and professional, let alone doing that!"

The pink haired Auror grinned unabashedly, "Sorry luv, guess you'll just have to spank me for being naughty when we get back to the office!"

Xander laughed, "Don't hold back on my account Harry, if you want to give her a spanking right now I won't object."

Harry grinned, "Thanks for the offer mate, but I think it's best that we wait, Minerva is still annoyed at the two of us for seducing the Greengrass sisters last year, and I really don't need her glaring at us again the way she did then!"

Tonks snorted, "It probably wouldn't have been so bad if Daphne hadn't been so cum-drunk that she decided to do a striptease on top of the Slytherin Table during the Leaving Feast, but, yeah, Minnie was definitely '_not amused_'!"

Harry coughed, "Well, on another subject, your healers wanted to know how you are doing with the new eye, so, any problems?"

Xander smiled widely, "Not a one! It's like I never lost the original, and you can't know just how good that feels."

Tonks said, "Well, now that the official stuff is out of the way, what's going on with your proto-harem? Shiva wants to know since she's got money on when you get all four of them naked and sweaty."

He blinked at her, "Harem? What harem? As far as I know, I haven't been gathering any girls, except for Dawn, and she's not exactly a harem, is she?"

Tonks looked at him like he was an idiot, an expression he had more experience with than he'd like, before she said, "Sure, and Ginny, Luna, and Hermione are just hanging around you because they like your jokes! Seriously Xander, how did you get a reputation as a Casanova when you can't even tell when a girl's got a case of hot knickers for you?"

Xander froze, his mind going over all the interactions with each of the girls, and he groaned, "Shit! I am an idiot, aren't I?" Shaking his head, he said, "In my defense, I was thinking about them as students, and I'm not going to risk my job going after them before they graduate. __I don't want to lose this job because I can't keep my dick in my trousers! Pants, I mean, pants! You damned Brits are corrupting my language!"

Harry and Tonks laugh, but Harry says, "Actually, since all the girls are at least 17, if not older, and they aren't going to be taking your class, there's really nothing stopping you from being with any of them, as long as you're careful not to show favoritism to them. It would be different if they were younger, or you were teaching them, but, you're all adults, so have fun, there's nothing in your contract that restricts any of you!"

Xander smiled slightly, "Well, that does make a difference, doesn't it? But I'm not going to make a move until after Dawn and I figure a few things out."

As if she had been summoned, there was a knock on the office door, and it swung open, showing a determined looking Dawn Summers standing there. Harry and Tonks looked at each other and smothered their grins, before standing and saying their farewells.

Once the door closed behind her, Dawn said, "I think it's time we talked about the two of us, don't you?"

Xander grinned, "Actually I was planning on talking to you after exams were over, because I expect our conversation to take an entire weekend, if not longer. You've been featured in several of my fantasies over the last several months and I'm planning on acting every one of them out. Sadly, you jumped the gun and I'm expected at the staff table in less than an hour so this will have to be a brief conversation."

Dawn stared at him, before blinking and shaking her head, "Okay, this is my day for getting responses I wasn't expecting." Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she said, "We both know that we are going to be getting naked together fairly soon, but I'll admit, I'm nervous about what we're going to be doing, and I've been told about this potion that will help both of us."

After explaining the potion, Xander nods, "Okay, I can see where you would want to lower your inhibitions, especially since Buffy and Faith have already told you what I'm like in the bedroom, and I know you want to experience them but if you are too nervous it would make it uncomfortable for you."

Dawn smiled slightly, "Exactly, and there's something else I need to mention. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione are also extremely interested in joining us. The four of us have gotten extremely close since the beginning of the year, and yes, by extremely close I mean naked, sweaty and smiling levels of close, and none of us want to be separated after we graduate. I know that you don't have a problem being with more than one girl at a time, but are you willing to see if the others will fit in with us?"

"I'm willing to give it a shot, to be honest, I haven't really thought about your friends as anything more than just being your friends. They are students and I was sure that sniffing after them would get me fired, Of course, that was before Harry and Tonks set me straight on that subject."

When Dawn asked what he meant, he told her what he had learned earlier that afternoon, and Dawn laughed, knowing that Ginny and the others would be thrilled to find at least one barrier was removed.

An alarm went off, and Xander frowned, "That's the signal for me to head to the Great Hall. Why don't you talk to your girlfriends and find a place for all of us to get together after exams are over, okay?"

Dawn grinned and stood, blowing him a kiss and winking as she walked out the door.

_**The Outer Planes**_

_**Date and Time Immaterial**_

The voluptuous blonde looked up from her scrying pool as she was informed of her visitor's arrival. Standing, she stretched, smiling at the way the toga showed off her beauty. The imposing figure strode into her living area, the front of his head showing the smile through his beard while the face in the back was looking around curiously.

"Greetings Janus, thank you for answering my message," Aphrodite said, walking forward.

The two faced deity chuckled, "And how could I refuse an invitation to see you again, my lovely?"

She grinned, he always did make her smile, but said, "We can get to the fun stuff in a few minutes, I just wanted to let you know that the two mortals we've been watching are finally moving things forward, so we need to prepare the next portion of the plan. I've already alerted Demeter and she's really looking forward to adding more followers to her temple." She shook her head, "I'm all for loving families, but her Priest and Priestess seem to take it to an extreme! But, they are part of the Fertility Sphere, I just have to make sure that they use my gifts wisely. Fortunately, both of the mortals are approaching it with the right attitude, even if they did take far too long to finally get around to doing anything about it!"

Janus laughed, "About time! I know we are immortal, and the way time passes for the mortals shouldn't affect us, but I was honestly getting bored waiting for the two of them to pull their heads out of their asses! We practically created the two of them to be together, for Jupiter's sake, and you made sure that their appetites were the same, and it's still taken them this long?"

"Free Will, lover, you know that as well as I do. We can set things into motion, send them dreams and desires, but they have to make the initial move on their own. It's the one rule The One insists we abide by, and I'd just as soon never have the Metatron showing up in my chambers again, it took forever to get the feathers out of my furniture!"

Janus grimaced at the image, but nodded, "Yes, I'm aware of the Free Will dictate, but the One has already approved the End Game, it's just irritating to have to wait for the mortals to play their parts!"

She shrugged, which distracted him quite nicely, Aphrodite noticed, and said, "They are finally in motion now, though so we can concentrate or more enjoyable things, don't you agree?" As she spoke, her hands were busy with the cloth holding her toga in place, and, as it puddled to the floor around her, she held out her hand to her fellow conspirator who grinned widely as he followed her to the bedchamber, the scrying pool forgotten for the time being.

_**Room of Requirement**_

_**Friday, December 18**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**11:00 pm**_

The smell of sex was heavy in the air, and Dawn lay back on the mattress panting for breath. She had finally needed to beg her Master for a break, she had taken him in her mouth, her pussy, and her ass three times since they took the potion, and she was exhausted! Fortunately Ginny and the others were more than willing to help out, and she watched through heavily lidded eyes as Luna was on the receiving end of a double penetration, with Master taking her ass and Ginny using the 'futa' spell to fill her pussy. She was glad to have a few minutes to think, because the vision she'd had was freaky as hell, and she really wanted to think about it while she could still remember it.

The sound of a soft snore from the other side of the mattress made her look at the other occupant, and she smiled at the way Hermione was laying there. Hermione was curled up on the other side of the bed, her body coated with Master's cum, a smile that would need to be sandblasted off covering her sleeping face. The other girl had taken Master's cock in her holes almost as many times as Dawn had, but didn't have the benefit of the stamina spell that the three witches had cast before she and Master had taken the potion. The spell was probably the only reason she was still conscious, and it was still barely keeping her awake. Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around the other girl and lay back against the pillow, trying to organize her memories, because she was almost completely certain that it was going to be important at some time.

Dawn couldn't believe how quickly things spiraled out of control. The end of term celebration had gone as planned, and Shiva and her coven had shown up for a little while to congratulate them on how well they'd done in her class before taking off again, and Ginny had presented the two of them with the potion vials. She and Xander had lifted the potions to each other in a toast as Ginny, Luna and Hermione had cast stamina and contraceptive charms on the two of them and were heading for the door as they drank the potion.

That's when it all went insane! As soon as she swallowed the potion, Dawn found herself tearing her clothes off as she was suddenly hornier than she'd ever imagined being, and, when she looked over at Xander he was doing the same thing. It was when he was fully naked that a change seemed to come over him, gone was the goofy guy who she'd started crushing on so long ago, in his place was a commanding man, who radiated strength and control, and he wasn't Xander anymore, he was Master now, and she was about to give herself to him at last!

But before she could do anything, Master's eyes had glowed briefly and he had suddenly _moved_ and the door into the room was locked and he was standing in front of Ginny and the others, who were tearing off their clothes as he watched them, and she heard him practically purring "You ladies weren't planning on leaving were you? Dawn and I have business to take care of and then we will be ready for you to join us. In the meantime, I'm sure you can entertain each other, can't you?"

It was only now that the potion's effect was fading that Dawn remembered something strange. All three of the other witches had seemed frozen for an instant after she and Master had taken the potion, then their noses started twitching as if they were smelling something delicious, and that's when they started tearing at their clothes!

A tired grin crossed her face and Dawn mentally shrugged, it was typical of their luck, whenever something involving magic happened, it would go strange. At least all of the girls had been wanting to have sex with him before they were affected so there wouldn't be any regrets. Although all of them were probably going to be very sore in the morning!

She rolled onto her side and watched Master totally dominating Ginny and Luna, which was not something she was used to seeing, considering how the two of them had taken total control of Hermione and then her over the last several months, but neither of the girls seemed to have any complaints. Aphrodite knows she certainly didn't, other than having waited so long to get what she had been dreaming of for so many years! She really ought to look into getting a pensieve so she could save the memories of tonight to watch over and over again! Hell, she should write it all up, or get Tara to write it up and send it to the publishers of 9 ½ Weeks, show them what a real dominant can do!

Laying back down, Dawn closed her eyes so she could remember every second of the night.

She had watched as the three witches had lowered themselves to the floor, that was suddenly covered with padding, and Ginny straddled Hermione's face while Luna started fingering the bushy-haired girl, making her cry out happily. She didn't get to watch them for long though, because a hand on her shoulder reminded her that she had something much more important to focus on!

Turning around, she met Master's eyes, and the entire world changed! He seemed to be looking into her very soul, claiming her, as if he could see every dirty fantasy she'd ever had about him and was going to make them come true! His eyes were still the warm brown color she had fallen in love with, but there was a fire inside them, and she was drawn in. His voice was soft as he spoke to her, but his words echoed in her brain, fueling the desire that was already almost out of control.

He moved closer to her, so close their skin was almost touching, and he said, "You've wanted this for years, haven't you little girl? You've imagined the night that I would finally claim you for my own when you could let go of all the expectations the world has, and truly be yourself. You know that you will belong to me for the rest of your life, you and your witches, and I will guide you passed all the barriers you've allowed to grow in your mind. You're already soaking wet, knowing that I'm going to be taking you, aren't you? I'm going to be contacting Tara over the holidays so she can come and visit us, and you will spend time naked on your knees as you show her how much you've learned about pleasing another woman."

Dawn bit her lip to hold back the moan remembering his words had caused, picturing herself kneeling naked at Master's feet, her coven sisters beside her, as she welcomed the first witch she had loved into their family.

His voice continued, "But you know that it won't just be Tara you will be on your knees for, don't you? You and your witches will be kneeling in front of me, and I believe you should get started now, don't you?"

She hadn't even blinked at the order, it was only right that her Master enjoys what she was offering him, and Dawn lowered herself to the padded floor, his rod directly in front of her face. Trying to remember all she had learned when practicing with Buffy's toys, and when Luna and Ginny had used the 'Futa' spell, she opened her mouth and used her tongue to lick the swollen head, placing a kiss on the tip before taking him inside her for the first time.

He had been surprisingly patient with her, letting her set the pace and get comfortable with how big he was. It hadn't taken long for her to adjust to his size and soon she was taking him all the way into her mouth, her tongue dancing along the shaft as she bobbed her head. She had been so engrossed in what she was doing, the way his head was filling her mouth that it came as a shock when she felt hands on her thighs and a wet tongue teasing her folds!

She had gasped and pulled back in surprise, letting him fall from her mouth as she looked down to see Ginny's face between her legs, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Giving the other girl a grin, Dawn spread her legs wider and lowered herself down on Ginny's face before taking Master in her hands again and getting back to work. She looked up at him with his cock in her mouth and felt a burst of happiness at the pleasure and affection she saw in his eyes.

She locked her lips around him and started sucking, her hands wrapped around the part that wasn't in her mouth, enjoying the feel of him and the sounds of pleasure coming from his throat. She was barely aware of the pleasant feelings Ginny was causing, she was focused on pleasing the man she had desired for so long until Ginny managed to hit a particular spot deep inside her and everything else just went away!

Somehow Dawn managed to keep her mouth around him while she rode out the climax, because when she came back to herself, she was still sucking his cock, and her hands were fondling his balls. She didn't know how long she had been like that, but it seemed like only a few minutes later that Master tapped her on the shoulder and she knew instinctively what was about to happen. She moved back so that only the head was in her mouth and tilted her head back so that when he swelled inside her she was ready and started swallowing as soon as the first burst of his cum hit the back of her throat.

She was able to swallow the first blast, and the second, but by the time the third hit her mouth, she was starting to be overwhelmed and pulled back, letting the cum hit her on the face and chest. She barely had a chance to catch her breath when the room changed around her, and Dawn found herself bent over a small footstool, her hands tied to the front legs and her legs spread wide. Before she could do anything, Master was behind her, and she felt his hardness rubbing against her soaking pussy. His hands came around and were cupping her breasts, and her skin tingled at the way he was touching her and tried to move against him, but his voice in her ear froze her in place, as he said, "Patience little girl, I'll give you what you crave, but you don't get to take it, understand?"

She managed to nod, and he said, "It takes far more than a wet pussy to be a true submissive, little girl, but don't worry, I'll teach you and the others what you need to know, your lives are truly just beginning!"

With that, he pushed forward, and her pussy spread around him, jolts of pure pleasure rushing through her center as she was stretched far beyond even the largest of the toys she'd experienced! It was wonderful! She had been slightly worried that it would hurt taking him inside her, but there was no pain at all thanks to the potion. She tightened her muscles around him and was rewarded with a pleasured groan from above her as he pulled back and buried himself inside her again.

Hearing a woman's moans, Dawn raised her head and saw Ginny had joined Luna and Hermione and was riding Hermione's face while Luna had her mouth on the older girl's pussy. Feeling Master's hips slapping against her ass tore her attention away from the other three girls, and she concentrated on enjoying the feeling of being filled. It wasn't long before the combination of being tied down and being made to submit, willing though she was, and effects of the potion combined into a perfect storm of pleasure circling her body and building up the pressure inside her until she could hear nothing but her heart pounding in her ears and the slap of Master's body against hers! She could feel stars and taste colors and the whole world had shrunk down to the spike of flesh that was pounding into her body and everything was suddenly too much and the storm in her body broke, washing Dawn away and leaving behind a shrieking mass of ecstasy, her body arching off the stool and words she had never heard before babbling from her lips as an orgasm more powerful than anything she could have imagined took her over, until she collapsed, panting, tears of joy falling from her eyes!

Some part of her was still aware that Master had stopped moving when the climax hit her, and she was briefly grateful, afraid that any more sensation would have been too much on top of what she was already feeling. His hands had moved from her breasts and were stroking her body, letting her come back from the outer reaches, and she felt the love he felt for her in his touch. When her mind cleared, she murmured something, she couldn't remember what, but he started moving within her once again, and soon she was moving against him, the two of them finding a rhythm that had her peaking gently over and over until he grunted and sheathed himself in her body and she felt the molten seed splashing inside her, and the sensations triggered another powerful climax in her shuddering body.

The next thing she noticed was a straw being put at her lips, and she sipped eagerly, the chilled orange juice soothing her throat and helping clear her mind and she finished the drink, licking her lips in appreciation when the straw was taken away. Master stepped in front of her, and she lifted her face to him, smiling happily when she saw the concern in his warm brown eyes. He grinned down at her and said, "How are you doing, Dawnie? Ready for the next step?"

She had been slightly disappointed when he didn't call her 'little girl' but then she realized what he meant by 'the next step' and realized he was going to take her ass! Her smile must have covered her entire face the way she was feeling and she nodded eagerly! "Yes Master, take my ass! I've fantasized about it ever since I saw you with Anya and Tara that time!"

He looked at her in surprise before he laughed, "Naughty little girl, spying on your Master even back in Sunnydale? Well, I think I need to warn Tara to bring her favorite cane with her when she comes to visit so she can use it on your naughty behind. But, that's for later, I'm going to be fucking your ass in just a couple of minutes, and then you can relax and enjoy seeing me welcoming your girlfriends to the family, and then I might let you suck my cum out of their holes, will you do that for me?"

She was sure her eyes glazed over as she imagined the scene, licking her lips in anticipation of pleasuring her sisters as her Master watched and she moaned out her agreement. He chuckled and moved back behind her, and she shivered as she felt his hands rubbing her ass. She was truly untouched there, not letting Luna or Ginny use their toys on her, although she had felt Hermione's tongue teasing her tightest hole, but never actually worming inside.

She had wanted to save at least one part of her for Master to take, and it was about to happen! She felt something cold and wet running between her cheeks, and then his finger was rubbing the ring, relaxing it until she felt the tip of the finger popping inside! She had a feeling that her eyes were bulging in surprise at the intrusion, but she bit her lip to keep quiet, knowing that she wanted this and Master would make sure she enjoyed it. From what Buffy had told her, she had been a virgin to anal sex that weekend and now she loved it!

Dawn idly wondered if Master would want to see her with Buffy and Faith when they got back home? She hoped he would because it would be so amazing getting to see Buffy and Faith naked and cuffed, the blindfolds covering their eyes and their bodies gleaming with sweat as Master kissed them with the leather lash, and knowing that she and her sisters were going to get the same treatment...

She had been so lost in the fantasy of Master controlling all of them, and being ordered to lick Buffy until she came, and then having to serve Faith, that she barely noticed that Master had worked all four fingers into her ass and was moving them around, until they were pulled out and she felt him pressing against the ring of muscle, stretching it even further!

There was almost an audible 'pop' when she closed around the bulb, but she was probably imagining it, not really caring because the feeling of his strength claiming her totally was enough to wipe out any slight discomfort she was feeling at the unfamiliar feeling. Dawn had given a prayer of thanks to Aphrodite for the potion that Ginny had provided, it had made this into a night she would treasure forever, and it wasn't even close to being done!

She moved with him as much as she could, getting him deep into her ass, understanding why Tara and Anya had both enjoyed Master taking them this way. It was such a horribly filthy and degrading act and it just made her submission even stronger, and she loved him for that!

He plunged deeper and deeper into her, drawing a grunt from her tired throat as he filled her again and again until she felt him shifting and a tongue licked her pussy! The surprising sensation pulled a cry of pleasure from her, and she turned her head to the other girls in the room, to see who was helping Master, but all three of the girls had moved so she had no idea who it was, and then the tongue was inside her and it didn't matter anymore!

Dawn was sure she had been babbling by this point, the sensations were so intense, so incredible, that she probably could have been swearing in Attic Greek and it wouldn't have surprised her. She was holding onto consciousness by the tips of her fingers at that point, and when his hands came around her, playing with her breasts again, she knew she was losing that grip, and then she felt the cold metal of her nipple clips biting down on her nubs and that was all she wrote!

She was floating above the clouds, the mountains below her, and there was a building with marble columns outside, but it didn't matter, even when the naked blonde and brunette looked up from where they were using their mouths on a man that had a face on the back of his head to wave at her and smile, it didn't matter, all that mattered was the absolute bliss that she was enjoying, and when she distantly felt Master cumming in her ass, it just added another boost of pleasure, and she was flying through the air like Tinker-Bell, doing loops among the clouds until she spotted a mirror floating in front of her, she paused to take a look, only to be shocked to see a group of them, Master, her sisters, Buffy, Faith, Tara, and Cordy? Who was that skinny brown haired girl? And what were Harry and his wives doing there? Was that the Mayor? Professor Dumbledore? They were so young!

The surprise sent her plunging back to her body, and when she was aware of herself, she was cuddled up on a bed that hadn't been there before and the vision faded away as sleep had overcome her.

_**Later that night**_

Xander smiled tiredly as he looked down at Luna who hand placed a soft kiss on the head of his, finally softening cock. She had been determined to get the last load in her mouth before she joined the other four girls in dreamland. He was surprised at how much he had started caring about Dawn's friends, a connection almost as strong as the one that he felt with Dawn.

He had known, almost instinctively what each of the three girls had needed from him, and he was happy to provide it. Ginny had needed to be conquered, and he still had the scratches on his arms and chest from her nails, but she was curled up behind Dawn, a sweetly satisfied smile on her face as she slept. Hermione was eager to submit, anything he wanted she was ready willing and eager to do, she had even surprised him by taking his cock in her mouth after he had finished in Dawn's ass the first time. Luna was the one he had to be very careful with, after what she had gone through as a prisoner, but fortunately she also seemed to read what he was doing and opened up enough to let him demonstrate the caring and affection at the base of his dominance, and she soon was just as eager as Hermione or Dawn to participate in anything they wanted to do!

The lovely blonde was actually crying tears of happiness as she climaxed while he was filling her, and managed to say that it was the first time she had cum from a man touching her, and she had never thought it would happen! After that, she had practically begged him to spank her, and she came again from the feel of his hand on her ass. All of the girls wanted a spanking then, even Ginny, and while the redhead seemed to enjoy it, both Dawn and Hermione came explosively from being put over his knee.

He didn't understand while the girls were all constantly sniffing him, but they all seemed to be in their right minds he just shrugged it off as a weird reaction to magic and did his best to make sure the girls enjoyed themselves at least as much as he did. Judging from the way the girls were smiling and cuddling against him, he was pretty sure he had been successful in that.

He lay back against the pile of pillows, his eyes closing as sleep claimed him, he wondered what it was that Dawn wanted to discuss with them when they woke up?

_**The Next Morning**_

It was the sound of her stomach grumbling that woke Ginny, that and the giggles she was hearing from Luna, Dawn and Hermione, and the rumbling chuckle from Xander. As she started waking up, she briefly wondered why she felt so wonderfully sore, until the memories of the night before came flooding in and her eyes shot open! She looked around, and the firm mattress she was laying on turned out to be Xander, she had stretched out on top of him in her sleep, and it was the most comfortable nights' sleep she could remember.

Fortunately, Xander felt the same way, he was quite happy to have her laying on top of him, but, wait! How did she know how he was feeling? Was this the bond that she had heard about? But he wasn't a Wizard, was he?

She looked up in confusion and saw a similar expression on Xander's face, and a curious look on both Luna and Hermione's faces, although Luna was smiling softly. If she concentrated, she could feel the other's emotions, and all three of the other girls were quite happy this morning. She certainly wasn't complaining, but it was strange that they had been willing to give up the bond and ended up bonding anyway.

Xander said, "Okay, that was seriously wigsome! Does one of you want to explain why I can feel your emotional state? Ginny, you got confused all of a sudden, but now you seem just as happy as the other girls, care to fill me in?"

When she got done explaining the bond formed when a witch willingly gives up her virginity, she was bracing herself for an explosion, but didn't expect it to be laughter, from both Dawn and Xander! She stared at the two of them as they got themselves under control, and Xander said, "Well, it seems it wasn't just Sunnydale that caused magic to go wonky around me, but this seems to be a lot more pleasant than the normal weirdness!"

Dawn nodded, "It's a major improvement over the effect of the Hellmouth, that's for sure!" She paused, "Although, now that I'm thinking clearly again, I need to ask if any of you saw anything strange when you were cumming last night? Because I saw something that was really weird..."

End Chapter One

NOTE: I realize that I didn't spend much time with Luna and Hermione, getting into their feelings about the whole situation, but that will be taken care of in future chapters, I just didn't have the room to include everything.


	2. Chapter 2

STORY TITLE: The Key to the Zeppo

CHAPTER TWO: The Yule Break  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, Twisting the Hellmouth, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!).  
SUMMARY: Post Chosen, and after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Dawn Summers goes to Hogwarts for specialized training. When Xander arrives to teach a course in non-magical combat, she's not the only girl who finds herself attracted to him.

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Dawn/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 6,130  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Also, in future chapters, there will be swinging and parent/adult child incest, so if that bothers you, this story is not for you.

REGARDING THE CHARACTER 'SHIVA': I've borrowed the version of Professor Babbling from Temporal Knight's wonderful story "Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path" and she is used by permission of the author.

_**Saturday, December 19**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Room of Requirement**_

_**Morning**_

The five of them were sitting on the comfortable couch that the room had required eating the breakfast that Ginny had requested from a couple of the House-elves. Master had given a pleased sigh at the carafe of coffee that had appeared in front of him, making Luna and the others giggle slightly. He was already dressed after taking a shower to wash off the previous night's exertions. Luna had found it interesting that she had automatically started washing him when he stepped under the water, especially when her sisters joined in immediately. Master had taken it in stride, even though she could feel his slight surprise at first.

Luna and her sisters were still naked after their shower, which had taken a bit longer than she had expected because Dawn and Hermione had taken the time to completely shave her and Ginny, leaving them hairless below their eyes. Luna had been startled when she realized what they were doing, but after a moment understood it was a private sign of their submission to their new Master.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise, after all, she and Ginny had ensured that Hermione was always shaved bare. Ginny had started making her shave from the first night that she had claimed the older girl and Luna had just continued the routine. Dawn had already been shaved the first time they were all together, saying that she started shaving when she first decided that she would be giving herself to Master as soon as he was ready to accept her.

Ginny had seemed like she wanted to object at first, but apparently Master had used to bond to remind her that he had already conquered her, making her blush and submit to the shaving. Luna could feel through her own connection with Ginny that she really didn't mind but that she had been so accustomed to being the dominant one in her relationships that it was almost a reflex. She would adjust soon enough, they all would, to their new way of life.

One thing that the would need to adjust to is that, unlike Harry, who would probably be a drooling mess at being surrounded by naked women, Master was completely focused on Dawn as she described her vision. Luna could tell that he was well aware and appreciative of their naked bodies, but was experienced enough that he wasn't completely obsessed with sex, only mostly, she thought with a snicker!

Master had sat quietly thinking after Dawn had described the visions she had seen and after a few moments said, "Okay, it sounds like Aphrodite and Janus are paying attention to us again but I have no idea who the other goddess is. Fortunately, both of them are fairly benign as far as Gods go so the odds are that the other goddess isn't out to destroy the universe deliberately."

Turning to her he said, "Luna, you said something about our joining would lead to happiness we can't imagine. It seems like Dawn's vision might tie in with that, do you have any idea what you might have been referring to?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Sorry Master, but I don't know any more than what I said the first time. As Ginny and Hermione can tell you, it's usually just a very strong feeling about a possible outcome. I've learned over the years to listen to those feelings, in fact, it was by listening to one of them right after Professor Dumbledore was murdered that I was able to convince Harry to contact Mr. Tonks' cousin who works with the Watchers Council." The smile dropped, "Unfortunately there are times when I don't understand what I'm feeling in time to avoid what is going to happen. That's how I ended up at Malfoy Manor."

Master reached out and put his arm around her, letting her feel the love he had for her through the bond. She sighed happily and leaned against him, letting his protection surround her, feeling the tension of remembering that time fade away like a bad dream.

She looked up at him, still amazed that she could be happy in the arms of a man after what she went through. Luna certainly wasn't going to complain though, that time had taught her to accept any happiness that the universe provided gratefully! She had been prepared to let him have her body because it would keep her with Ginny and Hermione but hadn't expected that the bond would form between the two of them the way it had. And it was the bond let her feel pleasure in his touch, breaking down the barriers she had erected to keep herself from being hurt again. It was glorious!

The conversation had gone on around her while she leaned into him as they discussed what the vision Dawn had seen could mean but it wasn't that important. The key step had already been taken when Xander had become Master to all of them, not just Dawn.

Luna could feel in the bond between the five of them that Hermione and Dawn were already blissfully happy and already quite content with belonging to Master, although Hermione still considered that she belonged to Ginny and her as well. Even though Dawn was sitting calmly, inside she was bouncing around like a Gryffindor firstie on an overdose of Sugar Quills! Luna didn't blame the other girl though, Dawn had achieved one of her greatest dreams when Master had claimed her and would probably be floating for days. Goddess above, she felt like floating herself this morning, she had never dreamed that a man could be such a caring and still dominant lover!

The brutes who had taken her during the time in that place were animals not dominants, and she had taken great delight in castrating as many of them as she could before killing them. She would remember the almost orgasmic bliss she had felt when she had hit both Lucius and Draco with the same curse and saw them dropped to the ground in shocked realization, just before her next curse took off both of their heads and sent them rolling on the grass!

She shifted slightly on the couch as the memories came back to her, and she felt herself getting excited again as she remembered the excitement she had felt. Master turned to look at her curiously and Luna realized that her feelings must have seeped through the bond. She was about to say something, anything when she suddenly smelled something wonderful!

Master was holding her and his scent was filling her nostrils, smelling like Daddy when he was working on the printing press, like how Mummy had smelled when she hugged her, plus the smell of Ginny and Hermione when they held her and their hands and mouths made her feel so wonderful...

She barely realized what she was doing as she shifted off the couch and moved between Master's legs, her hands fumbling with his zipper and then he was free and her mouth was surrounding his glorious rod! She was distantly aware of the sounds of female voices crying out in pleasure from behind her but that wasn't important now. All that mattered was the staff of heat in her hands and the way it felt as she worshiped her Master!

His hands were in her hair, guiding her to taking him deeper and she relished his control, the gentle strength in his hands sending pulses of pleasure all through her body and her hands almost unconsciously dropping to finger her soaking pussy! She loved the feeling of him filling her mouth and she sucked him with all the passion in her soul, wanting her Master to know how much she appreciated the gift of pleasure he had returned to her the night before!

Luna used her mouth and tongue on him for an uncounted time until she felt his grip tighten in her hair and she tilted her head back as he swelled in her mouth. She eagerly swallowed everything he gave her, and his release triggered her own, making her pull her face back and cry out her happiness as the waves of pleasure hit her!

When her mind cleared, she looked around in confusion only to see everyone else looking just as confused. When her eyes met Dawn's she froze as she remembered the appearance of Aphrodite in the vision and then she started laughing. She laughed quite hard, in genuine amusement for several minutes while the others looked at her in concern.

Eventually, she got herself under control and managed to gasp, "I wonder... if Aphrodite enjoyed the offering... we just gave her? I know I did!"

"Oh shit! Did she twist the effect of the potion? It wasn't supposed to have that effect on us!" Dawn groaned, her face slick with Ginny's juices. "I noticed the three of you sniffing Master right before you started tearing your clothes off last night but didn't make the connection! I'm just glad that you all had realized you wanted to have sex with him before that happened, otherwise this could be really awkward!"

Master laughed, "Okay, from being a Demon Magnet to a Hot Witch Magnet, I think I can live with that, as long as you four can."

Ginny chuckled, "I guess it's a good thing that there's four of us so one of us can take care of things when you start getting randy, otherwise people would be having sex all around us... Oh crap, that wouldn't be a good thing at all! Imagine if you were in the middle of a class and happened to notice one of the girl's arses? The whole class would start shagging."

The other four grimaced at the thought and Ginny shook her head, "Okay Master, I think you're going to have four rotating 'classroom assistants' until we either figure out a way to limit the effect of you getting randy to just the four of us, or find a way to reverse it entirely!"

Master nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to cause random people to start shagging, that's way too close to rape for my comfort. But, on the other hand, Aphrodite can be a fairly benevolent Goddess as long as you don't abuse her gifts and I don't want to anger her by refusing what she's given us."

Hermione had obviously been thinking and said, "I have to admit this is kind of strange for me because I was raised Church of England and the idea of actual Gods and Goddesses existing and responding to mortals isn't something I'm used to. But, if I remember correctly, weren't there ways to contact the Deities, for their priests and priestess to commune with them?"

Master nodded, "There are, but it would have to wait until we get home, there are some specific requirements for an altar to Aphrodite and they have to be handcrafted, not magically created. Fortunately, I managed to pack the altar I built in High School and it's in my rooms in London."

Hermione's eyes lit up in a way that all of the girls were familiar with and she said, "Oh! Do you think it would be okay if I was there when you offer the sacrifice? I've never seen anything like it before and would really love to see it!"

Master chuckled at her eagerness, "Well, I was planning to invite all of you to be there since one of the things we will be offering her is our sexual energy. After everything, we did last night and this morning I don't imagine any of you have a problem with that?"

Luna snickered, "I don't know about the others, but after the toe-curling orgasms you've given me, I'd be willing to participate even if you set up the altar in the middle of Diagon Alley on Boxing Day, although I'd want to make sure to use warming charms!"

The others laughed in agreement and were soon making plans to get together with the girls' families over the break.

_**Sunday, December 20**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**The Burrow**_

_**Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**_

Ginny smiled widely as she walked into the house, the smells of her mum's cooking wafting out of the kitchen and erasing the chill of the outside air. She had been a little disappointed that Mum hadn't been with Dad at King's Cross to meet her, but it was worth it to walk in and smell the bread baking and the stew cooking on the stove. Her mouth started watering in anticipation as she carried her trunk up the stairs to her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she quickly shucked her traveling robes and hung them in her closet. Checking her reflection in the mirror, Ginny was glad to see that the bites Dawn and Hermione had left on her body were completely covered. She didn't want to shock her parents any more than she had to!

Raising her hand to her throat, she lightly stroked the necklace that Master had presented her and her sisters with that morning. It looked like an ordinary, if rather nice, necklace, but she and the others knew what it really symbolized. The actual collar would come when Master judged their training to be complete. It was strange to realize that she was happy to submit to Master when she had always been the one in control in the past. But it was true, Master had conquered her that first night and proven that he was strong enough to contain the darkness that still roiled within her from the Diary, and she was content for the first time in years!

She had been thrilled when Master had designated her as Alpha over the other women and directed the others to show obedience to her second only to him. That was where the passion bites had come from as Dawn and Hermione had enthusiastically demonstrated their submission to her while Master claimed Luna once again. Ginny understood just how much this was helping Luna and didn't begrudge her damaged lover the healing that Master's love provided her. Strangely enough, Dawn didn't have any problem with it either, Ginny could feel Dawn's happy acceptance of her Master's choices through the bond they all shared.

Hearing a knock on the door, Ginny realized she'd been woolgathering and quickly opened it to see Molly standing there a concerned look on her face. She couldn't help it, Ginny gave a huge smile and pulled her mother into a hug which Molly returned.

A few moments later Molly said, "Not that I mind at all, Ginny, but what brought this on? Are you okay?"

Ginny laughed happily, "Oh mum, I'm so much better than okay it's almost scary! I'm bonded!"

Molly's jaw dropped in surprise but then she smiled as well, "Oh Ginny that's wonderful! Who is it? Do we know him? How did it happen?" Seeing the look Ginny gave her, Molly smirked, "Not that part you silly girl, I'm well aware of how that part happens."

Ginny giggled and Molly lowered her voice, "Of course, if you want to share _all_ the details later, when it won't shock your father, I'm always happy to listen!"

Molly laughed at the shocked look on her daughter's face, and said, "For Merlin's sake Ginny, did you think the only time your father and I fucked was when I wanted to get pregnant?" Ginny gasped and Molly snorted, "Yes, I used the word fuck, you're a bonded woman now, I don't have to watch my language the way I did when you were younger. And it may surprise you to realize that Arthur and I enjoy an extremely active and vigorous sex life to this day. Your father actually bent me over the couch and gave me a healthy buggering right before he left to get you at the station this morning!"

"That's right, I certainly did, and it wasn't the first time, was it Molly-wobbles?" Arthur's voice came from just outside the door, making them turn in surprise.

Molly laughed, "No it wasn't, you just can't seem to get enough of my arse, can you?" Seeing Ginny blush, she chuckled, "So your bonded has had you that way too? How did you like it?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, this was not how she expected her parents to react! But she managed to say, "He's had me that way several times over the last few days, and I loved it, just like I loved everything we all did together!" There, that should rip the bandage off! She thought, waiting for the shocked expressions, but she was disappointed, Molly just smiled even wider and Arthur looked interested as they all moved to Ginny's bed and sat down.

"So there was more than one of you in the bond? That's wonderful! Who are the other girls? I'm guessing that Hermione is one of them and Luna? What about the new girl, Dawn, is she part of it too?" Molly asked quickly, "We knew from the tone of your letters that you were extremely close to all three of the girls so it only makes sense that they joined you, doesn't it?"

"Mum!" she cried, annoyed at the way it sounded like a whine, "I can't believe you are so accepting about me having sex with other girls, not to mention being in a multiple marriage!"

Of all the reactions she could have gotten, this would have been pretty far down the list, but both her mum and dad started laughing uproariously, and they kept laughing for several minutes as she started getting annoyed at the way they were behaving!

Finally, they managed to get themselves under control and Molly said, wiping her eyes, "Oh baby, you've got a lot to learn about your parents! Do you think I've never had my tongue in another girl? Or had another girl's tongue in my pussy? Your father and I have another girl in our bed at least once a week most of the time!"

Seeing Ginny staring at her in shock, her mother shook her head and said with a laugh, "I think we broke her, Arthur, just like we did the other children. Really, is it that hard to accept that we enjoy sex just as much as they do?"

Arthur grinned, "Well, we do play the straitlaced couple quite well, don't we? But it'll be nice not to have to act the prude anymore, now that the last of our children are bonded!"

Ginny came back to awareness with a start and blinked, "Okay, I think you're going to have to explain a few things to me because you are not acting normal at all!"

Arthur smiled at her and firmly said, "We'll tell you a little of it later tonight, but first we're going to want to hear all about your bonded and how you met. After dinner I want you to make sure and invite all of them over for Boxing Day and we'll explain everything. Since the others are part of the family now they need to know as well."

When her father used that tone of voice, Ginny knew that it would be useless to argue, so she just sighed mentally and started talking about meeting Dawn again on the first day of school...

_**The Rookery**_

_**Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**_

_**The Same Time**_

Xeno Lovegood stared at his daughter in surprise when Luna walked through the door, only to smile widely and hurry forward, his arms open. He knew that he wasn't the most organized person in the world, but he had thought the Express wasn't due until the next day! It didn't matter though, his daughter was in his arms again and all was right with the world. He noticed that she wasn't as tense as she was when she had hugged him goodbye at the beginning of the year and pulled back slightly to truly look at her.

His eyes started filling with tears as he saw the lines of tension and fear had completely disappeared, and the shine of happiness filled her eyes. "What happened Luna, you are almost your old self again my darling daughter!"

Luna laughed, "Oh Daddy! It was wonderful and completely unexpected, but I'm bonded!"

Xeno gaped, "Oh Luna, that's incredible! I'm so thrilled for you!" He had been heartbroken when Luna had confessed everything that had happened to her. It was only the fact that all of them were already dead that stopped him from taking his wand and ending those monsters that had hurt his baby! But hearing that his baby had found happiness again was enough to make him start to smile wide enough to hurt!

He led her to the table and started preparing dinner for the two of them, making sure to include an extra large serving of pudding for Luna, news this good deserved a celebration of course.

Luna had happily shared everything that happened to her during dinner, even though he really didn't want to know that much about his daughter's sex life. Although it seemed she had inherited more than just a love for pudding from her mother, he mused as Luna enthused about being put over her Master's knee and spanked.

When the embarrassing part was over, Luna grew thoughtful and said, "One other strange thing happened that night Daddy, Dawn seemed to have a vision and I was hoping you could help me figure it out."

"Of course darling, what did she see? Can you describe it, or do you want me to bring out the Pensieve?"

"I think it would be better to see the memory and that way you see what everybody looks like," Luna smiled and he got up from the table to retrieve the family heirloom.

Extracting the memory, Xeno touched the silvery fluid with a finger and was drawn in. He looked around the memory for a few seconds, recognizing Ginny and Hermione of course, although he really didn't need to see quite so much of them, or the others, before the girl named Dawn began to speak.

When he finished viewing the memory he looked at Luna, a much more focused expression on his face and he said, "That was interesting, the idea that three of the Greater Gods and Goddesses are that concerned with things on this plane of existence hasn't happened in quite a long time that I'm aware of. I'd really like to see Dawn's memory of the vision, to see if there is anything she didn't recognize or mention, can you arrange for her and the others to come for a visit? Naturally, I'm also wanting to meet and thank the people responsible for my daughter's happiness, so I'll do everything I can to help make sense of the vision she received."

Luna nodded, "Of course Daddy, I'll contact them in the morning. I know that all of them were planning to talk to their families tonight and I wouldn't want to interrupt them."

_**Sunday, December 20**__**t**__**h, 1998 Granger Residence Summercrest Crescent, Crawley 7:30 pm **_

Hermione sat back at the table with a happy sigh, Crookshanks curled up on her lap. She enjoyed the food at Hogwarts, but there was nothing to compare with Mum's cooking! When her parents had finished eating, Daddy sat back and lit his pipe while Mum removed her apron to sit beside him, completely nude except for her collar. Hermione had gotten so used to seeing them like that it didn't even register that other people might consider it strange. All she thought was how happy her mum looked and wondered if she looked as happy sitting next to Master and Alpha?

Daddy took a long draw on his pipe at released the sweet-smelling smoke into the air before smiling at her, "So Princess, how was school this year? No trolls or Toad women I hope?"

She giggled, "No Daddy, no life-threatening adventures at all, it was actually kind of boring. But I did have a very good year already. You and Mum know about how I've been with Ginny and Luna of course, but another girl joined us at the beginning of the year, her name's Dawn and..."

It was almost an hour later when she finished describing the events of the past several months, interrupted by Mum's squeal of happiness and pulling her into a hug when Hermione described being claimed by her Master.

Daddy smiled approvingly as well when she finished, saying "I'm glad you found someone to treat you properly Princess, even though I'm sure that Ginny and Luna did their best to give you what you need. If you weren't attracted to men as well as women your Mistresses would have kept you completely content and satisfied, but you are just like your mother, attracted to both sexes while being more interested in men, so there would have always been a feeling that something was missing in your life. But does your Master have much experience caring for a slave? I'd hate to see you made unhappy because he didn't know how to properly love you."

She smiled, "He's going to be very happy that you asked me that, Daddy. Master has already treated all of us wonderfully. And from what Dawn has told us, he has been Master to other girls in the past, and other than the one girl who died, he is still on very good terms with the other girls." A giggle slipped out, "It's going to be funny when Master and Dawn get home because one of the girls is Dawn's older sister!"

Richard Granger raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled, shaking his head. "I can see that it would be an entertaining meeting, that's for sure. But is the sister going to be joining you?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure, Daddy, I know that it wouldn't bother Master or Dawn if she did, but it all depends on Buffy I guess."

Richard nodded, "Always a sensible choice. It's the girl's choice to join the Master, not the Master's, otherwise the trust won't be there to make a relationship work, isn't that right, Girl?"

Jean nodded, "Yes Sir, it's absolutely correct. I had been wanting you to offer me your collar for weeks before you actually felt I was ready for it and offered it to me. There was no chance I was going to turn you down, but the choice was mine. I could have declined it and we would have continued as we were, just without that extra level of commitment between us."

Hermione smiled at the two of them, glad she had parents who truly understood and supported her, and hoped she and her sisters would be just as happy as they were.

Daddy continued, "I'm going to expect you to invite your new family over to meet with us before you go back to Hogwarts Princess, I want to make sure this Xander knows how precious you are to me and that he will take care of you properly."

Hermione chuckled, "Daddy, didn't you hear me when I said that Master moved here from Sunnydale? And that Sunnydale was a Hellmouth? Master has been fighting things far worse than Voldemort since he was 16 years old, I don't think you would frighten him no matter what you tried."

He grinned, "I'm not planning on trying to scare him Princess, but I've got several years of experience on him so I'm going to make sure he knows that I'm available to help him if he needs it."

She relaxed at that, knowing that a disagreement between two men as strong as Master and her Daddy would not end well. With the difficult part of the conversation over she dug into the pie that mum had baked as talk turned to lighter things.

_**Buffy's Office**_

_**International Watchers Council Headquarters**_

_**London**_

_**Same Time**_

Buffy took one look at the two of them when Xander and Dawn walked into her office and burst out laughing! Xander was walking calming, his hand holding Dawn's, who was the last thing from calm that Buffy could imagine. Her sister's clothes were disheveled as if she had hastily pulled them on and her skirt was wrinkled like it had been pushed up over her hips and then shoved back into place.

There was also the suspiciously slow way her younger sister was walking as if her legs were stiff from being spread apart for a long period of time. Not to mention the thoroughly mussed hair and puffy lips all added up to a young woman who had just recently gotten her brains fucked out and Buffy felt a small twinge of jealousy.

Getting her laughter under control, Buffy moved around the desk toward them, a grin on her face. "So was my sister a brat and you had to screw her in the elevator on the way up here, Xan?"

"Hey!" Dawn protested, her mouth quirking into a grin, "I was being perfectly well behaved, it's not my fault that Master decided he wanted to fuck me against the mirrored wall of the elevator!"

"The elevator Xan," Buffy smirked, "That's a little public even for you, isn't it? The most you and I ever did was the balcony on the hotel room at high noon."

Xander laughed lightly, "What can I say, Buff? It's just a shame that I packed my lube in my luggage otherwise I would have had her ass where I could watch her expression in the mirror as she took me up there. Of course, there are plenty of other mirrors so there will be other times."

Buffy blinked, a little surprised at how blatant Xander was being, he would have usually just given her a wisecrack in response to her teasing in the past. Shrugging it off, she turned to her sister and pulled her into a hug, saying "So was it everything you had hoped for?"

Dawn's smile was brighter than Cordelia had ever managed in her life as she nodded, "Even better, Buffy, even better! But, like anything else that involves us, the weirdness is strong in the way it happened."

Of course Buffy wanted to know all about it, while Xander was getting a cup of coffee for each of them Dawn started explaining what had happened with the potion and the aftermath. When Dawn finished with what they had discovered the next morning, about the effect of Xander getting aroused on those around them, Buffy just shook her head in amusement. That was typical Xander luck, it always had been.

She had a thought and said, "Better pass the word to Faith then, because you just know that she's going to want to wind you up, and while I'm sure she wouldn't object to having her clothes ripped over and riding you to the floor, she'd probably do it while you were in a group and that could get messy!"

Xander snorted, "To put it mildly! I really don't think Giles would appreciate being pulled into an orgy and Willow would probably pass out from hyperventilating! We've already planned on bringing the other girls here for a ritual sacrifice to Aphrodite so we can get the thing under control."

"Probably smart, we've had enough dealings with Deities over the years it's not smart to piss them off!" Buffy nodded, "At least she and Janus seem to look favorably on you so that will help a bit."

Grinning impishly because she knew it would drive Dawn crazy, Buffy continued, "By the way, Xander, that special gift for Dawn? It's all taken care of."

Xander smiled widely, "Excellent! I'm really going to enjoy watching her unwrap her present on Christmas Morning. Will you be there to help her unwrap it?"

Buffy paused, realizing exactly what Xander was asking, before nodding "Of course, I'm excited to see what it looks like unwrapped!"

Dawn was looking between the two of them with interest, obviously trying to figure out what they were saying, only for Xander to laugh and hug her, saying "Sorry, little girl, you're going to have to wait until Christmas to find out what we are talking about. I promise you that you will love it though, trust me on that!"

Buffy watched in amusement as her headstrong younger sister relaxed into her Master's embrace and nodded obediently, before she changed the subject to the other girls in the bond, wanting to know more about the three girls who had become part of their family.

_**The Lower Planes**_

_**Time Immaterial**_

The Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart looked up in unison as the three of them felt a shuddering in the weave of the mortal world, something that had not happened in eons, not since the Mad Goddess Glorificus had been deposed and banished.

Looking at each other in concern, they reached out with a minuscule portion of their awareness to determine what had changed and if it would affect their plans for the world above?

_**Friday, December 25**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Xander and Dawn's Quarters**_

_**International Watchers Council Headquarters**_

_**8:00 am**_

Xander was chuckling at the way Dawn was tearing through the pile of gifts that she had received from him and Buffy and the rest of the family. She had already found the training collar that had been promised and was happily wearing it around her throat. It was the only thing she was wearing at the moment since they had needed to spend an hour celebrating her putting it on. He gave a silent prayer of thanks for the stamina that Halfrek had gifted him with back when he and Anya were together, otherwise, he never would have been able to keep up with Dawn, not to mention all the others!

Dawn had loved everything so far, although her favorite besides the collar was the T-shirt that Hermione had managed to get made for her. It was a light green in color with bold lettering saying "Master's Dirty Little Girl!" across the chest. Dawn had laughed and set it aside, saying she wanted to wear it to the next Council meeting so she could see Willow and Giles blush and stammer.

He had laughed in agreement before checking the clock on the mantle. It was almost time for Dawn to get her major present, and he hadn't lied to Buffy, he was really looking forward to watching Dawn unwrap it.

Right on time, there was a knock on the door, gesturing for Dawn to stay seated, he stood and crossed the room, opening the door to show Buffy standing there, wearing a bathrobe with nothing under it! He grinned and stepped back saying "Little girl? Your sister is here with your present."

Dawn bounced to her feet and came forward, not even noticing her nudity in front of her sister, although Buffy smirked at him. Just as Dawn reached them, looking around curiously, Buffy gestured and another figure stepped into the doorway, dressed exactly the same as Buffy.

Dawn froze in place for an instant before squealing and leaping forward, her arms going around the other girl, "Tara!"

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

STORY TITLE: The Key to the Zeppo

CHAPTER THREE: Christmas Eve  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, Twisting the Hellmouth, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!).  
SUMMARY: Post Chosen, and after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Dawn Summers goes to Hogwarts for specialized training. When Xander arrives to teach a course in non-magical combat, she's not the only girl who finds herself attracted to him.

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Dawn/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 6,132  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Also, in future chapters, there will be swinging and parent/adult child incest, so if that bothers you, this story is not for you.

NOTE: I'm well aware that I've changed things with the Angel Crew, but it was necessary for the story my muse wanted to tell. Hopefully, it's not enough to pull you out of the story.

AN APOLOGY: I really intended to get to the Xander/Buffy/Dawn/Tara scene this chapter, but the characters decided that had other things they wanted to do first. Next time, I promise!

_**Watcher's Council Headquarters**_

_**Buffy Summer's Apartment**_

_**Christmas Eve **_

Tara smiled in contentment as she sipped the wine that Buffy had just handed her. It had been a long time since she'd felt this relaxed, but she'd missed it. There were many nights she'd regretted leaving Sunnydale and her friends (more than friends) behind. She could have made more of an effort to avoid Willow, after all, that might have been enough to avoid the destiny that Lorne had seen!

"So Dawnie finally got what she wanted, did she?" Tara grinned, "I hope she can handle what she's getting though, Xander can be pretty rough when the mood strikes him."

Buffy laughed, "Oh yeah! I know exactly how rough he can be, he actually wore me out!"

Tara choked on her drink! "You and Xander? When did that happen? I thought you would never go to the Xander-side!"

Buffy grinned, "Well, I know you heard about how he lost an eye back in the battle with the First, right?"

Tara nodded, a slight frown on her face, it sounded like things really got bad after she left.

"Well, once we got away from there, and Xander was healed up, I decided that I owed him, big time! Not only for the eye but because of how often he'd saved our lives over of the years. Well, that was my rationale, honestly, I was horny and curious and reached for a handy excuse. Of course, I confessed it to Xander and got a spanking for lying to him, and then the fun really started!"

Tara laughed, "He didn't even need an excuse with me, he just bent me over the couch and pulled my skirt and panties off! Did he gag you with your panties? He did that to me and Anya every time. Of course, he liked to switch things up, so there were times that I had Anya's panties in my mouth and she had mine."

Buffy shook her head, "Not for the first one, he wanted me to be able to use a safe-word if things got to be too much, but once he realized just how much I could take he broke out a cock-gag and shoved it in my mouth. Not the first or last time I had a cock in my mouth that weekend, that's for sure!"

"He must have gotten that one after I left town, otherwise I'm sure I would have had it stretching my jaws on a regular basis." Tara mused, "although I did learn to be very good at sucking his cock and either swallowing or sharing his cum, as much experience as I got!"

Buffy looked at her curiously, "So, was Xander the only guy you've ever been with?"

"He sure was, and, while I've been tempted a couple of times since then, none of the guys I've been around have measured up. I guess he spoiled me for other men," she shrugged, "But it's no big deal, there are lots of sexy women out there who are happy to get their tongue inside me!"

Buffy snorted, "No surprise there! I was attracted to you even before I realized that I liked women as much as men. If you hadn't been with Willow I would have made a move on you after the Memory Spell, which would have been much healthier than the bullshit with Spike! But, Spike's dust, Willow is off with Kennedy, and the two of us are going to be having sex with Xander and my sister in the morning, so I'm hoping to use my talented tongue and fingers to convince you to stick around for a while." She grinned at Tara as she finished, who grinned back and raised her wine glass in a toast.

"To be honest, you won't have to do much convincing. Since I've been able to make a living with my writing, I don't actually have a job to go to. But, you know that I won't only be here for you, I've been interested in Dawn for a couple of years but never did anything because she was underage. And, well, Xander will always own a piece of my heart, not just for the amazing sex, but for giving me what I needed emotionally during the time when we were together." Her grin turned sultry, "Besides, it's been a long time since there was more than one other girl with us when Xander and I fucked, so I'm curious to see if I've still coordinated enough to handle two girls at once."

Buffy stared at her, "Wait! You've had a foursome with Xander? When was this, was Anya one of the others?" She shook her head, "No if he'd satisfied three girls in one night I'm sure that Anya would have taken out an ad in the Sunnydale Tribune. So, who was it? Do I know the girls?"

Tara laughed, "Geez, Buffy! Take a breath and relax, I'll tell you all about it. And, no, Anya wasn't there, it was after the Wedding that Wasn't. Do you remember the trip that Xander and I took to LA for the weekend? It wasn't long before I moved to the Bay area."

The blonde slayer nodded, the two of them had said they needed a break from the madness and headed for Disneyland for the weekend. "I guess you saw more than Mickey and Minnie that weekend?"

"Oh, you could say that. We got into LA just after dark, and Xander said he needed to talk to somebody before we went to our hotel, so he drove us to this really old looking hotel called the Hyperion-"

"Angel? He went to talk to Angel? But they can't stand either other!"

Tara looked at her seriously, "Buffy, he and Angel may not have liked each other, but they both loved you! And we were trying desperately to find a way to help you get through your depression and the destructive thing you and Spike were doing. So yes, Xander swallowed his pride and asked Angel for advice. But that's not really important to this story, so hold your horses Slayer, or you won't get a spanking before bed!"

Buffy flushed, miming locking her lips closed and throwing away the key, but Tara could see the excitement and amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Anyway, while Xander and Angel were talking, I met a couple of girls who were working for Angel, you know one of them, Xander's ex-girlfriend Cordelia, and the other was a girl named Fred who the group had rescued from another dimension. The three of us got to talking, and I mentioned being concerned about what I was going to do, now that Willow and I were over. Cordy mentioned this Karaoke Bar called Caritas and how it was run by an anagogic demon named Lorne..."

"And all four of us got up and sang for him individually, and then, strangely, had all of us singing together. That was a pain trying to figure out what song to sing that wasn't just one person singing and the rest doing the backup. Fortunately, Xander remembered seeing a video of a Bruce Springsteen song that had all the singers in the band taking a verse, so we did that one. It was a cool song, called "If I Should Fall Behind" but anyway, after we were finished, Lorne talked to each of us individually, and no, I'm not going to tell you what he told me, it's still upsetting, but it's why I left town not long after."

Tara shuddered, trying to push away the memory of being told she was going to die, and very soon if she followed her heart and returned to Willow. At least the rest of the weekend was a lot more enjoyable to remember.

"Whatever he told Cordy and Fred seemed to upset them quite a bit as well, but Cordy pulled me aside and asked if I had a problem with some company for the night? Hell! You've seen Cordy, and Fred was cute in a kind of waifish way, so of course, I agreed, and so did Xander when we approached him. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes after getting back to the Hyperion for all three of us to be naked and sharing Xander's cock between us! We don't have the time for me to give you all the details, but by the time morning rolled around I'd had my mouth on Cordy and Fred several times, and they each brought me off more times than I could count, and Xander had all three of us in all of our holes!" She chuckled, "He also had each of us over his knee for a spanking, which really got Fred going, I swear that if Xander hadn't put a towel over his lap she would have soaked his pants she got off so hard!"

Buffy had been very quiet as Tara told her story, and when the witch looked over, she had to bite back a laugh at the dazed expression on her friend's face. She was well aware of what Buffy was feeling, the way her thighs were rubbing together, and the distant look in her eyes told the story of a very turned on young woman! And since she was just as turned on, remembering the scene, Tara knew just what she was going to do.

"Buffy, you're going to hurt yourself if you try to hold back much longer, go ahead and get naked, let me see you getting yourself off, okay? After you get some relief I'll give you a spanking and then we'll go to bed to get ready for tomorrow morning, when you and Dawn are going to have sex in front of Xander, while I'm kneeling before him worshiping his cock. I'm sure if you beg him nicely, he'll spank you the way you want him to, right before he ties you to the bed and fucks your soaking wet pussy and your ass! Maybe he'll break out some of his toys, and Dawn and I can make a sandwich out of you as you suck his cock, coated with Dawn and my pussy juices. Would you like that? I know I'm looking forward to having you on your knees in front of me as I serve him..."

It was almost funny seeing how aroused Buffy was getting as Tara described what she imagined would happen in the morning, but the slayer didn't move yet, she was so lost in her own fantasies. "Buffy!" she said sharply, but there was no response. Tara shook her head at how far into her own imagination the girl had gone. Putting a tone of command into her voice, Tara barked "Slayer!" which finally got her attention, "Take your clothes off and finger yourself before you lose your mind! Now!"

Buffy just nodded eagerly as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and pushed her sweatpants down to her ankles, kicking them off and leaned back in the chair. Spreading her legs and hanging them over the arms of the chair, one hand started rubbing her pussy, and Tara was intrigued by the way she was now completely hairless, a change from the last time they were together.

Of course, she had shaved as well, as soon as she had known she was going to be seeing Xander and the others. Tara had even broken out her nipple and hood rings and slipped them back in when she got through security at the airport. No need to set off the metal detectors after all!

She watched as Buffy worked three fingers into her pussy and pumped them quickly, moaning loudly as her thumb brushed her clit. Tara was tempted to strip down, but there was time for that when she had the other girl on her knees between her legs. It was a surprise the first time they were together that Buffy was so eager to let her take control, but the only lover she'd ever submitted to was Xander, and Willow, Cordy, and Fred had all enjoyed submitting to her, even though Cordy and Fred had enjoyed Xander dominating them more.

The moans and gasps that Buffy was making were a sure sign that she was getting closer to the edge, but was holding it because she wasn't given permission to cum. Leaning forward, Tara said firmly, "Slayer, get your other fingers wet, and when you have it wet enough, push it into your ass! Fuck both your holes with your fingers and then you can cum, you want to cum, don't you?"

The blonde's eyes shot open, and she stared blindly across at her until she seemed to focus on what Tara had said and then she nodded desperately. Lifting her free hand, she started licking and sucking her fingers as if they were five small cocks until they were all shiny with her saliva. Pushing herself further into her seat, Buffy reached down and ran her fingers between her cheeks, rubbing her index finger against her tight hole.

Buffy cried out when the first finger pushed through her ring, but it changed to a moan of pleasure as the second and third finger was stretching her out, her other hand still working her pussy. Tara licked her lips in excitement as she watched the girl she had always looked up to back in Sunnydale did exactly what she was told, and the witch felt a shiver of delight at the control she had over the other girl.

Tara watched silently, the only sounds in the room were Buffy's strained breathing and the wet sounds of her fingers penetrating her body front and back. The breathing changed the tone, and a whine of need escaped from the slayer's throat, and Tara said, "Good Slayer! You can cum for me now!"

That was what the desperate girl needed to hear, and her entire body stiffened in the chair as she threw back her head and _howled_ her release, her eyes rolling back into her head as it rolled from side to side. She stayed in place, her fingers slipping from her body as the skin all over her body shivered as pleasure bumps broke out. She collapsed in the chair, a wide smile on her face as she panted, struggling to get her breath back.

Tara had been so intent on watching her slayer cum that she totally ignored the pounding on the locked door until it burst open and Faith came rushing into the room, a knife in her hands as she looked around wildly. When her eyes landed on the two of them, and she registered the condition Buffy was in, the Boston Slayer actually blushed in embarrassment!

"Uh, um, sorry about that! I was walking back to my room and heard B screaming and when I didn't get an answer, well..."

Tara smiled easily, her eyes taking in the sway of Faith's bra-less breasts under her t-shirt, and the tight leather pants the dark-haired girl was wearing, and she said, "Oh, it's no problem Faith, I was just playing with my slayer. If you want to play too, just go and close the door, we can fix it in the morning."

With her eyes meeting Faith's, Tara could see the interest in the other girl's brown eyes, but she just shrugged and said, "What the hell, why not? Nothing good on the tube tonight anyway," as she moved to close the door.

_**The Burrow**_

_**Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**_

_**Roughly the same time**_

Ginny lay back on her bed, her mind whirling from the events of the day. She was still having a hard time dealing with the fact that her parents apparently had a better sex life than she did! At least they had a lot more partners than she'd ever even considered. She had thought she was daring when she had both Hermione and Luna as her lovers, not to mention that Hermione was submissive to the two of them.

But to find out that her father, meek and unassuming Arthur Weasley, had regularly had Amelia Bones tied to the bed in her parents' bedroom as he and her mother drove the woman out of her mind with pleasure? Or to discover that her mother, Molly 'the prude' Weasley, regularly enjoyed getting bent over and buggered, not only by her father but by other men, while her father shagged their wives?

Her world had been turned upside down in the space of a few hours, and she wondered just what other things she'd always believed were just the opposite of what she'd thought? Was Tom Riddle really a decent person, deep down, who just had bad public relations? Was Umbridge actually a decent teacher working under constraints from Dumbledore? Was Snape actually a nice guy when you got to know him? No, that was a thought too far! Her brain came to a screeching halt as an expression she had heard Hermione use, 'Dividing by Zero' finally made sense to her!

Shaking her head to clear it of the nonsense, Ginny closed her eyes and tried to make sense of what she had learned. She could accept her parents' explanation that they had hidden their true personalities until after their children were old enough to understand, to keep them from trying things they weren't ready for, but it was still a hell of a shock!

What made it harder to comprehend though, was the way that they had told her flat out that there was a very good reason why the two of them had sex with other people, but they wouldn't tell her until all of her bonded were there to hear it!

But then they started questioning her, asking her questions about her sex life that no daughter should ever have to answer! She really couldn't believe her father wanted to know which positions the other girls seemed to prefer and if they all enjoyed being spanked? Why did he want to know that? What was worse was she couldn't help but answer their questions, embarrassing as it was to admit that she really enjoyed when Hermione or Dawn used their tongue on her arse to get her ready to be buggered.

And why was mum so interested in what Master liked? Did she really think that..." Oh! Ewwwwwwwwwwww! No, no fucking way! They couldn't seriously be thinking of... She groaned that was probably exactly what the two of them were thinking of. And she couldn't even say anything to warn them what to expect, Dad had used the family magic to make sure she kept the secrets until she was released, damn it!

Then it hit her, she was the youngest, and the last of the children to bond, did that mean that Bill and the others already knew? How did they handle it? Did it mean that Dad had shagged Angelina and the others? Did they have Susan there when they shagged her Aunt Amelia? How did Ron feel about that? Oh, Merlin! Did Harry know? Mum and Dad always claimed him as their son, did that mean they told him too?

How the hell am I going to look them in the eye when everybody comes over for dinner tomorrow? Or even worse, when I go back to school and have to look Professor McGonagall or Nurse Pomfrey in the face when I know that both of them had been in my parents' bedroom?

With a curse, she got out of bed and stumbled to the wash basin, splashing cold water on her face, trying to clear her head of the cotton it felt like it was stuffed with. Once she was back at her bed, the one thing she had been trying to avoid thinking about bubbled to the surface, and she still didn't know quite how she felt about it.

Mum had been questioning her about giving Master a knobber of all things, and offered to give her pointers if she wanted them! She had been annoyed at her mother's assumption that she wasn't capable of satisfying him, and glared at her, saying, "Mother! Master is quite happy with my skills, I really don't need any tips from you on how to suck his cock until he cums in my mouth!"

That's when her mum dropped the bomb that still had her confused, "I'm sure you are capable of pleasuring your Master, you've got the bond to help you there. But what about when he wants you to pleasure another man? You won't have the bond to guide you then."

She started to protest that Master would never do that, but then she realized, she didn't know if he would or not. She didn't think he would, nothing he had said since they were together, or even before that, gave any hint that he would want to see them pleasuring other people. But what if wanted Fleur, or Tonks, and Harry wanted her or Hermione, or Luna in exchange? Would he want her to go with Harry? Or even Neville? And how would she feel if he did?

Ginny was pretty sure that Dawn and Hermione wouldn't have a problem with doing whatever Master wanted, and based on how he treated her, she didn't think he would even put Luna in that sort of situation, but she just didn't know, and the bond wasn't developed enough for her to send her concerns to him. She'd heard that it could take being bonded for a few years or more before they could communicate using it.

But the important question is, how would she feel about it? Sure, she'd had a crush on Harry when she was younger, and she had even gone with Neville to the Yule Ball, but would she want to drop her knickers for them? To kneel down and take them in her mouth, or let them have her pussy or arse? Her initial reaction would be to tell them to go to hell, but part of her was saying that she should enjoy it because it would be pleasing her Master!

She was still wrestling with the problem when she finally fell asleep, no closer to an answer than ever. Surprisingly, her dreams were restful, the thoughts that troubled her far away, and she dreamed she was flying on a sunny cloudless day, her bonded beside her on their own brooms. But who were those other five girls? Master seemed to know and care for them, so she just accepted them as part of the family, and Ginny was content.

_**The Rookery**_

_**Ottery St Catchpole**_

_**Late Christmas Eve/Early Christmas Morning**_

Luna lay on her bed, a soft smile on her face as she looked at the painting on her ceiling. She had just finished adding Dawn and Master to the painting, along with the outlines of the other women who were going to be joining them. She didn't know who they were, but they were all important to Master and Dawn, so they were important to her as well. She had felt Ginny's confusion through the bond earlier but wasn't able to determine what was bothering her sister-lover, although Luna could tell it had something to do with Master.

She had wanted to go to the Burrow, but daddy was feeling morose again, missing mummy, and she didn't want to leave him alone on a night like this. She had convinced him to join her while she painted, and she described each of her bonded to him, helping him to understand just how much they meant to her, wanting him to love them as his children, so their love could help his wounded heart to heal. She was afraid though, that the only thing that would help her daddy would be seeing mummy again, and while the thought would have terrified her even a few months ago, she knew that her bonded would help her through and she would never be alone again. It was a comforting thought, even though the sadness she knew was coming when her daddy finally gave up.

Eventually, he had started yawning, and daddy had gone to his room to sleep. Luna gave a brief prayer to whoever might be listening that his dreams were happy ones.

Turning back to her painting, she focused on the emotional connection she felt to each of them and let it guide her brush as she remembered the loving touches and the pleasure she received from her sisters and her Master. It was when she reached the mystery women that she reached for the connections binding them to her beloveds. There was a connection from Dawn to two of the women, very strong connections, but Master was connected to all five of the women, although one of them was not as strong as the other connections.

She wasn't sure what it meant, but she would understand when the time came. That was one truth to the universe she trusted, even if the others didn't understand yet. She always knew what her feelings were telling her if she only learned to listen to them properly in time. Even the fact that she didn't recognize what she was feeling before being taken and made a prisoner didn't bother her now. The ordeal, as horrible as it was, prepared her to enjoy her Master's love even more than she would have expected!

She could feel Master was aroused, and Dawn as well, and grinned as she knew the two of them would soon be shagging like snorkacks if they weren't already. Luna idly wished she were there with the two of them but knew that they would be together again soon enough, so she could be patient.

It had taken her most of the evening, but eventually, she was satisfied with the painting and stripped out of her painting robes, leaving her naked to the chilly evening. She was glad that daddy had already gone to bed because he was still uncomfortable with her casual approach to nudity and she had been getting tired of being covered up when it was so much more freeing to be open to the universe.

Sliding under the covers, she yawned and doused the lights, leaving only the fairy lights glittering across the painting, twinkling happily as they were nourished by the love she had fed into the paint.

With a soft smile, she drifted into the land of dreams. She enjoyed flying with Ginny in her dreams for a while, taking note of the other five women and trying to remember as much as she could of their features so she could add them to her painting.

Leaving Ginny behind, she found herself watching Hermione in her dreams, and smiled as her pet was bound to a wooden frame in a large room, with Master behind her, using a crop of some kind on her quivering body. That wasn't surprising, she was well aware that Hermione enjoyed the feeling of being bound and lightly flogged. Both she and Ginny had a great deal of experience playing with her that way, and it always led to the most enjoyable sex afterward.

But, what was surprising was that Hermione and Master weren't alone, there was another couple in the room, the woman was bound to a frame opposite her pet, just as naked, and looking enough like Hermione to be her mother. The older man was using a cane to flog the older woman, who was enjoying herself just as much as Hermione was! She could hear Master's voice questioning Hermione in between blows, and he was asking her if it got her excited watching her mother being treated like a proper slave while she and her father got to see their daughter as she truly was?

Hermione's response didn't surprise her, Luna was well aware that she had grown up with her parents in a Master/slave relationship, so she had a very open view of sexual matters. So, of course, their pet responded she was excited and was looking forward to cumming so her mother could lick her clean and then her mother could do the same thing while Master and her father watched!

Luna would have enjoyed staying and watching the rest of this dream, she always liked watching Hermione enjoying herself, especially now that Master had joined them, but it wasn't to be.

The next thing she recognized was she was in a magical house, and there were three men fighting a spell battle, while a scared young girl cowered in the corner. She recognized Professor Dumbledore and the man who looked like him must have been his brother Aberforth. Luna gasped as she realized just what she was seeing because the third man looked liked paintings of Gellert Grindelwald and this was the day when everything went wrong for all of them!

But suddenly all three men were frozen, and Master strode into the room and took all their wands, joined by all the bonded, including the new women. She couldn't see exactly what happened, but Master went to the young girl, Ariana Dumbledore, she must be! And he spoke gently to her, his eyes gazing into hers. Soon the girl was smiling happily and laughing, while Professor Dumbledore and Abe stared in wonder. Master touched Ariana's forehead and she seemed to fall into a deep sleep, still smiling.

Then his expression changed as he walked over to Grindelwald, it grew coldly furious as the dark wizard tried to escape his bonds, to no avail as Master reached out and put one hand on Grindelwald's chin and one on top of his head. She watched in fascination as Master moved quickly, and she could hear the loud 'crack' as the wizard's neck was broken, killing him instantly.

He turned to speak to the two Dumbledore men, but she couldn't make out what he was saying, although it seemed to alternately intrigue and shock the two men. Eventually, he released the two of them, and all of the bonded faded away as the two men embraced, tears on their faces.

The dream changed again, and they were in a town that seemed to be in the old west of America's, at least it looked like pictures she had seen. All of the bonded were there, but this time they were fighting a wizard wearing a suit but he wasn't using a wand, and he had a bunch of rough looking men with guns and several vampires with him. She could also sense a portal behind the wizard, and something ancient and evil trying to force it's way through. Luna didn't understand exactly what was happening, but she knew that it was vitally important that the wizard is defeated. She added her strongest spells to those of Dawn, Ginny, and Hermione, while the others used various weapons against the men and the vampires. One of the women she didn't know seemed to be using her own magic against the vampires, while two of the other women, a blonde and a dark haired girl were using wooden stakes against the vampires. Master and the other two girls were using guns of their own against the vampires and the men, but it was a close fight.

She was pulled away before the ending, leaving her with a sense of unease, but then they were all back in England, and she watched Master approaching an ancient looking shack with a snakeskin hanging from the door. Something about it was familiar, but she couldn't think of it at the moment. She saw Master shoving the door open, and could hear the sound of shouting and hissing, but couldn't make out what they were saying. A few minutes later, he came out of the shack, guiding a young woman who looked around nervously, but she was still smiling. Luna felt a twinge of pity for the girl, because she had obvious medical problems from inbreeding, and poverty, she wondered what Master was planning to do for the girl as he guided her over to two of the mystery women, the blonde witch from the last dream and the dark-haired girl who was standing with Master firing their guns.

Luna was still wondering what the dreams meant as they faded away, and she found herself in bed with Master as he claimed her once again. It was with a feeling of ecstatic joy that she lost herself in the feelings and remembered no more until she awoke the next morning.

_**The Outer Realms**_

_**Time Immaterial**_

Aphrodite smiled in welcome as she turned to greet her visitor. A tray of Ambrosia and jug of the Nectar appearing on the table in front of them. "Welcome Asteria, how is the Realm of Dreams?"

Asteria smiled lightly, taking the offered seat. "Entertaining as always sister. Although I have to admit the dreams you've had me sending your pet mortal have been more intriguing than most. If they remember and act on them, there will be massive changes made. Are you certain that these actions have been sanctioned by the One?"

Aphrodite nodded, "Certainly, we received the word from the Metatron personally. The Demonic Triad and their puppets have caused massive damage to the One's weave, and she has given permission to send warnings to our chosen agents. They still have free will, but we expect them to act according to their nature and move to prevent the destruction at the cusp events."

She laughed, "It's not as though they aren't getting anything out of it. Sending that vision to the Anagogic demon that saved the witches life, so she could rejoin her loved ones? Guiding the seer to convince the young wizard to seek outside help? Do you realize how many lives those two actions saved? And, in my realm, the young warrior is already a worshiper, and he is leading his bonded women to follow the same path. Although they may also come to Demeter's service since her fertility aspect ties in with my realm there wouldn't be a problem."

The other goddess nodded, "I can see that, and it's understandable that the One would wish to intervene, it's just unusual for her to work through our Pantheon since there are very few worshipers of ours left on that plane of existence."

Aphrodite shrugged, "I don't claim to know the mind of the One, but it's possible because the core member of the group has a connection to Janus and me, and one of the others has the connection to Our Lady of Agriculture and Fertility, that she chose to use what was already in place."

Taking a sip of her Nectar, the blonde goddess gave a sultry smile, "So tell me, have you sent any interesting dreams that would impact my realm?"

Asteria laughed, "Oh yes! There was a mortal woman in an area called California that had a most interesting series of dreams..."

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY TITLE**: The Key to the Zeppo

**CHAPTER FOUR**: Christmas Day, Part One  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, Twisting the Hellmouth, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!).  
**SUMMARY:** Post Chosen, and after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Dawn Summers goes to Hogwarts for specialized training. When Xander arrives to teach a course in non-magical combat, she's not the only girl who finds herself attracted to him.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Dawn/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 6,281  
**SPOILERS: ** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS: **If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Also, in future chapters, there will be partner swapping.

**TRIGGER WARNING: ** There is consensual parent/adult child incest in this story, both F/F and M/F, so if that bothers you, this story is not for you. I'm well aware that in the real world this sort of relationship is extremely unhealthy, to put it mildly, but this is a fantasy world with magic and deities who meddle with the characters, so just accept that things are different here, okay? If you can't get past the idea, I'd recommend that you close out the chapter now.

**NOTE: **I'm well aware that I've changed things with the Angel Crew, but it was necessary for the story my muse wanted to tell. Hopefully, it's not enough to pull you out of the story. Also, I've moved the timeline for Buffy back so that Chosen took place in June 1996, with the Hogwarts Final Battle taking place in May 1998.

This is a very lemon heavy chapter, but it does advance the plot. I really can't help that the characters all decided they wanted to get naughty this chapter, can I? **GRIN **

_**Watcher's International Headquarters**_

_**Friday, December 25**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Christmas Morning**_

Faith woke with a grin, still tingling from the night before. She'd been involved in a lot of crazy scenes over her life, but honestly, last night had to qualify as one of the wildest! And she hadn't even been planning on getting laid. She had just heard B screaming and reacted, fortunately Tara wasn't upset at all. She hadn't really expected much more than a little fun and way to kill the boredom, since Tara had always seemed to be a bit too vanilla in the stories that had made their way to her over the years. And the one time the two of them had been together they really hadn't had the time for more than a quickie.

Faith laughed to herself, if last night was vanilla she really wanted to see the girl bring the kink! She had cum more times than she could count and that was before the witch had used magic to animate her toys to double stuff both her and B. Granted, she knew that B was more than a bit of a sub, after the nights they spent together, especially when she had joined her for part of the weekend with the X-man, but she had no idea that Tara was a domme! Well, she sure learned that last night, the way the witch had taken control of both of them and left them begging for more.

She had stumbled back to her room a couple of hours before daybreak, not even bothering to get dressed, which surprised the hell out of Vi when she snuck out of Rona's room. The other slayer just blinked and then grinned, giving her a thumbs up which Faith was too tired to return. She had just enough energy left to fall on the bed before she was off to dreamland. Fortunately there weren't any Slayer Dreams this time, but she did wonder about the dream she had that featured her being the meat in a Xander and Queen C sandwich. As far as she could remember, the two of them never had her at the same time, unfortunately. She'd enjoyed several nights with Cordy when she'd been helping Fang and the others, but the Queen hadn't seemed interested in playing when X had come to town the summer after B had done her swan dive. Too bad, it could have been fun.

She had woken up several hours later and managed to get a shower and dressed before heading downstairs to the cafeteria, which was mostly empty except for Jeeves who waved her over with a smile. She didn't mind the company that morning, so she brought her tray over to join the Senior Watcher.

"Morning Giles, Happy Christmas," She said, remembering to use the British expression, and getting a pleased smile in return.

"Happy Christmas yourself, Faith. I'm a bit surprised to see you up and about at this hour, I figured you would enjoy a lie-in since there is nothing pressing at the moment."

She shrugged as she poured the syrup on her waffles, "Just had enough sleep, I guess. Besides, I wanted to catch up with X-Man and the brat, see how they liked it up at Hoggy-warts, see if they started drinking tea instead of coffee, you know, the usual."

He gave her an amused glare before shaking his head, "I seriously doubt that either of them would ever give up their coffee, I remember the argument Xander had with Willow when she decided to start drinking herbal tea and tried to get him to go along with it. Needless to say, Willow didn't succeed."

Faith laughed, "Doesn't surprise me, I've never seen the X-man back down when it was something important," the smile dropped, "Even if I would have wished that he would."

Giles looked over at her, "Faith, I know you are still carrying guilt from what happened to Allen Finch, but it was an accident, and it was Xander's persistence that got through to you, remember? I don't want to think about what would have happened if that prat Wesley had managed to contact Travers back then. At least he improved over the years, from what you've said, but you have to admit that he was more than a bit useless when he was in Sunnydale."

"I know, I know. Mentally I've accepted that it was an accident, but still, if the X-Man hadn't convinced me to accept his help, it could have gone really badly, you know? I had nightmares for months afterward, where he didn't get through to me, and I must have screamed myself hoarse on some of those nights. I know that it really worried Joyce when I moved into the spare bedroom, but she had those super 'mom' powers and managed to get me through it. Damn, I miss her."

Giles nodded solemnly, "We all do, Faith, we all do." Clearing his throat, he forced a smile, "But, on a lighter subject, what do you have planned for the day?"

She chuckled, letting him change the subject, "Well, I was going to see if X and the brat had bothered putting any clothes on yet so I could hang out with them for a while, then I was going to hop online and see if any of Tara's books are on sale, I could use some more finger fuel. Girl's got needs, ya know?"

She gave herself a mental point as Giles blushed lightly, "Yes, well, I wish you all the best with that Faith, but please, for the sake of my sanity, keep the details to yourself. I'm far more aware than I would like that none of you have a habit of sleeping alone, but I really don't need the details."

She laughed, "Don't worry, Giles, I'll make sure I don't describe my fantasies about the older man with an accent and a riding crop to you, I don't want to corrupt you, after all!"

Giles stared at her in shock for a brief moment, before laughing. "Be careful, Faith, I may be older but I'm not dead. Press me too hard and you may find out if I have a riding crop or not!"

"Promises, promises," she said, before grinning and getting up from the table with her tray. If she happened to put a little extra sway in her hips, that was nobodies business but hers, was it?

She really shouldn't tease him, he might just take her up on it. Not that she really had a problem with the idea, he was a good looking man, but it would make things difficult since they had to work together. But it was fun to play, and maybe she should see if X-man had ever picked up a crop since the last time they were together?

For Faith, to think was to act, and she headed up the stairs to the living quarters and hurried down the hall to Xander's apartment. Walking past the door to her place she grinned when she saw that the X-man's door was actually ajar, and her sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of more than one girl's voice moaning in pleasure. The grin widened as she recognized two of the voices as B and Tara, after last night she would know those sounds anywhere!

Reaching the door she paused briefly, listening closely to the sounds coming out. She recognized X's voice, of course, and B and Tara, so it made sense that the girl who was screaming for Buffy to lick her like a whore had to be Dawn, and the language the girl was using actually impressed Faith. Moving closer, she stuck her head through the opening, and her jaw dropped at the scene she saw.

Dawn was laying on her back on the carpet, and her hands were cuffed together behind her head. Faith couldn't see what they were attached to, but it kept her in place whatever it was. B was kneeling between her legs with her hands cuffed behind her back as her mouth was locked on her little sister's pussy. The dark slayer licked her lips at the juices flowing from B's pussy, as well as the distinctive red stripes on the blonde girls' ass and thighs. 'Guess X-Man did pick up a crop after all,' she thought with a smile.

Hearing Xander's voice, she looked passed the two girls and saw him pounding into Tara, who wasn't bound, but he had her wrists pulled behind her back and held in one of his hands. The other hand was gripping her hair, holding her in place. Of course, the blonde witch wasn't trying to escape at all, in fact, she was practically growling her approval as he thrust into her. Faith watched, fascinated as the rings piercing Tara's nipples caught the light as Xander's thrusts caused her breasts to bounce freely. Her eyes dropped down between the witch's legs and she licked her lips as Xander's cock stretched Tara's clean-shaven pussy, and she longed to lock her tongue around the silver ring gleaming with the blonde's juices.

Without being conscious of it, Faith's nose started twitching as she watched the two of them together, and somewhere deep inside her she pulled up a memory of fresh baked pasta and cornbread that Joyce had made for her the first night she had moved in. It was one of the happiest meals she could ever remember, and it always gave her a warm feeling when she remembered it. But now it had a different effect because the aroma seemed to come from Xander and she was moving forward, wanting to join in the fun.

Faith wasn't even aware of her actions as she pulled the t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, not even hearing the yell of surprise when it landed on Dawn's face. All that mattered was getting closer to Xander, her entire being craved to join him. Absently she shoved the sweat pants down over her hips and stepped out of them, lowering herself to her hands and knees as she got closer.

She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't even notice Xander calling her name, or Dawn's and the other girls' laughter. All that mattered was getting to Xander and Tara, and she was finally there! Her hands gripped Tara's thighs and she tilted her head, her tongue snaking out to touch them, and then she was touching them, the mixed taste of Tara's juices and Xander's cum hitting her tongue like the finest lager, and she was content.

Faith was barely aware at first that things were changing, all that mattered was that she was with Xander and he pulled out of Tara and she had him in her mouth, filling her, claiming her. The way that Tara had moved behind her, her arms around her, one hand playing with her breasts and the other fingering her wasn't important other than adding to the pleasure she was feeling.

And then he was swelling in her mouth and she was swallowing as fast as she could, but some still overflowed and she was pulling back letting him escape, and Tara's mouth was on hers. The kiss was beautiful and loving and she could suddenly feel Tara's love for her, and Dawn's and Buffy! There were other girls who she didn't know, but they loved her too!

She was wrapped up in love and devotion and barely noticed when she was laid down on her back and she lifted her legs to Xander's shoulders and he was inside her, stretching her like nothing else, and the mouths on her breasts were shooting jolts of ecstasy all through her body, and she opened her mouth to cry out only to find Tara right above her face, and she lifted her mouth to lock onto the girl, her tongue dancing along the blonde's folds.

Faith cried out happily as Xander's cock hit her sweet spots, and a small part of her was amazed at how much better he had gotten over the years since she first 'steered him around the curves', and even since the times they were together over the last couple of years. But then the head of his cock brushed her clit and the thoughts were washed away as she came, screaming into Tara's pussy and making the other girl shudder on top of her.

She was still cumming when she felt Xander swell inside her, and the flood of seed kicked off another burst of pleasure and she started shaking as it felt like fireworks were going off all through her, sending her out of her body and floating above them. Faith looked down at the five of them, and was amazed that she could actually see connections between her and the others, and, concentrating, could feel the love that Xander and the others, including three girls she hadn't met yet, all had for her, and she knew that she'd never be alone again. It was amazing!

_**Granger Residence **_

_**Summercrest Crescent, Crawley **_

_**Same Time**_

Hermione couldn't believe how exciting it was, kneeling naked beside her mother opening her presents! Normally she would be dressed in her pajamas like Daddy while mum wore only her collar, but this year, since she had her Master, she had gotten his permission to show herself. Of course, she had gotten far more than just his permission! The idea had really excited him, to the point that he had her strip naked and kneel before him in the compartment of the Express, while her sisters watched and applauded!

And then the dream she had shared last night with Luna and the others? It was so exciting to be watched while Master tied her up and used the crop on her, and watching Daddy doing the same thing to mum just made it even better! And then watching Master as he enjoyed mum and she got to serve Daddy? It had been so naughty, but so exciting at the same time! She had to get up and use the toys on her pussy and arse several times before she could get back to sleep.

She had woken up refreshed, and after she showered and used her razor to remove any stubble between her legs, she put the necklace around her throat and admired the way it looked in her mirror. She was looking forward to seeing it replaced with Master's collar but knew that she still had a lot to learn about being a proper slave. She couldn't wait!

Hermione had been slightly nervous about walking downstairs naked, but the feeling of love from the bond gave her the courage she needed and she walked calmly down the stairs, her head held high. Daddy had just raised an eyebrow when he saw her but otherwise didn't react. Mum had smiled widely and pulled her into a hug.

She wasn't going to deny that it felt strangely nice to have mum's naked body wrapped around her, but after last nights dream she decided not to let it bother her if it happened, it happened. She was surprised that mum started to kiss her, but she just moaned happily and opened her mouth submissively. The two of them might have gone even further if Daddy hadn't cleared his throat and got their attention. They broke apart, smiling a secret smile at each other while Daddy chuckled, and mum grabbed her apron to cook breakfast.

The breakfast was wonderful, as always, and Hermione soon lost all nervousness as she and her parents had a normal conversation. It was kind of amusing to see mum was sitting gingerly on the hard wooden chair, but Hermione had noticed that mum's bum had been red striped when she was standing at the stove and guessed that Daddy had given her a morning wake up before they came downstairs.

It was funny how similar she and her mum were because Hermione had always loved it when first Ginny, and then Luna and now Master would spank her in the morning. It got her blood pumping and put her in a good mood for the whole day, and when Master had the Room of Requirement create the bondage frames and the riding crop? She had screamed herself hoarse from the force of her climax, especially since he had left her tied as he stretched out her tightest hole and slid his cock into her arse.

She idly wondered if mum enjoyed being buggered as much as she did? It would be amazing to watch her as Master took her that way, especially if Daddy was taking her at the same time. Hermione never felt quite as submissive as she had when Ginny and Luna had used their toys to take her front and back at the same time, but when Master was taking her mouth and Dawn was behind them licking every part of her and her sisters that she could reach? For the first time in her life, the bookworm didn't have the words!

Hearing mum's squeal of happiness, Hermione looked over and saw that mum had opened one of her gifts from Daddy and saw that she was holding up a black merry widow, and there were garters and stockings still sitting in the box. She was a bit confused at why mum was so excited. Sure, it was nice looking, and she could imagine that mum would look really sexy wearing it, but nothing to get that excited about.

Daddy must have seen the question on her face because he chuckled, "It's not the outfit itself that has Girl so excited, Princess, it's what it represents. You see, there is a ceremony at a Club Justine and the outfit is worn by those slaves who are chosen to participate. Girl has wanted to be part of it for a while now and I was notified last month that she was!"

"What sort of ceremony, Daddy?" She asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Princess, it's something that only members of the Club can know about. But, if I feel that your Master and other sisters are suitable after meeting them I'll recommend them for membership, and you will get to watch. It's a very exclusive club, for those of us in the Dom/sub lifestyle, not just people playing around after watching 9 ½ Weeks a couple of time and thought they knew what they were doing. New members have to be recommended, and from what you've told me about how your Master treats you and the others I think he would be acceptable."

Hermione felt her entire body flush with excitement as she pictured Master leading her and her sisters into the club, all of them naked and proudly displaying their collars to the admiring view of the other masters and slaves. A soft moan escaped her throat as she imagined Master leading her to a circular stage with a wooden bondage frame and cuffing her to the corners, letting everyone in the audience see her excitement.

She completely forgot where she was, her Daddy and mum were watching but it didn't matter, she wasn't at home anymore, she was completely into her imagination and feeling the leather cuffs wrapped around her wrists and ankles, stretching her arms above her head and making her breasts stand up proudly on her chest. Her pussy was already drenched as her legs were spread wide, letting everyone there know how much she loved being treated properly!

And when Master rotates the frame so the plug stretching her arse is displayed there is a soft burst of applause. Right before he put the blindfold over her eyes she saw him gesture to her sisters, Dawn, Luna, Ginny, and the others that she didn't know yet, and they all put their fingers between their legs and plunged them inside. She didn't see what happened next because the leather strap covered her eyes, but it was easy to figure out. One by one there were fingers being put up to her mouth and she licked the juices from the fingers, knowing some of the tastes instantly of course, but enjoying the tastes of the other girls and looking forward to learning all of them as well.

Hermione could hear whispers of approval from the crowd about what an obedient slave she is, and that Daddy and Master trained her well. She wanted to nod to the crowd, her Daddy had given her the best example and Master had helped her become who she was meant to be. She couldn't be happier with her Master and her sisters!

She was barely aware of the distant whine of need that escaped from her throat as her Master was touching her in her imagination, but then she felt a thrum of arousal through the bond and felt Dawn's excitement as she was licking one of the girls (Tara? Was that her name?) and the way that her sister was between Dawn's legs using her mouth. It was amazing how clear she could feel her sister in the bond, and the way that Master was enjoying Tara's mouth on his cock was so exciting!

That was when she realized just where she was, and her eyes shot wide open in shock, only to see her mum staring at her with naked desire in her eyes! She watched as the other woman was pinching her nipples with one hand while the other was touching herself. It took all the strength Hermione possessed to stop her hands from moving between her legs, slipping her fingers into her pussy and releasing the tension that was building. It was almost painful, it felt so good, but she was trying to hold on, wanting to cum at the same time as her Master and her sisters in the bond.

Finally, she felt Dawn starting to peak, and Master's arousal spiked so she gave in to her desires and started rubbing herself. The fact that her Daddy and mum were watching just made it even dirtier and she through back her head and screamed as she came, feeling all the love that Master and Dawn and the others had for her pulsing through the bond, and then she felt her two new sisters joining, and their love was caressing her, sending her floating through the clouds and dancing in the air as the breeze washed all her cares and worries away.

When she finally was aware of herself again, Hermione was laying on her back staring at the ceiling, her fingers still stretching her pussy as her chest heaved with her exertion. Hearing her mum's moans, she lifted her head and gasped as she realized that she wasn't the only one who had been overcome with excitement! Her mum was kneeling on the carpet, leaning on her elbows as Daddy took her from behind to her vocal enjoyment.

Barely realizing what she was doing, she pulled her fingers from her pussy, sticky with her juices and lifted them toward her mouth. But then she saw her mum staring at her fingers and licking her lips, so she looked up at Daddy questioningly and he nodded with a smile. She could also feel Master's approval through the bond, and her sister's excitement, so she moved forward and put her fingers at her mother's mouth, watching as she started licking Hermione's juices from her fingers.

When her fingers were clean, Hermione leaned down and lifted her mum's face, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling back.

Looking up to meet Daddy's eyes, he calmly said, "Good girl, Princess, but I think you should go shower and calm down. When you come back, please wear a robe or your pajamas, otherwise, things may go further than they should without a discussion with your Master being here."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized exactly what Daddy was referring to, and while she would certainly enjoy serving him like that, Daddy was right, Master needed to be there to give her permission. She wondered if Master would allow it? She certainly felt his enjoyment of the way her mum's mouth made her feel on her fingers but letting Daddy have her? That would be going further than they had discussed.

She was heading up the stairs to her bedroom when she heard Daddy's voice, rough with tension as he asked mum if she enjoyed tasting her daughter, knowing that their princess was just like her, a naughty girl who needed a strong Master?

Hermione didn't hear what her mum responded, but she felt a flush of happiness knowing that her Daddy approved of her. Sure, he wasn't Master, but he was still important to her, and it made her feel good that he was happy with her.

The door closed behind her and she headed for the shower. She was washing when she felt Faith joining the bond and sent her love to her new sister before the waves of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her again.

It was nearly 30 minutes later when she managed to finish her shower and get dressed.

_**Hyperion Hotel**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**Friday, December 25**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Approximately 1:00 am**_

Darla opened her eyes to the darkness, mentally cursing the inconvenient timing of the vision, she had just gotten to sleep for Satan's sake! Slipping out of bed carefully, she didn't want to wake Charles, especially after their earlier activities, she picked up her bathrobe from the chair and wrapped it around her. Slipping her bare feet into the slippers, she stopped briefly in the nursery attached to the room and smiled down at Connor, who was sleeping comfortably.

Her fangs came out involuntarily as she remembered the attempt the Holtz had made to kidnap her baby, but fortunately Wesley was smart enough to realize he was being played and killed the man when he came for Connor.

Of course, Lilah wasn't happy that her tool was killed, but it was probably better in the long run that Wesley owned her contract and not Wolfram and Hart. She at least had a chance of surviving when Angel and the others were ready to destroy the firm. So what if she was a slave now? As least she was fed and clothed, which is better than it could have been. If they had followed Angel's initial thought of sending her through a portal to Pylea she would have been dead by now.

Granted, being used as a fuck-toy by the rest of them probably wasn't all that much fun, but Angel was a lot less mopey since he had her bent over the desk every few days. And the small amount of guilt he experienced in using her kept him from having that moment of perfect happiness, so they didn't have to worry about Angelus showing up again.

Grimacing as she realized she was woolgathering, Darla quietly opened the door and made her way down the hall. Stopping at the door she wanted, she was glad to see the light coming from under the bottom of the door. At least she wasn't waking them up, Cordy was not the easiest person to get along with when she didn't get enough sleep, and neither was Fred, really.

Knocking softly on the door, she called, "Cordy? Fred? Can I come in, I need to talk to you."

She heard Cordy mutter about bad timing, but then the girl called out in a louder voice, "It's open!" and Darla turned the knob. When she stepped into the room she grinned, Fred was in a very familiar position for her, naked and bent over the edge of the bed, her wrists and ankles cuffed to the bedposts. The cock gag stretching her jaws and the weighted nipple clamps were new though, and Darla licked her lips in appreciation.

She was distracted from the lovely sight by Cordelia clearing her throat, and Darla gave her an embarrassed grin. Sure, she'd played with Cordy and Fred lots of times, but it was still slightly rude.

Cordelia was standing by the side of the bed, dressed in a very kinky version of a 'power suit' although most professional women probably wouldn't have the slit in her skirt right at the front, and even if they did, the slit probably would stop before it got to her crotch-less panties. They also generally wear a blouse under the jacket, not have it open enough to show the black lace bra. All in all, a very tasty look for her, including the leather slipper that the brunette was holding in her hand.

"Did you need something, Darla, or were you looking to join Fred as she gets her spanking?" Cordelia asked with a glare.

Impishly, Darla grinned, "Can't it be both? But no, I had a vision and the two of you were part of it and it felt fairly urgent."

Cordy groaned, "Damn those Powers! They have the worst timing in the universe." Grumbling, she slipped the gag out of Fred's mouth and took the clips off the girl's nipples. Darla reached up and opened the wrist cuffs, getting a nod of thanks from Fred as she worked her jaw again.

Soon the two of them were sitting on the bed looking at her expectantly. Clearing her throat, Darla said, "I don't have a lot of backgrounds, but the two of you, Faith, Buffy, Xander Harris, and Tara, plus a few other girls I didn't recognize, were stepping through a portal, and the two of you, plus Xander, were carrying guns for some reason. The portal opened up in Sunnydale, but not the way it looks today, the huge gaping pit, but the way it looked back at the beginning of the century. I could feel the Hellmouth, but it wasn't as powerful as it was when I first arrived in town back in the '30s."

Cordy nodded, "That would explain some of the dreams that Fred and I have been having for the last several days. We were back around a hundred years ago, fighting the Mayor and a bunch of his minions as they tried to activate the Hellmouth. I didn't recognize a few of the girls, but in the dream we all knew each other very well, Fred and I both felt that all of us were lovers and with Xander in the dream, and it didn't seem like a new relationship."

Fred grinned, "What Cordy isn't mentioning is that all of us were Master's slaves and very happy about it! We had a few other dreams where we were all playing together, and a couple where other people joined us, but those were just fun dreams, nothing to get worked up in a bad way about. I can email Xander and Tara in the morning with what you've told us and see what we need to do next."

Darla raised an eyebrow about Fred's referring to Xander as her and Cordy's Master, but Dru did always say that her 'kitten' had great potential, so it wasn't that surprising. It was too bad that Dru had disappeared after hearing that Spike was dust, but it couldn't be helped. It would have been fun helping the girl control the hunger, and Charles would have enjoyed having the two of them in his bed.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked over and saw that Fred was gazing at her impatiently, apparently, the girl had said something and she missed it.

With a smirk, Fred said, "Imagining Master Xander putting you through your paces Darla? I'm sure he'd love to make you dance with his flogger, and then he would have you on your knees licking Buffy and Faith until they squirted all over your face! You'd love that, submitting to the Slayers, wouldn't you?"

Darla felt her face heat up as she pictured herself in a position like that, but managed to shake her head.

"No, actually, I was thinking about what Dru used to say about Xander and regretting that she disappeared. But now that you've put the idea into my head, I'm sure I'll be thinking about it a great deal! Charles is a very dominant lover, but I doubt he could handle more than two women, not the nine of you that I saw in the vision."

Fred chuckled, "You might be surprised, Charles didn't seem to have a problem with Kate, Lilah, and that other girl, the hooker we saved from Holtz, I don't remember her name at the moment, all three of them were walking funny the next morning and sitting very gingerly."

The grin dropped and Fred continued, "Now, is there anything else? Because I was really looking forward to getting my bedtime spanking and fuck. Of course, if you want to join us, you're wearing way too much at the moment."

Darla laughed and stripped out of the robe, leaving her completely naked in front of them. What the hell, she didn't really need the sleep anyway.

_**The Outer Planes**_

Aphrodite grinned as she watched the Demon Seer playing with the last two of her worshiper's women, the pieces were moving into place, and soon they would be able to play their part in the One's plan to repair the weave. They still had to meet with Demeter's priest and priestess, but that was easy enough to guide them through, it wasn't an integral part of the plan, after all. If they were truly uncomfortable with the idea, she could visit them in their dreams and help them through it if needed.

But she still needed to check on the adversary, to see if they've discovered how much of their plans have unraveled. Cloaking her divinity she sent a portion of her awareness toward the abyss where the Triumvirate was confined, while the rest of her attention was spread over those her worshiper had gathered.

She was glad that Gaea had permitted her daughter to join the Warrior, the poor girl wasn't happy that she had to leave him before. Of course, being unhappy was a lot better than being dead, and she would have to express her thanks to the Norns for giving the Anagogic demon the visions they did.

Focusing on the oldest witch, the goddess laughed with delight as she observed the young mortal enjoying the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced, and then sharing it with her mother? That was beautiful! Her worshiper was certainly gathering suitable lovers with a delightful lack of inhibitions.

She was drawn to the blonde witch, feeling her concern over her father, and decided to examine the man, if he was able to raise his daughter as well as he had, he might be worthy of a boon.

Sitting back she enjoyed the energy their orgasms provided her and felt the connection to the mortals getting even stronger. Soon the Warrior would guide them to her worship as well, as they served the One's purpose, and Aphrodite was content.

End Chapter Four

NOTE: The background for Sunnydale referred to by Darla and Cordelia is based on my buddy Ironbear's story "Rio Blanco on the Mouth of Hell" it's available on and Twisting the Hellmouth. I've asked for permission to use it but haven't heard back yet.

Red


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY TITLE**: The Key to the Zeppo

**CHAPTER FIVE**: Christmas Day, Part Two  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, Twisting the Hellmouth, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!).  
**SUMMARY:** Post Chosen, and after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Dawn Summers goes to Hogwarts for specialized training. When Xander arrives to teach a course in non-magical combat, she's not the only girl who finds herself attracted to him.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Dawn/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 6,045  
**SPOILERS: ** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS: **If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Also, in future chapters, there will be partner swapping.

**TRIGGER WARNING: ** There is consensual parent/adult child incest in this chapter, both F/F and M/F, so if that bothers you, this story is not for you. I'm well aware that in the real world this sort of relationship is extremely unhealthy, to put it mildly, but this is a fantasy world with magic and deities who meddle with the characters, so just accept that things are different here, okay? If you can't get past the idea, I'd recommend that you close out the chapter now.

**NOTE: **I'm well aware that I've changed things with the Angel Crew, but it was necessary for the story my muse wanted to tell. Hopefully, it's not enough to pull you out of the story. Also, I've moved the timeline for Buffy back so that Chosen took place in June 1996, with the Hogwarts Final Battle taking place in May 1998.

_**Watcher's International Headquarters**_

_**Friday, December 25**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Xander's Room**_

_**12:00 pm**_

Tara gave a sigh of satisfaction as Buffy's tongue licked her, the blonde slayer kneeling between her legs under the writing desk as Tara concentrated on the events of the previous evening. She had her laptop open in front of her and was typing up her fun with the two slayers, fictionalized of course, for her latest short story.

She was still amazed at how many people were eager to pay her to tell them dirty stories but wasn't going to be complaining, it beat the hell out of working behind a cash register or sitting in a call center somewhere. And the research for the stories was so much fun!

She shifted slightly in the seat, smiling at the feeling of the plug stretching her ass, she had missed that feeling since she'd left Sunnydale. That and the feeling of Master Xander using the crop to make her dance as he bent her over the bed. None of her lovers in San Francisco was strong enough to make her submit, so she hadn't enjoyed the sting in far too long!

It was the opportunity to see Xander again, as much as the desire to be with Dawn that had her dropping everything and arranging a flight to England on short notice. But since she arrived, it felt like she was home again, and wouldn't have to leave, ever again! She regretted leaving them before, but knowing that she would have been dead within a matter of weeks if she'd stayed in Sunnydale was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. Fortunately, that danger was long passed, and she could truly follow her heart.

Shaking her head impatiently, that wasn't getting any writing done, she started typing again, describing how her half-succubus witch had the two horny demon hunters floating in mid-air, their mouths locked on each other's pussies while the witch was using her powers to fuck the girls' asses. The girls had squealed so nicely as their virgin holes were claimed, making the two of them her eager slaves!

Tara chuckled as she wrote, Buffy and Faith certainly weren't virgins, but both of them had been happy to submit to her, and even more when Xander came into the picture. Her readers were going to be happy to see the return of her witch's Incubus Master, he hadn't appeared in any of her stories in quite a while, and she'd gotten several requests for his return. Of course, Xander was no more an Incubus than she was part succubus, but he was a demon in the bedroom, that's for sure!

Thinking of Xander, she wondered how he and Dawn were doing on their visits to collect the other girls in the bond? He had been a bit distracted earlier with the feelings that Hermione, had been sending over the bond, and while Tara hadn't been able to really make out what was going on, it was obvious that she was extremely aroused. After the arousal passed, he had seemed to be thinking heavily, but wouldn't say what was on his mind, saying that he needed to get a handle on it first.

He hadn't seemed angry or upset, just a bit confused, so she hadn't pressed him. The other three didn't say anything, but Dawn seemed excited while Buffy and Faith were willing to wait and see what was going on. It didn't really surprise her that the girls let her take the lead since all three of them submitted to her as much as they did to Xander, which was how it always seemed to work out when she and Xander were playing with other girls. Anya, Fred, and Cordy had all submitted to both of them, while she only submitted to Xander.

She and this Ginny were going to need to come to an agreement, that was already apparent, because Dawn had referred to the girl as Alpha, and Xander had nodded in agreement, and Tara couldn't see her easily submitting to another girl. Oh well, it would work out, she was with Xander and the others, everything else was just detail.

Checking what she had written, she saw that she had nearly reached her goal, a couple of hundred words more would do it, so she had the two demon hunters recovering their senses, and climbing to their knees, ready to worship her again, when her Incubus Master appeared, and the action got ready to start all over again.

Ending the chapter, she saved it and closed the file, finally allowing herself to relax and enjoy Buffy's ministrations, giving in to the orgasm she'd been holding off as she wrote. Reaching down, she ran her fingers through Buffy's hair, holding her mouth in place as the Slayer eagerly picked up the pace and soon Tara was crying out as she came, leaning back in the chair and smiling down at the girl. "Good Slayer, you did your usual wonderful job, now climb onto my lap so I can reward you!"

With a happy grin, Buffy scrambled out from under the desk and Tara lifted the smaller girl up, kissing her firmly as her fingers moved between Buffy's legs, fingering her roughly and making the girl cry out against her mouth as she came as well!

Yes, it was very good to be home at last!

_**The Rookery**_

_**Ottery St Catchpole**_

_**Approximately the Same Time**_

Meeting Luna's father was probably one of the most surreal encounters he'd ever had, Xander decided, but he couldn't fault the man for his devotion to Luna. Xeno was thrilled to meet two of the people who had made his daughter so happy and said so quite a few times. It had gotten a little embarrassing, to be honest, especially when the man started telling them how much like her mother Luna was, including the love of being spanked and buggered!

Dawn had found it hilarious, and Luna was just as amused, but Xander didn't really enjoy discussing Luna's preferences with the man, no matter how enthusiastic she had been in describing their encounters.

Fortunately, the conversation had moved onto safer subjects, and Xeno had offered the use of the family pensieve so they could watch Dawn's vision from the first night they were together. Luna said that she'd already saved the memories of the dreams she'd had the night before because it seemed that they were related.

Xander had to agree, from what Luna had described, although he did smile slightly when he recognized Cordy and Fred from Luna's descriptions. He and Tara had really enjoyed the weekend they'd spent together, but apparently, it made a bigger impression on the other two girls than he'd expected.

Putting the thought of the two of them aside, he managed to convince Xeno that they needed to leave, to pick up Ginny and then get Hermione. Xeno agreed to join them for dinner the next day, to meet the rest of the family, and Xander and the two girls left to go to the Burrow. Xander was a bit concerned about what they would find, because he remembered Ginny's upset and confusion the night before, and wanted to know what was bothering his Alpha?

_**The Outer Planes**_

Aphrodite watched the father of the blonde seer and felt a twinge of pity for the lonely man. Looking over his entire life, she had to admit that he and his wife truly had loved each other and had used her gifts properly, and still had plenty of love in his heart for his daughter. Sadly, the majority of his love was still directed to his late wife, and it was eating him from the inside. If something wasn't done the man would move on within a few months, and that would disturb the seer, possibly causing the One's plan to fail, which would be disastrous.

A plan was already starting to form, and she focused on the accident that had taken the woman away from her family, nodding as she saw the strands of the weave were still in flux around the event. 'This could possibly work,' she thought, 'but only if the mortal is willing.'

Reaching out, she sent her wishes to the One, because it would take her approval to succeed. Aphrodite was surprised to receive an almost instant pulse of pleasure and approval in return, and smiled, glad to know that she had the One's blessing in her endeavor, it would make things much easier.

Concentrating, because she rarely physically left her temple, she transported herself to Elysium Fields, searching for the mortal soul she needed.

_**The Burrow**_

_**Ottery St Catchpole**_

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Ginny looked up with a smile when she felt Master, Dawn, and Luna approaching, and she stood up from the table to move to the door. She didn't notice the amused look that passed between her parents, and wouldn't have cared even if she had noticed, they weren't important right now!

Opening the door, as soon as Master and her loves had crossed the ward line, she raced out of the house, completely forgetting a jacket or shoes, the only thing that mattered was getting Master's arms around her again!

Then she was in his arms, and his mouth was on hers, claiming her roughly, and she moaned happily, opening her mouth to give him entrance, and then he was releasing her, and Luna was kissing her, and then Dawn, and it was good!

But then she realized just how cold it was, and she started shivering before Master laughed and all of them hurried toward the warmth of the house.

Daddy and Mum were waiting just inside the door, and Mum had managed to prepare mugs of hot chocolate for the four of them, and Ginny was soon sipping gratefully, feeling the chill disappear.

Master and the others were exchanging small talk with her parents, with Master telling stories about what he would be teaching in his classes. Daddy of course was extremely interested, and probably would have kept asking questions about the non-magical world for hours, but Master said,

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I'll be happy to spend time with you going over how things work another time, but there's something I have to do now. You are familiar with how our bond works, aren't you?"

When her parents nodded, Master continued, "Yesterday evening we all felt that Ginny was confused and disturbed about something, but it wasn't clear what it was. The feelings eased as the night went on, but I really need to talk to my bonded so we can deal with her worries. Do you mind if we go up to Ginny's room to talk?"

Mum just smiled and waved her hand, "Go right ahead, you're all bonded, and I seriously doubt you'll do anything in that room that Arthur and I haven't already done, several times!"

Ginny grimaced, "Please tell me you replaced the bedding when you finished? I have to sleep there!"

Her parents just laughed, which didn't exactly ease Ginny's mind, but she led Master and her loves up the stairs and into her room.

Once the door closed behind them, Master put his arms around her and looked directly in her eyes, "What had you so upset last night, Ginny? Did something happen that worried you?"

Ginny nodded, and, taking a deep breath, looked up at him, "It was something that mum said, she was talking to me about sucking a cock, and I told her that I was perfectly capable of satisfying you. But then she said, but what about when he orders you to please somebody else, that you aren't bonded with?"

She heard Luna and Dawn's gasp of surprise, but there was an undertone of dismay in Luna's reaction, that she and Master both noticed, and Master reached over and pulled Luna against him, letting her take comfort in his arms.

Giving him a quick smile and reaching out to squeeze Luna's hand lovingly, she said, "That's what's been bothering me ever since, I don't think you would ever ask me to have sex with another man, but I don't know! So Master, would you order me to get on my knees, or take my knickers off for another man?"

Master looked at her seriously, his eyes boring into hers as if he was trying to read her very soul, but then he said, "Ginny, you took my collar willingly, meaning that you agreed to obey me no matter what. While I can't foresee any situation that would make me want to give you that order if there was a reason, I would expect you to enjoy what you are doing, because by giving yourself to another man, you would be serving me. Does that answer your question?"

Before she could answer, Master turned to Luna and said softly, "Luna my love, I promise you this, I will never, unless you specifically, and in your right mind, request it, I will never order you to go with another man or woman who isn't part of the bond. I wouldn't do that to you!"

Ginny watched as Luna relaxed, and felt the tension fading through the bond. She was glad for the interruption because it gave her time to gather her thoughts. It wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but he was honest with her, and that was important. Realizing Master was waiting for her answer, she licked her lips and nodded, reluctantly, "Yes Master, it answers my question, and while I hope you don't have to give me the order, I'll do my best to enjoy it."

Dawn had been quiet as they spoke, but she said quietly, "I guess I'm different because honestly, the idea of Master ordering me to let another man enjoy me really excites me! Because it means he trusts our bond enough to know that I belong to him, no matter who he lets have my body."

Before she or Luna could say anything, Dawn continued, "I understand completely why he would never give Luna that kind of order, we all know what she went through, but can you see Master asking us to serve somebody like that? If anybody, it would be someone like Harry, or his friend Neville. Good men that would treat us properly, not just a disposable shag."

Master nodded, and said, "Thank you, Dawn, I appreciate your willingness to be so honest about how you feel. And you're right, if I was ever to ask you or Ginny, or any of the other girls who are part of our bond, to serve another man, it would be someone that I knew would value you as much as I do."

Dawn smiled happily at him, but then the smile faded, "Master, I may be wrong, because I don't know her as well as you and Buffy do, but I think that Faith is somebody that would react very badly if you gave her that sort of order."

Master grimaced, "Absolutely! But, since I'm not planning on giving any of you the order, except possibly Hermione, because it's obvious she really wants me to give that order, we have time to discuss it seriously."

Ginny gaped, "Is that what her excitement was about? I knew that something had her really randy earlier but I couldn't tell what it was."

Master nodded, "Apparently our Hermione had managed to figure out something about the bond that we hadn't learned yet, and she sent me a message earlier. I'm not going to say anything more right now, but we're going to pick her and her parents up, because they are involved."

Ginny's head was whirling, her nerves about Master giving her to another man totally forgotten for the moment! She knew that Hermione was an extremely kinky girl, she had shared a bed with her long enough to know that, but, if she was understanding Master, Hermione actually wanted to have sex with her parents? Wow! That's far beyond anything Ginny had ever considered, and from the look on Luna's face, she probably wasn't the only one who was shocked.

Then Master glanced at his watch and grinned, "Hermione won't be ready for us for almost an hour, so I want you to do something, Ginny." She looked at him curiously, and he said, "Take your wand and lock the door, then cast silencing spells on the door and walls."

She had a very good idea what her Master had in mind at this point, as from their eager grins, so did Luna and Dawn. But she did as he ordered, before looking at him for further instructions.

"Very good, now, I want you to help Dawn undress and then use your mouth to reward her for being brave enough to speak her mind, even though it was different from what she thought I wanted to hear. Make sure she cums at least three times before you finish!"

Ginny felt herself getting wet as she moved to obey Master's order, and noticed that Master had pulled Luna on his lap and was kissing her fiercely, his hands removing the girl's clothing until she was naked on his lap, and then she was lowered on his cock and Ginny could feel the happiness and excitement from her love, and knew that Luna would be just fine!

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she returned to undressing Dawn before lowering herself to her knees and following Master's orders.

It was nearly forty-five minutes later that they were all dressing again, and Ginny cast several air freshening charms to remove the smell of sex in the air. Unlocking the door, they said their goodbye's to her parents, who were looking more than a little disheveled themselves, and stepped outside.

Ginny looked at Master curiously, wondering how they were going to get to Hermione's house in time, but then Dawn started chanting in a language that she didn't recognize, and a glowing circle appeared in the air in front of them. Luna started bouncing in excitement while Ginny just stared as the circle grew, and she saw the back of Hermione's house, with Hermione and her parents standing just outside the back door waiting for them.

The circle was soon wide enough for them to step through, and nervously she followed Master and Dawn as they moved forward, disappearing from the front of the Burrow and stepping out in the Granger's yard. Once the four of them were through, Dawn gestured and the circle shrunk rapidly until it disappeared. Ginny barely had time to blink before Hermione was in front of them, babbling questions a mile a minute at a bemused looking Dawn, until Master cleared his throat and she blushed, leading them up to the house.

_**Granger Residence **_

_**Summercrest Crescent, **_

_**Crawley  
**_

Xander took a deep breath as he walked forward, his hand outstretched. "Richard? Jean? I'm Xander Harris, Hermione's bonded, and Master."

He felt Hermione's burst of pleasure at the way he claimed her, and send feelings of love to her over the bond as he shook her father's hand. Richard looked at him appraisingly, before he gave a slight smile and a nod. Xander felt that he had passed some sort of test, which didn't really surprise him, Richard obviously wanted to make sure he was right for his daughter.

With a much warmer smile, Richard introduced Hermione's mother, Jean, who looked very much like an older version of her daughter. He noticed the collar she was proudly displaying and gave her a smile before turning back to Richard and saying, "That's some very nice work, was it custom made or is there a jeweler who specializes in the lifestyle?"

That was obviously the right question to ask because Richard started talking as he leads them into the house and into the family room, where the remains of Christmas were sitting under the tree. Taking the chair Richard indicated, the girls knelt on the floor beside him, and Jean took the same position next to her Master.

Giving the man a smile, Xander said, "While I'm very glad to be here, to meet the parents who did such a fantastic job raising our Hermione, we do have something serious to discuss."

Richard nodded agreeably, and Xander continued, "I don't know if you are familiar with the bond that connects your daughter to the rest of us, but she was able to send me a message this morning about her desire to serve you and asked my permission. She also told me that you are not opposed to the idea, is this true?"

Richard looked at him steadily, "I'll admit it's not something that I had thought about before, no man really wants to think about his baby girl being grown up and a sexual woman, which you'll find out in time, I'm sure. But no, I love my daughter and if serving me would make her happy, I'm not going to deny her that!"

Xander smiled at the man, relaxing a little since it was obvious that he was just as uncomfortable with the idea as he was, but both of them loved their kinky bookworm and wanted to make her happy.

Reaching down to where Hermione was leaning against his leg, he casually stroked her head, and he said, "The only reason I'm willing to allow this, is because it's something that Hermione truly wants, but there are a few conditions."

He could feel Hermione and Dawn's excitement, Ginny's curiosity, and Luna's apprehension through the bond, and distantly, Tara, Buffy, and Faith's interest as well.

Richard looked at him calmly, "That's only to be expected, what conditions do you have in mind?"

"First, that Hermione is only permitted to use her mouth, to be a bit vulgar, her pussy and arse are my property, and I will be the only man to have her there. Second, the rest of us are in the room at the same time, if Hermione wishes to serve you, it will be done openly. And third, this is a unique event, I'm not willing to allow her to become used to the idea that she will be available to anyone outside the bond. I'm aware that you and Jean have your own protocols about other partners, but our bond is far too new to even think about something of that nature."

Richard didn't hesitate, "All extremely sensible conditions, and I agree. In return, Girl will be happy to serve you and your girls at the same time, with her mouth only."

Xander had actually been expecting this, and, from the smile of pride Jean wore, so was she. "I'm happy to accept your generous offer," he smiled, "shall we give our Hermione her gift now?"

Richard chuckled, "I think she would explode if we didn't," and Xander laughed at Hermione's indignant expression.

Looking directly at her, Xander said, "Very well, Hermione, display yourself for your Father, and prepare to serve him as you would serve me." Turning to the others, he said "Luna, you don't have to display yourself if you don't wish to," but she shook her head,

"No Master, as long as you and the others are with me, I'll be fine. The bond between us has already helped a great deal."

He smiled, "I want you to focus on Hermione's feelings through the bond, feel how excited she is about doing this, how happy she is. This is her desire and no one is forcing her."

Dawn and Ginny had already stripped naked as he spoke to Luna, Hermione had been naked before he finished giving her the order, she was so eager! He kept a gentle hand on Luna as she removed her clothes, letting her feel his love and protectiveness, and she smiled up at him, finally relaxing.

Xander looked up and saw that Richard was watching Hermione as she crawled toward him, his legs spread for her. It was a very strange situation for him because he really hadn't ever considered letting another man touch any of his girls, the closest he ever came was when the Ferula Gemina split him in two and they took Anya places she'd never been before, but that wasn't the same thing.

But, seeing and feeling Hermione's excitement, and Dawn's as well, he wondered how Ginny would react if it really were Harry that he offered her to? No, he wouldn't do that, especially not now. Maybe, after they had been together for a few years and settled into the bond things might be different, but they could worry about that later.

Besides Jean, or Girl as Richard called her, had stripped out of her clothes and was kneeling between his legs, and she deserved his full attention!

Luna watched with interest as Hermione unbuckled her daddy's belt and opened his trousers. She was following Master's orders and concentrating on her lover's feelings, and Hermione's arousal almost overwhelmed her. She envied the other girl her ability to give herself to another, without the security of the bond to sustain her, but she supposed that the bond between father and daughter had to help. But no matter what it was, it was obvious that Hermione was practically out of her mind with excitement! Luna could also feel, mixed in with the excitement, Hermione's devotion to Master, and her gratitude that he was allowing her to serve him like this.

She really didn't understand how Hermione, and Dawn as well, could feel that giving themselves to another was serving Master, but since Master had promised she would never have to experience it, Luna just accepted it as part of her lovers' personalities.

She was distracted from watching Hermione when Jean took Master in her mouth, and she watched the woman, to see if there was anything new in her technique that she could use to pleasure him? The woman was certainly enthusiastic, and Luna could feel that Master was enjoying her attention, but he still seemed a little detached, not as aroused as he was when it was one of the bonded serving him.

Luna could feel herself getting aroused again as she felt Dawn and Ginny's excitement, and took a breath to calm herself. She blinked in surprise, and took another breath, drawing it in through her nose, and frowned, she didn't smell Master? It was obvious that he was excited, his cock was hard and throbbing as Jean sucked him, but she didn't smell the aroma's that so excited her before. She made a note to talk to the others about it when they were all in private, before their sacrifice to Aphrodite. It could make a difference.

She felt Master's arousal spike, and Jean started swallowing, but Luna didn't feel the wash of excitement that she normally did, was it because Jean wasn't part of the bond? Or was there something else involved? Her inquisitive nature took over, and she started following the thought to see where it went, barely noticing that Jean had moved from Master and was laying between her legs now. She distantly felt the woman's tongue on her folds, and her body reacted, but that wasn't really important, she wanted to figure this out!

Hermione couldn't believe this was actually happening! Master had actually allowed her to show her devotion by serving Daddy, and it was real! It was all she could do to keep from fingering herself as she licked and sucked Daddy, his moans of pleasure music to her ears. She could feel Luna's attention in the bond and focused on sending her damaged lover the feelings of happiness she was experiencing.

Daddy wasn't as large as Master, but he was a bit thicker, and in a way she was glad that Master wasn't going to let him have her arse, she was sure it would be uncomfortable trying to take him there. But then she felt Luna getting distracted, and wondered what she was thinking. Pushing the question aside, for now, it was more important that she focuses on what she was doing. This was going to be her only chance, and she wanted to prove to Daddy just how much she loved him!

She licked under the head, knowing from Master just how sensitive it was, before kissing the bulb, her tongue licking all around the swollen flesh, gathering up the seeping seed that was already forming. She let it rest on her tongue, he wasn't as sweet as Master, in fact, it was slightly sour, and wondered if there was a reason for the difference? Something to think about later, she was busy now!

One hand stroked him, while the other was gently fondling his balls, enjoying the sounds of excitement coming from his throat. She lost all sense of time as she focused on bringing Daddy as much pleasure as she could. She licked the shaft and balls, before taking him deep in her mouth, locking her lips around him as she sucked, and could tell by the way he was moving under her that he was close.

Pulling back so that only the head was in her mouth, she opened up and started stroking him quickly. It only took a few strokes before she was rewarded by the spurt of thick white cum shooting out and landing on her tongue. She swallowed as quickly as she could, only to feel a slight disappointment when he only managed one more shot. She was used to the three or four that Master always gave her, and wondered at the difference.

It was then that the arousal she had been holding back finally broke through and she fell back, her hands between her legs as she fingered herself furiously, holding onto the feeling of devotion to Master she was sending him, to thank him for allowing her to serve him like this. She also felt the excitement of Dawn and Ginny and Buffy (?) in the bond, while the others watched curiously. It was the feelings of arousal from Dawn and Ginny that pushed her over the edge, and she knew no more.

_**International Watchers Headquarters**_

_**Xander's Room**_

_**Same Time**_

Tara hadn't really been paying attention to her bond sister's excitement, she still had so much anger against her father and Donny to find any possible interest in the way Hermione was feeling as she sucked her father. She could tell that Dawn and Buffy found the idea really interesting, although she couldn't tell at the moment if they really wanted to have sex with Hank Summers, or if it was the idea of Master Xander giving them to another man?

Either way, she was far more interested in writing up the fun they all had this morning, when she, Buffy and Faith finally joined the bond. She made a note on her sticky notes program to look into the bond because it was supposedly only for wizards and witches, and Xander was not a wizard, although the Slayer essence might qualify Buffy and Faith as magical.

She had finished saving the note, with a reminder to pop up later that night when they were all together again when she got an email alert. Seeing that it was from Fred, she smiled and clicked on it to see what the sexy little sub had to say.

Reading through it, she grinned at the description of how Darla had interrupted her and Cordy, and how the blonde vampire had ended up tied up and spanked right next to Fred. She'd only played with Darla one time when she'd visited Fred and Cordy for a weekend, but it was still a lot of fun. Darla had quite an advantage when it came to using her mouth, she didn't need to breathe!

The grin fell away as she continued, reading about the vision that Darla had, and then the descriptions of the dreams that Fred and Cordy had shared. They sounded a lot like the vision that Dawn had experienced the night Xander claimed her. Fred's email didn't mention Aphrodite or Janus the way Dawn's vision had, but there were enough similarities to show that it was something to pay attention to.

She felt a questioning feeling from Xander through the bond, and she tried to send him the feeling that it wasn't urgent and he drew back, but she knew that he would want to know everything when they got back here.

Replying to Fred, Tara told the girl that Dawn had experienced a similar vision several days ago, and one of their lovers had been having dreams that sounded a lot like the ones she and Cordy had been sharing. She also wrote that she would talk to Xander that evening about purchasing tickets for the two of them to come to England. Whatever was happening, it seemed like they needed to be together to figure it out.

She ended with telling them how she had ended up in England, and that Dawn had finally gotten what she wanted, but, as usual, things had taken a turn for the very strange, with the additional girls joining the family.

Tara was sure that Cordy at least, would be extremely curious about Buffy and Faith both submitting to Xander since Buffy had never been interested in anybody but Angel all the time she and Buffy had known each other.

She smirked, that was going to be an interesting conversation, that's for sure. Sending off the email, she focused on the feelings in the bond again and saw that Hermione had finished with her father, but now the excitement was rising again. Tara got the feeling it had to do with something Xander was saying or doing but wasn't connected enough to the girl to really know what was going on.

She shrugged, she was sure that Xander would tell them all about it when he brought the new girls home for a proper introduction, but in the meantime, she needed to finish the chapter.

End Chapter Five

Well, Hermione got what she wanted, but what's Xander's reaction going to be? See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**STORY TITLE**: The Key to the Zeppo

**CHAPTER SIX**: Many Meetings  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, Twisting the Hellmouth, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!).  
**SUMMARY:** Post Chosen, and after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Dawn Summers goes to Hogwarts for specialized training. When Xander arrives to teach a course in non-magical combat, she's not the only girl who finds herself attracted to him.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Dawn/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 6,092  
**SPOILERS: ** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS: **If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. Also, in future chapters, there will be partner swapping.

**TRIGGER WARNING: ** There is consensual parent/adult child incest in this chapter, both F/F and M/F, so if that bothers you, this story is not for you. I'm well aware that in the real world this sort of relationship is extremely unhealthy, to put it mildly, but this is a fantasy world with magic and deities who meddle with the characters, so just accept that things are different here, okay? If you can't get past the idea, I'd recommend that you close out the chapter now.

**NOTE: **I'm well aware that I've changed things with the Angel Crew, but it was necessary for the story my muse wanted to tell. Hopefully, it's not enough to pull you out of the story. Also, I've moved the timeline for Buffy back so that Chosen took place in June 1996, with the Hogwarts Final Battle taking place in May 1998.

_**The Outer Planes**_

_**Elysium Fields**_

_**Time Immaterial **_

The blonde Goddess looked around curiously, enjoying the scent of spring in the air as she stepped onto the smooth path that appeared before her. Sending out a messenger to Ishtar, she waited patiently for a response from her counterpart. Technically it wasn't needed, since she had the blessing of the One for her quest, but politeness and respect for another's domain never caused any harm, especially since she and Ishtar had the authority of the same portfolios.

Aphrodite smiled softly at the peaceful feeling that surrounded her, she could see why this was considered one of the most restful destinations of the afterlife. She just hoped that the mortal soul she was seeking wouldn't object to returning to her body and leaving this behind. The One's plan would still succeed without her involvement, but she'd developed a bit of a soft spot for the mortal Warrior, and wanted his bonded to be happy as well, as they followed the plan.

An unknown time later a dove appeared in front of her, floated for a few seconds before turning and flying away. Aphrodite recognized Ishtar's messenger and set out in the direction the bird had flown. The scenery changed rapidly and soon she was approaching an open pavilion on the banks of a smooth flowing river of crystal clear water. Her fellow Goddess was standing, the light cotton robe open displaying her bronze skin to great effect. She wore a welcoming smile and gestured Aphrodite to a lounging couch, while she took one a few feet away. As she made herself comfortable, two nude servants, a young man, and a young woman appeared and knelt before her, holding up trays of drink and delicacies. Taking something from each tray, Aphrodite said, "Thank you for your hospitality sister, it is appreciated, and I apologize for not giving more notice of my arrival, but the reason for my visit was just brought to my notice."

Her hostess nodded, "It's no inconvenience, I actually received a visit from the One's feathery emissary, and he made me aware of your mission. I have no objection to you speaking to the mortal, on the understanding that if you are successful, at the end of their span in their world that both of their souls will return here."

Aphrodite smiled slightly, this wasn't unexpected, "I will agree to that, as long as you are willing to permit visitation between my home and yours. The mortal's daughter is already marked to reside with me after her death, as are all of her bonded, and it would be cruel to keep her apart from her parents."

"That is easily arranged, and I admit when I got word of your visit, and the reason for it, it made me rather curious, since you aren't exactly known for leaving your realm. I watched the lives of the mortals you and Janus and the others are so interested in, and I almost regret that you found them first, they would certainly be welcome in my home.

Ishtar chuckled, "I'd actually like to be there when your Warrior arrives, I've never seen a mortal that had a chance of actually exhausting a Goddess, but with his gifts from D'Hoffryn's children, as well as the experience he's received, he might actually accomplish it!"

Aphrodite laughed, "I really hope you are right! He was the first mortal to truly interest me in ages, and I saw what was originally to be his destiny, and that of his loved ones, and I realized I couldn't allow so much pure lust in life and native skill meet such a miserable end. I examined what caused so much unhappiness, and discovered that the Demonic Triumvirate had been fraying the weave in several locations, to increase their strength and damage the One's design. I alerted the One and she set this plan in motion."

"All because you were intrigued by a mortal? Interesting, I wonder if the One was already aware, but applying her 'free will' doctrine to us as well, unwilling to act until you acted first? She is far more subtle than even we can perceive, so who knows exactly what her overall plan is? Perhaps she will use your mortal and his lovers to roll back the influence of those who've corrupted the Carpenter's message? That would make for a more pleasant vista, would it not?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "You could be right, but I'm not going to worry about things outside my area of responsibility, it's enough that she's given me permission to have the Gaea worshiper spared and brought into the Warriors circle. If those idiot powers had their way, she would have been long dead, and the Red Witch consumed by the darkness, where the Triumvirate would have owned her soul! Fortunately, that was avoided, and our allies were able to rend Proserpexa and Jasmine into billions of shreds and spread them both throughout the multiverses. It will be eons before either of them reform enough to gain even the slightest awareness."

She finished her drink and said, "But I've taken enough of your time, if you would direct me to the mortal soul I'm looking for, I'll let you get back to your duties."

"Certainly, I actually sent a summons when you first arrived, and she will be here within moments. I do hope, however, that you will be willing to tarry a bit after your business is done, it's been far too long since I had a visitor who could match my appetites."

Aphrodite grinned, "I can't believe you are asking me for, what do the mortals call it? Oh yes, 'a booty call', but I won't turn down an invitation like that, it would be, if you'll pardon the expression, against our religion!"

Ishtar laughed with her fellow Goddess of Sex, and the curtains at the side of the pavilion opened, showing an attractive blonde woman standing there, and Aphrodite stood, "Greetings Selene, I am Aphrodite, and I've come to offer you a gift."

_**Watcher's International Headquarters**_

_**Friday, December 25**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**Common Room**_

_**9:30 pm**_

Xander was standing beside the fireplace, the flames blazing merrily behind the screen, looking at the women gathered in the room. Buffy and Dawn were sitting with their arms around Hermione, talking quietly, while Luna was laughing at a comment Faith had made. Tara had finished her glass of wine and sat back on the couch, Ginny kneeling at her feet, giving him a smile. It had been a very stressful afternoon and early evening, but things seem to have been resolved for the time being. Although he and the others could have done very nicely without the shock of the message Luna received!

They were just waiting for a message from Cordy and Fred that they were packed and ready, and then he and Dawn would step through one of Dawn's portals to bring the last (he hoped) members of the family over to England so they could offer their sacrifice to Aphrodite and hopefully get some answers. Dawn was actually dressed at the moment, although she had commented that she'd gotten so used to being naked when they were together it felt strange.

He really wasn't happy about how he had reacted earlier that afternoon, but it had bothered him quite a bit seeing Hermione kneeling in front of Richard, even though it was something she really wanted, and he had given permission. She was theirs, damn it!

Fortunately, Richard understood and didn't object when he had asked for permission to use Richard and Jean's playroom. The older man had just nodded and led all of them down into the basement. Xander had been impressed with some of the bondage equipment and made a mental note to ask where he had found the plans, but that could wait.

He had Hermione bound in the wooden frame, telling her that she needed to be reminded who she belonged to. He sent his feelings of love for her, but also his unhappiness, and she understood. Luna, Ginny, and Dawn also accepted that this was something he had to do, and were ready to play their part as well. He knew that he was still too upset to actually use the crop on Hermione, he might accidentally harm her, and that's something he was not willing to do!

Turning to Luna, he said, "Luna love, I'm going to ask you to give our pet what she needs, I'm not calm enough to do so at the moment."

Richard looked at him and he caught the look of approval in the man's eyes, and the relief in Jean's, both of them could see how upset he was.

Luna had just nodded and took the crop from his hand and swung it experimentally a couple of times, before walking in front of their pet and holding the leather square at the end to Hermione's lips. Their pet kissed it calmly, and he said, "Hermione, this is not punishment, you did nothing wrong. You asked for permission, and I granted that permission. But you belong to me, you belong to your bonded, and this will never be repeated. Do you understand?"

Hermione had nodded and managed to say "Yes, Master," but he could feel her upset in the bond. She wasn't upset about what was going to happen, but because she had made him and Luna unhappy. He tried to reassure her through the bond and could feel Luna doing the same thing, but she was still upset.

Giving Luna the signal, his love started lightly whipping Hermione, hard enough to hurt, but not to actually damage her. He sent her the signal to stop after only a few minutes, and the chains holding Hermione's wrists were lengthened, so she was able to kneel on the stone floor. While Luna was busy, he had spoken to Richard and Jean, explaining what was going to happen next, and, once they understood that Hermione wasn't being harmed, were intrigued by his suggestion. Richard gave his approval and Jean walked back to join Dawn and Ginny.

Jean had been amazed when Luna cast the 'futa' spell on her, although Richard seemed to find the sight a bit disturbing, which Xander could easily understand. But she lined up eagerly with the others in front of her daughter and enjoyed the experience of being on the receiving end of a blowjob for the first time.

Once the girls had finished, and Hermione swallowed, Luna canceled the spell and he did what he had to do in order to claim Hermione again. He was rougher than he usually was, but Hermione actually enjoyed herself and thanked him when she finished swallowing his cum. But more important, her upset at making him and Luna unhappy was completely gone.

They had all (including Richard and Jean) been glad to arrive at Xander's rooms, and Jean, taking a quick look at how the other girls were dressed, got Richard's permission and stripped down as well. She really seemed to enjoy the admiring glances from Tara, Buffy and Faith, although Tara had gathered up he and Ginny not long after they arrived.

Xander knew immediately what this was about, and knew that it was inevitable, but he'd really rather not have to deal with it right away. But, it was best to get it out in the open and resolved, they had too many other things that needed to be done.

Tara was doing what she spent a lot of time doing today, she was watching Xander. It was amazing how the two of them had fallen back into their easy communication within minutes of her following Buffy into their rooms this morning. He had given her the smile that would have melted her panties if she'd been wearing any, and when she was finally in his arms again it was like she'd never left.

He'd spoken to her and the others who hadn't been there about what he'd decided, and Tara could feel the relief coming from Faith and Luna, and she had been pleased as well, although she knew Xander well enough that even when he was being Master, he wouldn't order her to go with another man. Dawn had told them what Luna had gone through when she was a prisoner, and her heart had gone out to the other girl. Donny had never gotten that far with her, but she knew he was planning to corner her, and their father would have been cheering him on, the sick monsters!

And Faith, for all her exterior toughness, was probably even more fragile than Luna and was clinging to the security of the bond like a lifeline. She'd actually found herself cuddling the dark haired girl quite a bit after they played together the night before, and Faith confessed it was the best night of sleep she'd had in a while, which made Tara feel rather good.

She felt Ginny shifting position and smiled down at the girl. They had worked things out a lot easier than she'd expected, with the redhead perfectly willing to submit to her, recognizing that Tara had the deeper relationship with Master from the time they had been together. It wasn't more than about five minutes after she, Ginny and Master (he'd become Master again when they were alone) entered the bedroom that Ginny was on her knees and licking quite nicely.

Tara had felt Master's relief in the bond, and knew he wasn't looking forward to another emotional scene after claiming Hermione. She didn't blame him, even back in Sunnydale he'd preferred to defuse tension with humor, but some things needed to be hashed out, and humor wouldn't work. Granted, he was just as capable of pulling the bandage off and getting things in the open as anyone when it was needed, such as when Willow had discovered the two of them naked together one afternoon at the Mansion, it was after the Memory spell, and Willow was already sliding further into her addiction, but Xander had managed to get through to her that afternoon.

If Willow hadn't been so shocked at seeing her naked and kneeling in front of Xander, it might not have worked, but it had, and it broke Willow's focus bad enough that she was willing to get help. They learned later that she'd actually gone to Giles, and he had helped her by establishing boundaries. She, Xander and Anya had laughed a little when they discovered just how he did it when they witnessed the older man pull Willow over his lap and pull her jeans off to spank her! It wasn't really a surprise since Anya had told them he'd done the same to her, before they had sex, while under the effect of the Memory spell.

Still, it was good that Ginny hadn't felt the need to argue, and Master hadn't need to do more than quietly suggest that the girl knew what she needed to do, to find her on her knees and spreading Tara's thighs apart. Things had progressed quite nicely from that point!

After she had recovered, Master said, "I got the feeling you were concerned about something earlier, when I was distracted with Hermione. What's going on?"

Tara blinked, she trying to clear her head, "Oh! Yeah, I got an email from Fred while you were gone, she said that Darla had a vision, and when she described it, it sounded a hell of a lot like the dreams Dawn and Luna have been having. Whatever it is that's going on, it seems that Cordy and Fred are involved too. I was thinking about buying tickets for the two of them to join us, maybe with all of us together we can start figuring this out."

Master was nodding thoughtfully, but then he paused, "Actually, I've got an idea. Let's see if Dawn can help us." He concentrated, and Tara could hear him calling Dawn through the bond, from the look on Ginny's face, she heard the call as well, although she seemed to have a better idea of what Master was asking.

Ginny had listened curiously as Master described what he had in mind, and Dawn had nodded, "I don't see a problem getting there. It's a matter of familiarity, not distance, and since you, Faith and Tara have been there, I can use the bond to find a good spot to open the portal. Just contact Cordy and Fred and have them contact us when they're ready to go."

He gave Tara a nod, and she opened up her email program, but paused when she heard Dawn's voice again, sounding a great deal more hesitant this time. "Master? Can I ask you about what happened earlier? With Hermione?"

Tara felt the sadness from Master, and he nodded, "You want to know why I did what I did, even after Hermione had my permission, don't you?"

Dawn nodded unhappily, and even Ginny looked concerned. "I'm not sure I can answer that, Dawn, not in words anyway. It just hit me as I was watching, a feeling of complete wrongness that seemed to come from outside of me, that Hermione belonged to me, to us, and even though it was something she wanted to do, I realized I should never have given her that permission. I told her, and I meant it, that she was not being punished, because she did absolutely nothing wrong. But I had to remind her who she belonged to. In case you were wondering why I had Luna actually use the crop on her, it was because I was still too confused and unhappy to be as careful as the situation required."

Turning to Ginny, he said, "I'm sure that there were times, especially early on, when you needed to correct Hermione's behavior, weren't there?"

She nodded, and he continued, "You always made sure that you were completely calm and in control of yourself first though, right?"

"Absolutely, it didn't happen very often, but I knew enough that I had to be in control of my emotions so I didn't go too far. I understood right away why you handed the crop to Luna, and Hermione understands too, she's been listening, and so has Luna. Wait! Something's happening with Luna!"

They all hurried out of the door, and froze, seeing Luna floating in the center of the room, her eyes wide open and a smile on her face. When she opened her mouth, it wasn't Luna's voice that came out, "Greetings Warrior, I wanted to visit briefly and thank you and your ladies for the worship you've provided since you finally acted on your feelings with the one who was created for you.

"I've finally got enough strength to reach you while you are awake, and wanted to let you know that I was the one who spoke to you earlier. All of you that are bonded together, including the two who are not here yet, belong to me, and as much as your young witch adores her parents, they are not mine, nor will they be willing to become mine, so it was not appropriate that you give yourself to them. This will also apply when you have your meeting with the Priest and Priestess of Demeter, but I will speak to my sister to ensure that they understand your rejection of their offer.

"I have seen in my host's memories that you are planning a ritual to commune with me, and I will speak more with you then, my time here is growing short. Farewell, My Warrior and his Loves, my blessings and the blessings of the One Above All are upon you!"

Luna's eyes cleared, and she gently floated down to the floor, an excited smile on her face! "Oh, that was wonderful! Aphrodite is so pleased with all of us, and is looking forward to welcoming us home when it's our time!"

Tara knew that she looked foolish, staring at the girl in shock, but she wasn't the only one. The silence was broken by Dawn and Master both starting to laugh, joined by Buffy and Faith, collapsing in each other's arms and howling with laughter.

Buffy was the first to get control of herself, and she snickered,

"What is it with you and Aphrodite, Master? First, that crazy love spell that had every woman in town wanting to get naked with you, and now she stops by for a visit? I know you called yourself the demon magnet back in Sunnydale, but I think you're really a 'weirdness magnet' if anything can go strange when you're involved, it will! I mean, this all started because I wanted Dawnie to have some backup that I knew I could depend on up in Scotland, and you end up coming back with a harem! Of course, that also brought our Tara back into our lives, and Faith and I are closer than always, so I'm not complaining, but you have to admit it's more than a little weird."

Master chuckled his arm around a snickering Dawn, and said, "Now I know how Harry must feel a lot of the time. He doesn't go looking for trouble, it just knocks on his door and invites itself in. But I'm glad that she did because I was having a hard time justifying what I did to myself, let alone being able to explain it to the rest of you. Even though I would normally be pissed off at anybody interfering with us, I've got to agree, having Tara and the rest of you in our lives is not something I'm ever going to complain about."

Straightening up, he looked at Tara and said, "You didn't get the email sent, did you? Go ahead and take care of that now. Ginny, you, Luna, Dawn and I need to take our Hermione to the bedroom and make clear just how much we love her."

Hermione's smile was blinding, and she was out of her chair even before the words were out, and the five of them hurried down the hall to Master's bedroom.

Walking back to her own room, Tara sent the email to Fred and got a response almost immediately that they would be ready in a couple of hours.

_**The Hyperion Hotel**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**Friday, December 25**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**10:30 am**_

Fred looked up from her laptop and shook her head, "It violates every law of physics, but she does it! How does she do it? Opening a portal right into the lobby of the hotel! It's insane, and I know insane!"

Cordy looked over at her, "What's got your panties in a bunch now, Fred? You should have seen enough by now to realize that natural laws are more along the lines of suggestions for Angel Investigations."

Gunn and Darla chuckled, while Lorne and Wesley grinned and nodded. Angel was a bit distracted since he had Lilah under the table, so he didn't react. Fred grinned slightly, but said, "I got an email from Tara, and Master suggested that, instead of sending us plane tickets, he has Dawn open a portal to bring us over to England. It seems that they've had a lot of really bizarre happenings in the last several hours, and they want us there as fast as possible so we can start getting some answers."

Cordy nodded, "Well, we knew that we were going to be getting together with them, our dreams, as well as Darla's vision, made that clear. Let's go get packing, we're going to need heavier clothes than we usually wear."

Fred shook her head, "Just grab a heavy jacket, we're going to be going shopping when we get to London, on the Watcher's dime, as Master puts it, so we won't need to bring more than one change of clothes."

Cordy smiled, "Oh really? Unlimited credit on Bond Street? Even if he weren't our Master, I'd be going just for that!"

Gunn actually laughed, "Don't ever change, Barbie! You're heading out in reaction to dreams and a vision from the Powers, to see somebody you haven't seen in a couple of years, and all you can think about is shopping?"

Cordy smirked, "Of course not, I'm thinking about what I'm going to wear under my outfit that will impress Master when he undresses me. As you said, I haven't seen Master for a couple of years, and I'm more than ready to get pounded through the mattress again, and I'm sure that Fred is looking forward to experiencing a spanking as only Master can provide it!"

Fred didn't even blush, "Like you aren't looking forward to the same thing Cordy. You may play the domme, but we both know you're already wet about kneeling in front of Master and Tara!"

Angel had finished with Lilah, because he sat up and stared at the two of them, "Wait a minute, the Master you two are talking about, it's Harris? He's your 'Master'?"

Darla chuckled, "You really haven't been paying attention, have you, Dear Boy? Young Xander has been Master to our two ladies since the weekend he came to speak to you about the Spike situation. It's a good thing that Charles keeps me so satisfied or I probably would have joined them. Dru always did find him fascinating back in Sunnydale, remember?"

Wesley sat up in his chair, surprise on his features until he relaxed and a lazy smile spread across his face. It was clear who was receiving Lilah's attention, and he stopped paying attention to the conversation. Lorne glanced down with amusement, before he said, "She's right, Angel-cakes, even before anything actually happened, I could tell when they sang that all four of them were bound together, and it's a good thing too, because both of our friends were headed down some extremely ugly paths, and they aren't anymore."

Cordy looked directly at their boss, and said, "It was hearing what was ahead of me that gave me the nudge I needed to act on the desire I still felt for Master, and Fred would probably say the same thing. I'm not going to go into detail, because what was going to happen isn't possible anymore, but it ended up with both of us dead, our souls destroyed, by now! Is it any wonder that both of us would do anything for the Master who not only saved us from an early grave but also gave us more love and pleasure than I'd ever dreamed was possible?"

Angel scowled, but said, "Okay, leaving aside your sex lives, do you need us to go with you and help out? There's nothing going on here that can't wait."

Fred shook her head, "Sorry Angel, but the dreams and visions make it clear that Cordy and I are the only ones who are part of it. It's Master, Tara, Buffy and Dawn, Faith, Cordy and me, plus three witches that we haven't met yet, but are also Master's lovers." She grimaced when she realized she'd just listed Buffy as one of Master's lovers, but fortunately, Darla spoke up before Angel could go into a sulk about it.

"And, Dear Boy, I'm getting a very strong feeling of involvement by one or more deities, and they wouldn't look fondly on either of us, even though we do have our souls. And I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this existence far too much to risk catching a lightning bolt and burning to ash."

Cordy looked at Darla with interest, "Really? Any idea which ones? I know that Master has a connection with Janus from that Halloween, and Aphrodite for multiple reasons, but I didn't think either of them got involved with us as a rule."

The blonde vampire frowned lightly, "Not really, it's not completely clear, just an impression that they are taking an active interest. I'm getting the feeling that your Master may know by the time you arrive, but nothing specific." She paused, blinking in surprise, "But if you aren't going to be packing, you both need to go downstairs and practice your shooting, you're going to need it!"

Fred and Cordy shared a quick glance, before getting up from the table and heading up to the armory.

_**The Lower Planes**_

_**The domain of the Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart **_

_**Time Immaterial**_

The entire dimension quaked with the fury of the Triumvirate, they had discovered the source of the disruption to their plans, and were paralyzed with fear at first realizing that the One had actually allowed steps to be taken against them! The fear turned to anger at what they perceived as the breaking of the compact that kept them confined in their current location.

The One had permitted those weaklings that called themselves Gods to remove the pawns they had selected to advance their plans! The one they had selected to host the Old One was not a particular loss, they could always choose a new host, but the loss of the Demon Mother that would have given birth to Jasmine, bringing about the corruption of the Power's Champion? That was unacceptable!

Scanning the lives of their pawns, they searched for the cusp event that permitted the threads to unravel. When they found it, it was such a small deviation it wasn't a surprise they overlooked it. The vampire Darla was to have been dusted by the Champion during the first year the Slayer was guarding the Hellmouth, but she had managed to avoid that fate and was somehow, the method was masked from their sight, granted the return of her soul, and she disappeared for nearly three years.

She'd shown up again when the Champion had left the Hellmouth and was the recipient of the visions from the half-brachen when he was preparing to sacrifice himself. That was the secondary cusp, shifting the Demon Mother from the path that would have led to the birth of Jasmine. They had attempted to reach their agents on the mortal plain, but the seer they contacted had died before passing on the warning, another obvious interference by the One and her tools!

Eventually, the fury abated, and they started considering options. One of them had ordered a servant to bring them a copy of the compact. If the One could find loopholes, so could they!

It didn't matter how long it took, they had all eternity to find the answer, and when they did, those so-called Gods and their mortal tools would pay!

_**The Rookery**_

_**Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**_

_**Friday, December 25**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_**5:00 pm**_

Xeno Lovegood was whistling as he came back into the house. The latest issue of the Quibbler would start printing later that night, and it should cause quite a stir. He had been tempted to report on Darling Luna's bonding to a muggle, but his readers wouldn't believe it. He would hold that for a later issue when he could interview the entire group and get the details of how it happened. He would leave out the more adult details, he didn't want to lose any subscribers after all, but his readers would understand what he wasn't saying.

As it was, the report on the sighting of the Giant Plimpies would be the cover story, as well as speculation on their origins. He really wasn't certain that they were the result of a breeding experiment conducted by agents of McCambells attempting to make a new variety of their Plimpie Soup, but it would do as an explanation until something better came along.

He stopped in the garden to grab a couple of peppers to chop up in his stew for dinner, idly wishing that Luna and her beloveds had been able to stay for dinner, but, sadly he'd gotten used to eating by himself.

It was while he was choosing the peppers that something changed. Xeno didn't notice it, but a weight that had been pressing down on him for so many years disappeared as if it had never been there. Grabbing four peppers, he continued whistling as he walked up to the kitchen door, smiling at the smell of bread baking. Opening the door, he put the peppers down on the counter and pulled his wife into his embrace, kissing her passionately and making her giggle, before they concentrated on making dinner for the two of them.

Xeno smiled, life was good.

_**Watcher's Headquarters**_

_**London**_

_**Xander's Bedroom**_

_**5:00 pm**_

Xander smiled as he looked down at the four sleeping witches, all of them smiling softly as they dozed. Hermione had absolutely adored being the center of attention from all of them, the last of the worry and concern from earlier washed away in the love she received from all of them.

Dawn had been the next to receive their attention because she had really been bothered by what happened, not that Xander could blame her in the slightest. He was still bothered by his actions, even knowing that it was Aphrodite who had influenced him, and her intentions were benign didn't really help matters.

Ginny hadn't been bothered at all, she understood what he was doing even better than he thought he did, but she still enjoyed being the center of attention, as did Luna, who was still practically floating from happiness after Aphrodite had borrowed her body.

Xander was actually drained after loving all four of the women multiple times, not to mention more than a little sweaty, so he let the girls sleep while he went and took a shower. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see Tara walk into the bathroom after him, she gave him a kiss as they stepped under the water, and then started washing his cares away.

They were still occupied when Luna stirred in her sleep, a smile of pure joy spread across her face, and she murmured, "Momma? Momma, you're back? Oh, how wonderful!" before she fell deeper into sleep, her heart and soul washed clean of the grief she'd been feeling for so many years as if they had never been there.

From her temple on Mount Olympus, Aphrodite smiled softly, the strands of time reweaving themselves so that Selene Lovegood had never actually died. The Seer's father would grow old happily beside his beloved wife, and when they passed over, Selene's memory of her time with Ishtar would be restored, and the Goddess would welcome them home.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

**STORY TITLE**: The Key to the Zeppo

**CHAPTER SEVEN**: Greetings and Rituals  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, Twisting the Hellmouth, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!).  
**SUMMARY:** Post Chosen, and after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Dawn Summers goes to Hogwarts for specialized training. When Xander arrives to teach a course in non-magical combat, she's not the only girl who finds herself attracted to him.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Dawn/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 6,069  
**SPOILERS: ** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story or the Buffy the Vampire Slayer story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS: **If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**NOTE: **I'm well aware that I've changed things with the Angel Crew, but it was necessary for the story my muse wanted to tell. Hopefully, it's not enough to pull you out of the story. Also, I've moved the timeline for Buffy back so that Chosen took place in June 1996, with the Hogwarts Final Battle taking place in May 1998.

_**Watcher's International Headquarters**_

_**Common Room**_

_**Friday, December 25th, 1998**_

_**10:00 pm**_

Dawn was sitting quietly, concentrating on the bond with Xander, Tara and Faith, wanting to get as clear a picture as possible of the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. Those three were the only bonded that had actually been there, and she needed all three of their perspectives to ensure the portal opened in the correct place. Normally she could just use one person's memories, but Dawn was still more than a little bemused by the pleasure overload she'd experienced earlier. Of course, she wasn't the only one, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all were wearing similar smiles.

She honestly didn't know how Master was still standing, let alone able to function after everything that happened since they woke up together. He'd had sex with her, twice, Tara, Buffy and Faith, and then Luna at the Burrow, all before arriving at Hermione's and that whole thing! She certainly wasn't going to complain about his stamina and endurance though, and none of the other girls were complaining either.

She shook her head, it was still a bit odd to find herself as part of just a large group of women, sure, she'd been more than willing to share him with Ginny and the others, and she had loved Tara almost as long as she'd loved Master, but Buffy and Faith? That would take some getting used to, and now Cordy and this other girl were joining the family? Dawn wasn't sure how that was going to work out, but knowing that they had the blessing of Aphrodite and the One (and wasn't that seriously freaky?) meant that it would be okay.

Tara was sitting with her laptop open, working on her latest story while she waited for Fred to get in contact, and Dawn wondered how much of the morning playtime would end up in one of Tara's stories? It had been a shock and a half when she Buffy found her fingering herself while enjoying one of the stories and told her that Tara was actually the writer! Dawn had re-read several of the stories since finding out that piece of information, and she could actually recognize a few of the characters that showed up in different stories.

She had to wonder if some of the events she described with the man who was obviously Master, and the girl who seemed to be based on Anya actually happened? And would the two of them be willing to help her recreate those scenes?

The others were talking quietly, except Richard and Jean who had been shown to a room so they could get some sleep. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the couple, they were very nice, and obviously devoted to Hermione, but, other than the kinky lifestyle, they really didn't have anything in common with Master and the others. Dawn shook her head, would she really want to wish the life she and the others had experienced on anybody else? Sure, it was great now, but the years of terror and fighting for their lives to keep the planet spinning? Not something she would wish on anyone.

There was a soft chime from Tara's laptop, and she said, "Okay, I just got Fred's email, she and Cordy are ready for us."

Moving to her feet, Dawn stepped over to Master and grinned, this was going to be interesting. She'd never tried to open a portal over this distance, but she could feel the love and support for her in the bond and she drew on that as she concentrated. Soon she had a crystal clear picture of the hotel lobby in the front of her mind, and, with a thought, released her power. There was a quick flash of green light in front of the two of them, and then a large circle appeared.

Dawn bit her lip to keep from laughing at the expressions on Angel and the others, but managed to keep quiet as Master stepped through the portal. She followed right behind him, the portal staying open, hanging a few inches off the floor. Master was being embraced by Cordy and the skinny girl Dawn had seen in the dreams, who was apparently Fred, and were making up for lost time. Turning to the others, she nodded to Angel, Wesley and Darla, who she knew from Sunnydale, and put out her hand to the bald headed black man.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Summers," she said with a smile, "Looks like Master is going to be busy for a couple of minutes so I thought I'd be polite." She heard a dry laugh coming from Darla, but the man in front of her just grinned and shook her hand.

"Names Charles, but most folks call me Gunn. I guess I'll do the honors then," he introduced her to Lorne, who grinned happily at her, and Lilah, who just seemed bored. Dawn wondered what the story there was, but figured that she could find out from Cordy or Fred when they got back home.

Darla walked over to her and softly said, "I had another vision while the girls were getting ready. It wasn't extremely clear, but I'd let your Master and the others know that Dru might have a part to play in whatever you are doing. I couldn't tell if she was assisting you or not, but watch out for her, the insanity that she was driven to makes her extremely unpredictable. I do know that she had been fascinated with your Master even back in Sunnydale, so she may be drawn to him, whether to give herself to him, or try to claim him, I doubt she would even know. Sorry I don't have anything more specific, but that's all I received."

Dawn shook her head with a frown, "My sister was right, Master is a Weirdness Magnet, that's the only explanation I can come up with! Thanks for letting me know, I'll tell them when we get back to England, if the three of them can keep their clothes on long enough."

Darla looked over and smirked, "They do seem to be engrossed in each other, don't they? I'm not surprised, the two of them really enjoyed the weekend they spent with Master and Tara, I'm sorry I missed it. Although Charles does meet my needs quite well, so perhaps it's for the best. I doubt that your Master will ever forgive me for Jesse."

There wasn't much that Dawn could say to that, because the blonde was right. She had no memories of Xander and Willow's friend, but Jesse's death and being forced to stake him had affected Master in ways Dawn still wasn't sure she understood.

Finally the three of them broke apart, and, after Master had given polite greetings to everyone, although he was cool toward Darla, the four of them stepped back through the portal and Dawn let it close behind her with a sigh of relief. It wasn't difficult holding the portal, but it was still nice to relax the concentration so she could really enjoy what was happening around her.

Hearing a rustle of clothing, she looked over and saw that Cordy and Fred had taken a look at everybody else and decided to dispense with their own clothes. Dawn shrugged and stripped down as well, she hadn't been exaggerating when she said earlier that she felt more comfortable nude than she did wearing clothes lately.

Master stepped forward while the rest of the bonded were greeting Cordy and Fred and cleared his throat loudly, getting their attention.

"I know that you are all glad to see Cordy and Fred again, or meet them for the first time, but we can do that in the morning. I know that it's still early afternoon for our California girls, but it's close to midnight for the rest of us. Luna and Ginny have made a couple of potions to help Fred and Cordy get adjusted to the time zone, they are waiting in the room we've set aside for you. I'm sure you were looking forward to a more personal welcome from Tara and I and the others, and we will be welcoming you quite thoroughly during and after the ritual, but honestly I don't think I have the energy to demonstrate how glad I am to have you here!"

Dawn looked at the newest members and could see the slight disappointment, but she could also suddenly feel Master's exhaustion through the bond, and how he was keeping himself going by sheer willpower. Walking over to the girls, she said "Try not to be too disappointed, it was an extremely eventful day even before Tara contacted you, and Master does actually have his limits. But I can promise you that the wait will be worth it! Let me tell you about the first time that Master and I were together..." She kept talking as she walked the two girls to the room they were assigned, and by the time they took the potions and were cuddling on the bed, she was sure that they would have extremely pleasant dreams.

With a yawn, she walked down the hall to her own room, only to grin when she saw Ginny, Luna, and Hermione waiting for her. She suddenly wasn't that tired after all!

_**The Lower Planes**_

_**Dimension of the Wolf, Ram and Hart**_

_**Time Immaterial**_

The roars of fury were still echoing throughout the dimension, and the lesser demons were doing their best to avoid attracting any attention at all from their masters, that was a quick way to torturous destruction, as far too many of their fellow demons had discovered, to their lasting dismay.

They had no way of knowing just how long the Triumvirate had been raging against the 'One' but the destruction around them was immense, and their fury showed no signs of abating. It had only gotten worse when they had discovered just how many of their manipulations had been discovered, even the ones that didn't deal with the Vampire Champion. The minions had no idea who the Charmed Ones were supposed to be, or what role they were supposed to be playing, and none of them felt the need to risk their existence to find out.

Unfortunately, avoiding their masters was no longer an option, the call had gone out and they had to respond, arriving in the master's seat of power as quickly as they were able.

When they arrived, the Wolf glared at them, and they found an image of a particular demon imprinted into their senses, and they were ordered to scour all the lower dimensions and bring the demon before them. The minions had no idea why their masters desired a simple vampiric demon, but they weren't going to question their orders, turning to leave immediately on their mission.

If any of the lesser demons had dared remain behind, they would have seen something that would terrify them even more than their masters' anger. The Triumvirate were actually amused about something, which had not happened in eons, beyond the memory of even the oldest among them.

The Wolf gave a sound that approximated a chuckle, "So our adversaries convinced the 'One' to allow them to restore a mortal to life, did they? Well they can't complain that we take advantage of the fact to return one of our own pieces to the board, and he will do very nicely to sow confusion among the mortal fools!"

The Ram and the Hart gave their own versions of laughter, awaiting the return of the demon who had animated the body of William Pratt for over 150 years. The destruction would be glorious!

_**The Hills overlooking El Paso, Texas**_

_**December 26th, 1998**_

_**Early Morning**_

The naked vampire stumbled through the night, the cold sand rough against her feet, her eyes fixed on the horizon as she forced her way forward. She didn't understand where she was, or what she was doing, all she knew was that she had to keep moving, avoiding all others of her kind, destroying any that discovered her. She hadn't fed in far longer than she could even remember, since even before her guide and companion had been torn from her, by those Fyarl Demons who thought she would be easy to toy with. She had managed to escape them, but it had taken far too much out of her.

She thought she must be delirious, because mummy and her sisters were walking beside her, encouraging her to keep walking, that she would be forgiven what she did as long as she kept walking. She was doing her best, but she was just so tired and hungry, and the cold of the night was burning her skin, all she wanted to do was to find a place she could rest and hide from the terrors in her dreams.

But then things started to change, her mummy and sisters started laughing happily and dancing around, pointing at a hole in the ground in front of her. She didn't know what was so special about this hole, she'd seen lots of holes in the eternity she'd been forced to journey, why were they so excited about this one?

They kept dancing around the hole, and she felt herself being drawn toward it, her feet moving of their own volition, until she was at the very edge, looking down into the blackness. She lifted her head to look at her mummy, but she and her sisters had all disappeared! She started stepping back, away from the gaping hole, but she felt a mighty shove from behind, and she fell forward, too frightened to even scream, the darkness swallowing her whole. She had no idea how long she fell, but eventually she slowed, and then stopped, floating in the darkness, until she started to see glimmers of light around her. The light increased ever so slowly, until she could see her surroundings clearly. She was floating a few inches above the shore of a huge lake of clear water. In the center of the lake, there was an island, and she could see a table filled with food and drink on it.

There was also a pretty woman all dressed in white with long dark hair, and a stern looking man in black, but he had huge wings spread out behind him. She knew that she should be frightened of the two of them, and there was a distant part of her that was gibbering in terror, but that didn't matter, she knew that she needed to get to the island. With a thought, her feet dropped to the sand and she started walking forward into the water.

It came as a surprise that the water was warm, like the water she remembered from the baths when she was a little girl, and a giggle emerged from her torn vocal cords as she found herself swimming easily toward the island. It didn't seem to take any time at all that she was stepping out of the water, and the stern looking man was holding a towel out to her.

When she felt the soft cloth surrounding her, she suddenly realized that she was naked, and would have blushed if she was capable of it. But the smiling woman just seemed amused and she was immediately dry and wearing a dress like she had when she was little, even if the knickers felt a lot more comfortable than the rough ones that daddy had made them wear. She tried to thank the lady, but her mouth wouldn't move, she couldn't form sounds, so she just curtsied as well as she could remember. It wasn't well done, but it seemed to please the lady, and she reached out and put her hand on her forehead.

Suddenly the walls of fog that had filled her mind for so long lifted, and her eyes widened in shock as she remembered! She remembered who she was, and what she had done, all those poor people she had... for the first time in centuries tears filled her eyes, and she fell to her knees, sobbing in regret for what she had become. She had no idea how long she cried, but then the stern man's hand was on her shoulder, and she heard him softly saying, "Be at peace, Edith Keeble, you can rest now, your journey is nearing its' end."

Hearing a name that she hadn't heard since that horrible night when the monster finally destroyed her, her tears stopped, and she found herself curling up in the stern man's arms as sleep, blessed sleep finally claimed her.

_**International Watcher's Headquarters**_

_**Xander's Room**_

_**Saturday, December 26th, 1998**_

_**9:00 am**_

Hermione watched with interest as Master knelt down in front of the altar to Aphrodite that he had constructed when he was still in Sunnydale. This was something she'd never expected to experience, actually performing a ritual sacrifice to a Goddess! There was nothing in her upbringing, either as an occasional attendee at CoE services, or since she became aware she was a witch, that would have prepared her for this! Daddy and mum had left earlier, they were being escorted around by Mister Giles, who was one of the original Watchers from before Buffy and the others had taken over.

It made her feel a little bad that her parents wouldn't have been able to stay for the ritual, because she was sure they would have found it interesting, but yesterday had made it clear they really wouldn't fit in with this part of her life. She still loved them, and knew they loved her, but her home was with Master and their bonded now.

She had woken up from a very restful sleep, wrapped in Ginny's arms, while Luna was holding Dawn, and they made their way down to the private dining room, not bothering to dress since it was only the family there. Hermione found herself sitting next to Fred, which seemed like a bit of an unusual name for a girl until she found out that it was short for 'Winifred', making Hermione laugh that she'd probably go by Fred too!

The two of them spent most of breakfast talking, Hermione was really interested in the other woman's experiments in Physics, and she mentioned attempting to break down magical spells scientifically, which left everybody else at the table scratching their heads in confusion.

It was as they were finishing breakfast that Master stood, getting their attention. He smiled at all of them before starting to speak.

"This is mainly for Cordy and Fred's benefit, since the rest of you were around for our visit from Aphrodite, but we are going to be performing a sacrificial ritual to Aphrodite this morning, originally this was to find a way of controlling a gift she granted me, but after all the visions and dreams that Dawn, Luna and Darla have received, we're trying to understand what she and Janus and a few others are wanting us to do." He smirked over at Cordy, "And yes, Cordy, the sacrifice is just what you would think, so we can finally make up for lost time."

Cordy drew a laugh by huffing, "And about time!"

Leading them all back to his bedroom, Master had her and the other Hogwarts witches shrinking the furniture and stacking it against the far corner of the room. Then he brought the wooden altar out of his closet and set it against the wall. Hermione wasn't the only one to examine the altar with interest. She was surprised to see that Master had carved something that strongly resembled runes into the wood of the frame and wondered where he had found the information?

Following Master's instructions, all of them knelt down on the carpeted floor holding the hand of the women on each side, while Master started chanting. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then a feeling of warmth started building inside her, centered around her pussy, and Hermione licked her lips as she looked at the naked women next to her. She could see that the others were doing the same thing, and she felt an almost overwhelming desire to kiss Fred! Hermione knew that it was part of the ritual, and was really looking forward to helping welcome a new sister into the bond. It was nice because she could already tell that she and Fred would be friends even with their clothes on, and it was going to be fun exploring the use of the scientific method on magic together!

Master's chanting grew louder, and she felt her nipples tightening as her arousal built up, and as Master's voice grew to a shout, Hermione heard her own voice joining in the chant, which wasn't supposed to happen! The words were coming from outside her and through her mouth, and it was happening to all the other women. It was only the fact that she could see Luna's expression, and she looked ecstatically happy stopped her from panicking.

Hermione had no idea how long they were all chanting, but the words seemed to rise and fall in their own rhythm, the magic they were invoking pulled her and the others to their feet, their hands releasing the person next to them. The magic kept building and she could feel the skin all over her body tingling, from her scalp to her feet, but, unsurprisingly, the feeling was far more intense in her pussy, making her long to finger herself, or better yet, get one of the others to touch her.

Finally it ended! The building pressure faded away, leaving her panting with arousal and need. Without a thought, Hermione reached for Fred, only to find the other woman reaching for her. Their lips met as they pressed their bodies together, kissing furiously and their hands plunging between their bodies, touching each other intimately.

Hermione moaned as she felt Fred's slender fingers parting her swollen lips, sliding deep inside and pumping furiously, barely aware that her fingers were doing the same thing. The entire universe faded away, all that was left was the feel of Fred's fingers in her, and their lips and tongues meeting and touching. She wanted more than just fingers, she needed more, and Hermione pulled the other girl to the carpet, her hand pulling out of Fred's body as she moved, so she was on top of the other girl, her legs straddling her face. Hermione sighed as she felt the tongue dart out and start licking her folds, before lowering her face down between Fred's open legs, moaning ecstatically as she tasted the girl for the first time.

Hermione's body was moving on it's own, her tongue dancing between Fred's lips, her fingers finding the pleasure points and rubbing, making her new sister moan into Hermione's center, sending messages of pleasure all through her body. She could hear other women moaning and crying in pleasure, and could feel her sisters in the bond, including, for the first time, Cordy and Fred, and her heart swelled with happiness as they joined the family!

She was continuing to pleasure Fred, and enjoy Fred's tongue, but the overwhelming cloud of lust had faded, leaving her just her normal randy self, Hermione thought with a mental snicker. She could make out the voices of her sisters, and glanced up to see that Luna was entwined with Buffy, both of them licking the other while they were sliding their fingers in the other girls bum! Hermione grinned quickly before returning to Fred, because Luna's love of being buggered had become well known since Master had claimed them. But she wasn't alone, all of them seemed to enjoy Master having them that way, even Ginny, who was the least submissive of all the bonded.

Although, judging by the way that Tara had taken control of the fiery redhead, she may be more submissive than Hermione thought. The sexy blonde was clearly the closest to Master, which was understandable since they had a longer history together, and she had no problem dominating any of the other bonded. Hermione hadn't given herself to Tara yet, but was really looking forward to it!

She heard the sound of flesh slapping on flesh, and looked over to see that Master was taking Cordy from behind, his hands playing with her wonderful breasts, and Cordy was biting her lip as she moved against him, clearly loving what was happening. Hermione could watch Master claiming her new sister for hours, but the feeling of Fred's tongue brought her back to what she was supposed to be doing, and her face dropped back down and she started licking again.

Hermione could feel the pleasure building deep in her body, and was doing her best to bring Fred to her peak at the same time, to really welcome her new sister to the family, when she felt Luna's climax through the bond! That triggered her own, and soon she was feeling all of her sisters exploding with pleasure, waves upon waves of bliss crashing over her until it was all too much and she let go of her grip on consciousness, just floating apart from her body as she watched Fred climaxing from her tongue, and then she rolled off and started kissing Luna.

She watched, fascinated as Buffy started licking her, the pleasure a distant hum in her body, enjoyable but not as important as the feeling of happiness she was enjoying from all of her sisters and Master in the bond. Master had finished shagging Cordy, and now he was lifting Fred, kissing her before putting her over his lap and starting to spank her, and Hermione could feel how much her new lover was enjoying herself, until she finally slipped from Master's lap and took him in her mouth, sucking eagerly.

Hermione saw Tara moving to her, and could taste the girl's juices on her tongue, while still enjoying the feel of Buffy's tongue in her pussy. Her attention was pulled to Dawn grinding against Faith, both of their faces strained as they held back their orgasms. It was odd that she could see what was happening, but not important, her body was starting to peak again, and Hermione felt herself being drawn back into herself, her magic sparking inside her, and she lifted her face from Tara's pussy as she screamed out her climax, before everything hit her, and the world went black!

_**The Hyperion Hotel**_

_**December 26th, 1998**_

_**2:30 am**_

Darla was moaning happily, Lilah was tongue deep in her pussy while Charles had his cock buried in the lawyer's ass, and the moans the bitch was making were vibrating nicely inside her. Lilah had already taken Angel, Wesley and Lorne that night, and once she satisfied the two of them she'd be able to get some sleep.

Darla knew that the woman really didn't enjoy what she was having to do, but at least she was still alive, unlike Holtz, so she didn't have much room to complain. She still got to work as a lawyer, and only had to service the crew of Angel Investigations, it wasn't like they made her whore herself out to the clients the way that Wolfram and Hart had her doing. It had given her no end of amusement when she learned that it was Lindsey who was being forced to kneel down or bend over for the firm's premier customers. It couldn't happen to a nicer bastard! She still hadn't forgiven the man for trying to have her eyes yanked out to control the visions. Even Lilah had found some entertainment at the thought, she hated the other lawyer as much as Darla did.

Although she could see that Lilah was starting to show the strain of having to service all of them on a regular basis, maybe she could suggest contacting Kate? The former cop had enjoyed the nights she had spent at the hotel and was looking for a new job... And then there was that sweet girl, Anne, who ran the shelter, she was doing good work helping out, she might enjoy a chance to relieve the tension.

Darla's thoughts of different women who might enjoy the benefits of working for Angel's crew was interrupted as Lilah's tongue brushed her clit, and Darla felt the climax washing over her. She fell back on the bed, enjoying the sensations, and once again thanked whoever was listening that she'd decided to join Angel and not try to fight him when she came back to LA. She was enjoying herself a lot more than she'd ever expected. Hell, even helping out the mortals had it's entertaining moments, and none of them objected if she took an occasional drink from a willing client. Never enough to harm them, of course, but she did enjoy the taste of blood fresh from the pipe, as it were. And a few of the women even came back to be bitten again, they said it made them cum when she drank from them. Who was she to argue?

Of course, there were bad parts about being Angel's seer, and one of them broke into her musings at that moment. She didn't know exactly where she was, except it was a night scene in a city, and it didn't feel like Los Angeles. She wasn't sure what she was seeing, at first, until she saw the Slayer, Buffy, walking down the sidewalk toward her, talking animatedly on her phone. The girl was distracted by whatever she was hearing, and not paying attention to her surroundings. Darla shook her head, the girl had survived how many years as a Slayer and she made a stupid mistake like that?

Even before Buffy reached the alleyway, Darla knew what she was going to see, and tried to remember as much as possible as the setting. One thing she did notice was that Buffy and the other people on the street weren't bundled up in heavy clothing, and there was no sign of snow or salt on the various cars she saw. 'So it wasn't winter then, that was useful.' she thought, as she scanned the landscape. There were no particularly distinguishing signed on the buildings, but at least they were all in English.

Turning back to Buffy and the alley, her eyes widened as she saw just who was reaching out of the shadows. 'But, he's dust! We all saw him falling to dust on Angel's stake years ago. How is he back now?'

The blonde Slayer never even noticed the danger until it was almost too late, and she whirled around to face her attacker, only to freeze for an instant as she recognized him, the phone dropping from her hand and smashing on the concrete, before she started to move. But by then it was too late, the vampire had her in his grip and his fangs were piercing her throat. Darla watched in impotent fury as the girl's struggles weakened, until they stopped entirely and the vampire dropped her drained corpse to the ground. Wiping his mouth with a grin, the fangs and ridges retracted, and William the Bloody, also known as Spike, whistled cheerfully as he walked out of the alley and mingled with the crowds.

Darla sat up with a strangled curse, dislodging Lilah from between her legs, and stumbled over to her phone. Dialing frantically, she listened to the phone ring several times before it clicked and a cheerful voice picked up, "Hi! This is Fred, Sorry I didn't pick up, but I'm busy right now, or else I'm taking a shower. But leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can! Bye!"

Darla spoke urgently into the phone, "Fred, it's Darla, I just got a vision and you need to let your Master and the others know! Spike is back, I don't know how and I don't know where he is, but I had a vision of him attacking and draining Buffy. Call me as soon as you get this message, it doesn't matter what time it is. I'm going to write down everything I remember and email it to you, call me when you get this, I get the feeling it's a lot more important than the usual visions."

Hanging up the phone, she saw Charles and Lilah staring at her in shock, and she grimaced, this wasn't going to be a fun conversation!

"Let's wake up the others, I don't really feel like going over what I saw more than once, okay?"

_**The Outer Planes**_

_**Time Immaterial**_

Xander was the first to wake up, and he looked around in surprise. This certainly wasn't his bedroom! Checking his surroundings, he saw that all of his bonded, including Cordy and Fred, were sleeping peacefully, satisfied smiles on their faces. That wasn't a surprise, considering how many orgasms all of them had enjoyed during the ritual, although things had gone fairly wonky when the girls started chanting the prayer along with him. That hadn't been supposed to happen, but there wasn't any harm that he could tell. He'd talk to the others when they woke up, of course, in case he missed anything, but it felt like Aphrodite's power was touching the girls and giving them the ritual prayer.

Walking over to Tara, he reached down and stroked the side of her face, making her eyes open instantly. She smiled at him, and took his hand to stand up, looking around curiously. Turning to him, she said, "I really hope you weren't about to say something about not being in Kansas anymore, Master, because that would be bad, even by the standards of your jokes!"

He chuckled, "No, I was going to let that one pass, it would have been too easy. Besides, if we're where I think we are, Oz has nothing on Olympus. Let's wake everybody up, I think we need to be heading toward the temple up the hill a bit."

Tara nodded, and soon all the bonded were on their feet, and making their way up the winding path.

When they reached the temple, Xander automatically lowered himself to his knees, glad that the others did the same thing without question, as an unbelievably beautiful blonde, dressed in a blinding white toga stepped into view. There was no doubt in his mind who this was, but she was even more beautiful than he'd imagined. And she was positively glowing with power, making her even more alluring.

The woman, no, the goddess, chuckled, "Welcome to my home, Warrior, and your bonded. Thank you for the sacrifice of your energies, it was greatly appreciated. But you are here for some answers, and if you will stand and follow me, it's time you learn what's going on."

End Chapter Seven


End file.
